Etre ou ne pas être un vampire… ?
by Emy64
Summary: Ce qui se serait passé si Vlad ne les avaient pas interrompus dans l'appartement loué par Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Rappel : La morsure de la panthère, page 283

''_J'étais parfaitement immobile. Je n'osais pas bouger. Ses lèvres étaient à un millimètre de mon cou._

__ Et si je te mordais, Sookie, pour mettre un point final à tout ça ?a-t-il chuchoté. Je n'aurais plus à penser à toi, jamais plus. Penser à toi est devenue une fâcheuse habitude chez moi, une habitude dont je me voudrais bien me débarrasser. A moins que je ne me mette à te caresser pour t'exciter et voir si faire l'amour avec toi est vraiment ce que j'ai connu de mieux en matière de sexe, hum ?_

_ Il était peu probable qu'il me laisse voix au chapitre de toute façon. Mais j'ai essayé. Je me suis éclairci la gorge._

__ Eric, il faut qu'on parle, ai-je lancé au hasard._

__ Non, non, non, non…_

_ A chaque « non », ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau.''_

Pov Eric

Ma patience avait atteint ses limites depuis un moment déjà. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de penser autant à cette humaine, aussi attrayante soit-elle, elle mettait en danger ma position et les vies de mes vassaux, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas tolérer. Mon plan était simple : j'allais avoir Sookie dans un lit avec moi et après je la viderais de son sang. Aucune faille. J'allais enfin accéder à un de mes plus grands désirs en m'assurant des propos que je lui avais tenu et après je me débarrasserai d'elle pour qu'elle cesse d'hanter mes pensées. Pam sera ravie de voir le problème résolu. Enfin…peut-être pas de cette façon mais j'étais son créateur et elle ne pouvait pas remettre en question mes décisions.

Je lui enlevai rapidement tous ses vêtements, ne laissant que sa culotte rouge sang, et décidai de lui donner mon sang pour cicatriser son épaule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle gaspille des gémissements de plaisirs pour ceux de douleur, sachant que c'était MOI son amant c'était inconcevable. D'autre part, comme j'avais l'intention de la tuer avant la fin de la nuit la liaison qui s'instaurerait ne me dérangerait pas. J'ouvris donc mon poignet mais Sookie fut beaucoup moins réceptive que prévu. Ma belle télépathe se tortillait pour échapper à ma prise et ne cessait de geindre de faibles refus à mon attention. Je décidai d'attaquer différemment. Sa culotte vola dans un coin de l'appartement et je m'installai à genoux entre ses jambes pour la faire céder dans mes bras. Malgré ses protestations ma belle amante était extrêmement humide et récolter son doux nectar fut pour moi un délice. Je n'avais jamais rien goûté de comparable. Elle était exquise. Je relevai les yeux pour voir ses traits rongés par le plaisir mais elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Elle devait savoir que je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Pensait-elle vraiment que je m'arrêterais pour si peu ? J'allais la forcer à me regarder et elle allait crier mon nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit…

J'enfonçai d'un coup deux doigts dans son antre. Le résultat fut immédiat : Sookie gémit mon nom en m'agrippant par les épaules et croisa enfin mon regard. Je souris méchamment et continuai mes soins pour la faire jouir sur ma langue. Quand ses muscles finirent par se contracter autour de mes doigts je décidai de passer à la suite de mon plan et l'embrassai langoureusement en ayant au préalable entaillé profondément ma langue de mes crocs. J'ôtai ensuite le bandage de son épaule et léchai sa plaie. Sookie comprit vite ce que je faisais et tenta de me repousser mais avant qu'elle ait put contester je l'embrassai à nouveau. Sans lâcher ses lèvres je la prenais dans mes bras et la portai dans la chambre pour la déposer sur le lit. Etant beaucoup plus réceptive à mon désir Sookie se laissa entrainer par ma passion et me tira la tête en arrière en s'agrippant à mes cheveux. Son contact me fit gronder tant je le trouvai érotique et sensuel. Peut-être était-ce vrai, Sookie était peut-être la meilleure que j'aie connue.

Avoir Sookie nue devant moi et consentante était quelque chose que j'avais si longtemps désiré que j'avais encore du mal à y croire. Mes vêtements eurent vite fait de disparaitre à leur tour et après m'être assuré de l'entière attention de mon amante je la pénétrai sans ménagement. J'avais conscience que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de procéder mais je la voulais tellement douloureusement que je ne voyais pas vraiment comment j'aurais pu me contenir. Mes coups de rein étaient fluides et rapprochés, élevant la vitesse de mes pénétrations à chaque fois. Quand les gémissements de Sookie m'indiquèrent qu'elle était sur le point de jouir je la mordis au niveau de la gorge –en temps normal j'aurais mordu sa poitrine mais pour la drainer j'allais au plus efficace.

C'est là que tout me revînt.

Je me voyais courir dans cette nuit glaciale sans endroits où me réfugier ni personne pour m'aider, je voyais Sookie me proposer son aide -alors qu'elle se rendait vulnérable- et s'inquiéter pour moi, je me rappelai qu'elle m'avait ramené chez elle et m'avait soigné avec patience et attention, je me souvenais qu'elle avait contacté Pam et avait prit le temps de me rassurer. Elle m'avait même laissé rester dans son lit, allant jusqu'à me tenir la main pour m'apporter un semblant de réconfort. Toutes les discutions, les rires et les attentions qu'elle avait eu pendant mon séjour chez elle me revinrent en mémoire. La partie la plus agréable de mon séjour refit à son tour surface. Lorsque je l'avais rejoint sous la douche avant de poursuivre nos activités dans son lit et toutes les autres fois où elle s'était donnée à moi sans rien demander en échange. Puis la bataille contre les sorcières. Ma proposition de mariage, ma peur lorsque la métamorphe s'en était prise à elle, la panique qui m'avait envahie lorsque soudainement Sookie avait disparu de l'entrepôt après le combat. La mort que je lui avais évité en prenant une balle pour elle et le travail qu'il avait fallu faire pour nettoyer sa cuisine et cacher les preuves. Ce qui me frappa le plus fut l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour elle…et que j'éprouvai toujours si j'arrêtai de me voiler la face…

Je ne pouvais pas tuer celle que j'aimais ! Je ne parviendrais jamais à vivre sans elle et c'était pour ça que j'étais si irritable depuis mon amnésie : je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose et cette chose c'était mon amante, Sookie…

Je retirai vivement mes crocs de son cou en réalisant ça mais il était déjà trop tard. Mon aimée avait perdu connaissance pendant que je récupérai lentement mes souvenir parce que sans m'en rendre compte je lui avais prit trop de sang…beaucoup trop de sang…

Je n'avais plus le choix. Je refusai de la voir mourir et tenait là l'occasion parfaite pour la garder éternellement à mes côtés. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait fuir loin de moi, plus jamais je ne serais malade de son absence. Elle deviendrait mon amante à jamais et je l'interdirai d'avoir d'autres amants. Compton sera renvoyé de mon territoire pour être sûr qu'il ne l'approche plus jamais. Oui, je rendrais Sookie heureuse dans sa seconde vie même si je n'étais pas certain qu'elle apprécie mon initiative.

J'entaillais rapidement mon poignet de mes crocs en entendant son cœur faiblir et me bougeai en vitesse pour prendre Sookie dans mes bras et lui présenter ma blessure sanglante. Une fois assuré que sa transformation était en route je la reposai sur son lit et cherchai dans la salle de bain un gant pour la nettoyer du sang qui avait séché autour de sa bouche. J'avais encore envie d'elle mais il me fallait attendre 3 longues nuits avant de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ses gémissements si doux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fouiller dans ses affaires pour chercher les sous-vêtements les plus sexys qu'elle possédait avant de lui trouver une chemise de nuit. Je prévoyais de lui trouver une robe rouge sang pour son réveil mais je n'avais pas envie de la déplacer en sous-vêtements. Personne d'autre que moi n'aurait le droit à cette vision !

Pendant que je récupérai mes propres vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Pam. Mon enfant répondit à la première sonnerie.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous maître ?

_ Vas chez moi et congédie tout le personnel de maison pour la semaine. Je ne veux plus aucun humain chez moi quand je rentrerai.

_ Un problème ?s'inquiéta Pam.

_ Non mais je vais avoir à canaliser un nouveau vampire, souris-je en caressant les cheveux de Sookie tendrement. Et je doute qu'il soit particulièrement loquace.

_ Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Sookie !

_ C'est le cas.

_ Attends…ça veut dire que… TU AS TRANSFORMEE SOOKIE ! OH ERIC C'EST GENIAL !

_ Vas chez moi et congédie tout le personnel de maison, répétais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je jouai les insensible mais en réalité j'étais encore plus excité que mon enfant. J'allais enfin pouvoir retenir Sookie près de moi, elle serait obligée de me consacrer du temps et de me témoigner son respect. Ça signera une grande avancée dans notre relation. Pouvoir s'assoir simplement pour mettre les choses au clair sera un vrai coup de pouce pour notre couple.

Je rejoignis ma belle dans son lit et la dorlotai pendant que son corps changeait sans son consentement. Je laissai passer une bonne heure avant de rentrer chez moi en prenant soin de la protéger de la pluie en la plaquant le plus possible contre mon torse. Comme je m'y attendais Pam patientait dans mon salon pour confirmer ses doutes. Je lui grognai dessus lorsqu'elle tenta de m'enlever mon amante des bras pour pouvoir l'emmener dans une chambre et la préparer pour son réveil. Je me réservai ces soins. Je voulais profiter de chacun de ces moments qui signaient le début de sa nouvelle vie.

Pour les deux nuits à venir je choisis de laisser Sookie dans sa robe de nuit et de la changer la nuit précédant son réveil. Evidemment je l'installai dans ma chambre, me couchant près d'elle dans mon lit. Plus que trois nuits à tenir !psalmodiais-je mentalement en songeant à quel point j'étais étroit dans mon pantalon à l'idée du tournant que ma vie venait de prendre.

_ Je t'aime tant Sookie, soufflais-je même si je savais qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas.

Après avoir déposé un doux baisé sur ses lèvres désormais froides je m'endormis paisiblement avec mon amante dans les bras.


	2. Chapitre 2

_ Tu ne peux pas passer tes nuits ici en attendant qu'elle se réveille !me sermonna Pam.

Ça faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'elle essayait de me raisonner mais je refusai de me décoller de mon amante endormie.

_ Bien sûr que je peux, me rebiffais-je. Je suis le shérif et je peux très bien m'accorder 3 nuits de congés !

_ La reine est là Eric !hurla Pam.

Quoi ? Je n'étais pas encore informé de ce détail… Si Sophie-Anne était sur ma zone alors elle me demanderait les services de Sookie. Petit problème : je venais de transformer Sookie en vampire pour ma ''consommations personnelle'' dirons-nous. Quel bobard allais-je bien pouvoir inventer pour me couvrir ?

Je soupirai et me contraignis à m'habiller pour affronter la colère de la reine. Pam semblait elle aussi anxieuse de cette entrevue mais je lui ordonnai de rester chez moi pour veiller sur Sookie, utilisant cette excuse pour mettre à l'abri mon enfant et assurer à mon aimée un enseignement et une protection si je ne survivais pas.

J'arrivai rapidement au Croquemitaine et prends une grande inspiration, bien qu'inutile, avant d'entrer pour me retrouver face à la reine.

_ Majesté, m'inclinais-je.

_ Eric. Je suis venue pour requérir les talents de la télépathe. Bill n'a pas su la trouver pour moi hier donc j'ai dû faire le déplacement.

On entrait donc dans le vif du sujet. Il fallait que je mente à la perfection. Ma vie en dépendait et je n'avais pas travaillé si dur pour obtenir Sookie et échouer maintenant.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille chercher un nouveau télépathe ma reine.

_ Comment ça ?grinça-t-elle en contenant sa fureur.

_ Sookie a voulu aider une amie liée de force à un vampire. Elle m'a demandé mon aide mais le vampire l'a trouvé et quand je suis arrivé il était trop tard pour la sauver donc je l'ai transformée pour la garder à mes côtés. Je ne pense pas que sa télépathie soit conservée après sa transformation.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir transformée dans ce cas ?

_ Elle a le tempérament idéal pour devenir un vampire. Je suis persuadé qu'elle fera un très bon enfant.

_ Le vampire est mort ?

_ Il a été renvoyé à sa créatrice qui a été informée de ses forfaits sur mon territoire par mes soins majesté.

_ Bien, soupira la reine. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à redire à part qu'on va être forcés de dénicher un nouveau télépathe.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle partit sans même prendre la peine de me saluer. Sophie-Anne dans toute sa grandeur ! Heureusement que son égocentrisme l'avait empêchée de voir que je lui mentais !

Je soufflais profondément une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin et m'affalai sur le fauteuil de mon bureau pour remplir le dossier informatique qu'incombait la création de Sookie. Je voulais finir ça au plus vite pour rejoindre mon amante. Un doute m'assaillit soudain. Avais-je précisé à Pam qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à mon amante endormie ... ? Il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer !

Je couru plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait et défonçai presque la porte de la chambre. Pam semblait interloquée face à mon arrivée, presque anxieuse. J'avais mal jugé mon enfant, elle était tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil d'osier tressé et faisait du canevas près du lit avant mon apparition.

_ La reine l'a mal prit ? Il faut partir ?s'affola-t-elle en lâchant ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Non, soufflais-je. Non elle l'a bien prit.

_ A quoi doit-on cette entrée dans ce cas ?

Mon silence fut plus éloquent qu'un discours. Pam sniffa avec mépris devant mon manque évident de confiance en elle.

_ Je croyais que tu éprouvais du désir pour elle. Pourquoi aurais-tu loupé cette occasion ?me défendis-je.

_ Je sais que le maître ne partage pas quand il s'agit de Sookie, sourit-elle moqueuse. Il n'y avait qu'à voir quand tu avais perdu la mémoire ! Toujours fourré dans ses jambes ! Je me suis demandée si tu ne souffrirais pas du complexe d'Œdipe à ton retour parmi nous mais comme tu ne te souvenais pas du temps que tu avais passé chez elle nous avons échappé à la catastrophe.

Maintenant que mes souvenirs étaient de retour je voyais parfaitement de quoi elle parlait et ça attisa ma colère.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça tout ce temps ?tonnais-je.

_ Tu avais autre chose à faire que te trainer aux pieds d'une humaine pour la supplier de te donner une chance !dédaigna Pam. C'est pas comme si elle t'importait tant. Sans sa télépathie tu ne l'aurais jamais transformée !

_ Je ne l'ai pas transformée pour ça, grondais-je menaçant.

Pam ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à former un seul mot, trop hébétée pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Je venais d'avouer être attiré par Sookie plus qu'il n'était raisonnable, c'était un grand tabou chez les vampires. J'avais appris à Pam à ne jamais se laisser dicter sa conduite par ses émotions et c'était pourtant ce que je faisais depuis que j'avais rencontré Sookie. Je pense que Pam savait déjà le sentiment qui m'habitait mais jamais je ne l'avouerais devant elle, jamais je ne me montrerais si faible devant mon propre enfant !

_ Je vais te laisser, expira-t-elle enfin. Je te vois demain ?

_ Je préfère rester ici pour assurer la sécurité de Sookie, prétextais-je. Si tu ne peux absolument pas remplir une de mes obligations vient me remplacer ici, sinon occupes-toi de la zone comme tu le faisais quand j'étais maudit.

_ Et pour Sookie…

_ Gardes le secret. Je veux être celui qui la présentera à ses semblables.

_ Il sera fait selon vos exigences maître, s'inclina profondément Pam avant de quitter la pièce.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et me débarrassai de tous mes vêtements avant de m'installer dans mon lit pour prendre ma belle amante dans mes bras. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à son contact mais il me fallait encore tenir deux nuits. Je la voulais pleinement consciente quand je ravagerais son corps, et si possible active…

Je sombrai dans l'inconscience sans m'en rendre compte, n'ayant même pas remarqué à quel point le temps passait vite en sa présence si douce.

J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de patient mais là j'étais vraiment fatigué d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je voulais qu'elle ouvre les yeux, me saute dessus et que nous fassions l'amour comme des animaux aux quatre coins de la maison –et plusieurs fois même, si le temps le permettait- mais j'avais encore une nuit à tenir avant ça et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle puisse penser à mes besoins charnels à son réveil. Le nouveau-né classique pense directement au sang mais certains –comme Pam- avait une pensée pour le sexe à leur réveil et je ne savais pas dans quelle catégorie se situerait ma Sookie. Sachant que c'était moi son amant et qu'elle connaissait déjà parfaitement mes compétences au lit elle devrait me sauter dessus et concorder à mes désirs mais je n'en savais encore rien et ça avait le don de m'irriter prodigieusement.

Rien que pour évaluer les réponses de son corps je me mis à embrasser doucement ses lèvres, puis à mordiller ses tétons avant de descendre encore plus bas. Son absence de réponse fut des plus frustrantes mais à quoi m'attendais-je en même temps ? A ce qu'elle gémisse, se tortille sous moi en prononçant mon nom et devienne toute mouillée d'excitation comme elle le faisait éveillée ? Quel abruti je pouvais faire quand j'avais envie d'elle ! Certaines personnes disaient qu'un homme ne pouvait pas réfléchir et avoir une érection en même temps parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour irriguer à la fois le cerveau et le sexe. J'avais toujours rit devant ces âneries parce que j'aurais été capable de baiser et de monter un plan de bataille complexe en même temps. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Sookie j'entrais en terrain inconnu. J'avais plus de mal à me contrôler, je faisais toujours erreur quand je prévoyais ses réactions et je me trouvais totalement démuni devant ses larmes. Pourvu que ça change un minimum une fois qu'elle aura accepté qu'elle est mienne à jamais. Les relations passionnelles créateur-enfant sont rares mais elles existent et ma relation avec Sookie sera l'une d'elles. Je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier soupir et elle sera bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle éprouve le réciproque.

Le temps était si long quand son cœur ne battait pas. J'avais envie de l'entendre me parler de tout et n'importe quoi, me confier ses craintes et ses passions, me conter sa journée et ses projets mais elle restait obstinément silencieuse. Ses rires, ses regards tendres et ses caresses me manquaient. Même en oubliant le sexe j'étais en manque d'elle. Sookie était mon rayon de soleil –sauf qu'elle ne mettait pas autant ma vie en danger… quoique… - et désormais elle sera ma lune et les étoiles éclairant mon éternité. J'aurais dû la transformer depuis bien longtemps, j'aurais dû l'avoir depuis bien longtemps ! Je regrette de n'avoir pas anéanti Bill le soir où il me fit faire la rencontre de ma délicieuse Sookie, ça nous aurait évités de perdre tant de temps. En ayant cette pensée je pris mon portable et lui envoyait mon adresse par message en le convoquant. Je fus bien obligé d'enfiler mon boxeur pour le recevoir mais ne m'en plaignais pas puisque je savais ce qui été à venir.

La prestation de Bill fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. Il resta un premier temps interdit à la vue du corps inerte de Sookie puis comprit ce que j'avais fait et devînt furieux. Je mis sa naïveté sur le compte de son jeune âge et le maitrisai rapidement lorsqu'il me sauta dessus. Je cognai avec force sa tête contre le mur le plus proche dans l'espoir de lui remettre les idées en place et attendis qu'il cesse de se débattre comme une mauviette. Le fantasme de lui éclater la tête comme une pastèque naquit dans ma tête mais je le réprimai en sachant que je devrais nettoyer ce carnage avant le réveil de Sookie et donc que je passerais moins de temps avec mon amante dans les bras.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit !rugit-il.

_ Sookie a été mon amante et vous vous êtes tous bien gardé de me le dire, grognais-je. J'ai entièrement le droit de reprendre ce qui est à moi.

_ Elle est à moi ! Tu le savais et tu as transgressé nos lois ! La reine ne laissera pas passer ça !

S'il connaissait le vrai visage de la reine ! Sophie-Anne n'avait rien d'une bureaucrate accrochée aux valeurs morales, croyez-moi ! Mais pour le moment j'étais trop irrité pour me moquer de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de revendiquer Sookie, surtout maintenant !

_ Sookie n'est plus à toi depuis que tu l'as trompée et violée Bill !crachais-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa gorge. Elle avait confiance en toi et toi tu l'as trahie de la pire des façons ! Je devrais te tuer immédiatement pour avoir osé la toucher sans son consentement !

_ Mais Sookie ne te le pardonnera pas, souffla Bill étranglé par ma poigne.

Putain de merde ! Il avait raison en plus ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais pour écraser cet avorton crapuleux et maintenant que j'en avais l'occasion j'étais stoppé net par l'altruisme de celle que j'aimais. Les nouveau-nés sont très durs à contrôler parce qu'ils ont du mal à être maîtres de leurs émotions nouvellement décuplées et ajouter une contrariété à Sookie ne serait vraiment pas bon pour mes affaires.

Je secouai encore plus Compton, frustré de ne pouvoir mettre fin à ses misérables jours, et la balançai à l'opposé de la pièce. J'appelai Pam pour qu'elle le récupère et s'arrange avec une sorcière –bien que je maudisse ces garces- pour qu'il perde à son tour la mémoire à la différence que lui ne sera pas recueillit par MA Sookie et ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs. Mon enfant fut surprise de l'état dans lequel elle trouva Bill mais l'emporta sans faire de commentaire. Je rejoignis mon amante et caressai ses cheveux en m'excusant à voix basse. Je passai les heures suivantes à lui expliquer pourquoi je ne supportai pas son premier amant –justement pour ça : il était son premier amant alors qu'elle aurait dû être mienne dès le début !- et lui contait mon temps humain, ou du moins ce dont je me rappelais encore. Je savais qu'il y avait de très mince chance pour qu'elle m'entende mais elle s'était confiée à moi pendant que j'étais amnésique et j'avais tout oublié par la suite alors il n'était pas impossible qu'un jour elle s'en rappelle.

Je sombrai dans l'inconscience après avoir déposé une myriade de baisés sur son doux visage.

Dès mon réveil j'appelais Pam.

_ La robe est sur le lit et Compton sera ensorcelé demain, répondit Pam à la première sonnerie.

C'était pour ça que j'étais fier de Pam, c'était une enfant très attentive et prévoyante.

_ Tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution des choses avec Compton, exigeais-je pour garder la face devant mon enfant.

Je n'attendais pas qu'elle réponde et raccrochai immédiatement. Je partis récupérer la robe laissée par Pam dans la chambre d'amis et fus ravi d'y trouver une robe en soie de couleur rouge sang avec des escarpins noirs et des sous-vêtements assortis. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour déshabiller mon aimée et abandonnait l'idée de la prendre dans les sous-vêtements que je lui avais choisis le soir de sa transformation au profit de ceux en dentelles que mon enfant avait achetés pour l'occasion. J'avais tellement envie d'elle ! Sans compter que sa robe offrait un splendide décolleté qui m'était entièrement dédié. Je caressai avec adoration et dévotion le corps sensuel de mon amante avant de reprendre le récit de ma vie humaine où je m'étais arrêté la veille. La nuit fut longue et j'étais excité comme un gamin la veille de noël. Je guettai le moindre mouvement de la part de mon aimée, souhaitant de toutes mes forces que le sang de vampire qu'elle avait déjà reçu accélère sa transformation au point qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de cette troisième nuit d'inconscience mais mes vœux ne furent pas exhaussés pour ma plus grande peine.

Lorsque le soleil me rappela parmi les morts la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que demain j'aurais enfin le dernier élément indispensable à mon bonheur mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à la soirée que j'allais passer…


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, voire même de secondes, avant que mon amante ouvre les yeux. Je m'étais préparé à toute vitesse, en sachant que les nouveau-nés ne se réveillaient pas au couché du soleil mais un peu plus tard, et portais donc une chemise de soie rouge sang et un jean noir serré aux bons endroits. Il aurait put arriver n'importe quoi je m'en fichai et je ne serais sorti de cette chambre pour rien au monde. Je pressentis d'abord son réveil par le lien du sang que j'avais mis en place le soir de sa transformation puis très vite après par le lien que partageaient le créateur et son enfant.

Je sentis sa colère et compris qu'il me faudrait patienter pour les galipettes. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Donner la vie éternelle était un immense cadeau pour nous, vampires ! Pam était très heureuse que j'aie mis fin à son existence et pourtant elle avait une vie très confortable alors pourquoi Sookie se plaindrait-elle de mon cadeau ? Je lui offrais amour, sécurité et immortalité, que pourrait-elle désirer de plus ?

Elle me repéra dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et j'eu la confirmation qu'elle était furieuse. Il faudra que j'emploie les prochains millénaires à tenter de comprendre sa logique…

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit !hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Là je ne comprenais pas. Elle avait été mon amante donc elle était à moi et j'étais en mon plein droit.

_ Tu étais déjà à moi, répondis-je sans comprendre son raisonnement.

Mon amante montra les crocs, geste absolument adorable, comme un chaton sortant les griffes dans l'espoir d'effrayer plus grand que lui. Je ne pus réprimer le sourire attendri qui étira mes lèvres.

_ Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serais jamais ! Tu es le pire connard que j'aie jamais croisé ! Je te déteste Eric Nordman !

Les nouveau-nés sont assez facilement irritables mais de là à m'insulter de la sorte il y avait quand même une grande différence. Mes crocs descendirent machinalement et mon corps réagit à ma place en la saisissant par les bras pour la secouer.

_ Maintenant tu vas te calmer et m'écouter, grognais-je dans une colère noire.

Comme l'ordre venait directement de son créateur le corps de mon amante se plia à mes directives et s'immobilisa même si je savais qu'elle se serait encore débattue si je n'avais pas procédé ainsi. Elle déchira mon cœur de glace lorsque de sanglantes larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer, elle devait être heureuse, particulièrement dans mes bras. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Nous aurions dû passer un moment tendre ou passionné mais pas douloureux pour nous deux. J'aurais tant voulu la réconforter pour que ses pleurs cessent mais il me fallait poser les règles parce qu'elle restait mon enfant et donc qu'elle avait besoin d'une éducation.

_ Ecoute-moi bien : tu es mon amante et mon enfant et j'attends de toi un minimum de respect. Tu joues dans la cours des grands désormais alors tu dois prêter plus attention à mes enseignements si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer par le premier vampire malintentionné qui passera dans le coin. Et je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. Un vampire n'a pas d'émotions, c'est une faiblesse, listais-je avec fermeté.

Je lâchai ses bras, la libérant totalement de mon emprise et attendais ses réactions. Si j'espérai encore pouvoir avoir des relations sexuelles avec la femme que j'aimais ce soir maintenant je savais que c'était loupé… Sookie me fixait d'un regard de glace étincelant de colère et même si elle ne se jetait pas sur moi pour m'étriper je savais que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Pam arriva à ce moment et voyant la tristesse et la colère sur les traits de Sookie elle comprit que ça c'était très mal passé. Elle se dirigea vers elle doucement avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec tendresse. Sookie dû voir en elle le seul visage amicale et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer de plus belle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?s'écria-t-elle en lui frottant le dos.

_ Occupe-toi d'elle, lui ordonnais-je furieux. Amène-la au club quand vous aurez fini de l'installer ici.

Je les quittai sans attendre une seconde de plus. J'étais tellement frustré et triste. Mon amante aurait dû aimer mon corps toute la nuit au lieu de me jeter son venin au visage et de me reprocher sa transformation. Je l'aimais bordel ! Peu de vampires avaient le cran –ou la folie- de transformer leurs aimés pour les garder éternellement avec eux. Je savais que Russell l'avait fait et Talbot était toujours à ses côtés, lui offrant sans condition son amour nuits après nuits, alors pourquoi Sookie réagissait-elle ainsi ?

Je laissai ma corvette au garage pour faire le trajet à pieds, à vitesse humaine histoire de me calmer. Trop tôt à mon goût j'arrivais au Croquemitaine. N'ayant vraiment pas la patience de supporter les mordus je partis directement dans mon bureau pour m'avancer dans mes papiers et ainsi essayer d'oublier le fiasco du réveil de mon aimée. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé passer ma soirée, seul en plus…

Les heures défilaient mais Pam et Sookie n'arrivaient pas. Je sentis une pointe d'anxiété venant de mon amante suivie immédiatement après d'un grand vide, comme si elle s'était assoupie. C'était impossible ! Il était encore trop tôt ! Du côté de Pam tout allait bien, le calme parfait. Je choisis de me renseigner par là puisque de toute évidence mon amante s'était assez énervée pour la soirée. Attrapant en vitesse mon portable je composai le numéro de mon enfant et attendis sa réponse.

_ Maître, soupira Pam visiblement lassée.

_ Pam. Où est Sookie ?

_ Chez elle.

Chez elle ? J'avais bien entendu ? Chez elle ! Seule ! Mais Pam avait perdu la tête ou quoi ! Qui pouvait deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête de mon amante têtue en ce moment !

_ Où es-tu ?grinçais-je en tentant de me contrôler.

_ Chez toi.

_ J'ai dû mal comprendre dans ce cas. Où est Sookie ?

_ Chez elle !

_ Et où es-tu Pam ?

_ Chez toi ! Ce que tu peux être long à la détente Eric !

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Sookie comme je te l'avais ordonné ?

_ Sookie a besoin de savoir qu'on lui fait confiance Eric ! Elle était tellement mal quand tu es parti ! Je l'ai envoyée prendre une douche et j'ai essayé de la raisonner pour lui faire comprendre que c'était un véritable cadeau que tu lui avais fait mais visiblement elle est trop en colère après toi pour m'écouter. Elle t'a désigné par les adjectifs ''méprisable'', ''arrogant'', ''boiteux'', en j'en passe ! Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser en si mauvais état ! _Chère Abby_ dit que les amies sont toujours là l'une pour l'autre et il se trouve que je suis l'amie de Sookie donc il est naturel que je l'aide…

_ Abrège Pam !

_ Je lui ai proposé de récupérer les affaires qu'elle voulait garder et je l'ai laissé aller chez elle. Fin de l'histoire.

_ Tu l'as laissée partir ? Seule ?

_ Sookie est une grande fille Eric !

_ Va la chercher de suite !hurlais-je. Je te préviens Pam, si lui arrive quoi que ce soit ma fureur ne connaitra pas de limite !

Sur ce je raccrochai et de frustration je frappai sur mon bureau avec force. Note mentale : penser à faire remplacer l'ancien bureau maintenant hors d'usage.

Clancy entra prudemment après s'être annoncé.

_ Maître, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous.

_ Je t'écoute, soupirais-je.

_ J'ai enquêté sur Charles Twinning comme vous me l'aviez demandé et il se trouve qu'il nous a menti. Il n'a jamais fait parti des disciples de Russell, pire que ça même, il a prêté allégeance à Chaude Pluie, le créateur de Grande Ombre.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Heureusement que j'avais retiré Sookie de sa ligne de mire avant qu'il s'en prenne à elle ! Et dire que c'était moi qui l'avais pratiquement envoyé vivre chez mon amante ! Quand Pam me ramènera Sookie j'irais voir ce scélérat pour lui faire passer l'envie de me chercher de noises. Je congédiai rapidement Clancy et attendis le retour de mes enfants. La panique remplaça le calme que Pam éprouvait précédemment et une demi-heure plus tard elle entrait brusquement dans mon bureau, des larmes de sang ayant ravagées ses joues blanches, et se jetait à mes pieds en sanglotant.

_ Je suis tellement désolée Eric, pleura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'en prendrait à elle.

Comment ça ? Quelqu'un avait osé toucher à mon amante ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Pam en ce moment ? Elle n'avait pas put rencontrer sa mort finale ! Pas maintenant que je m'étais assuré qu'elle soit enfin mienne ! Je devais me tromper, Sookie ne pouvait pas être morte, je l'aurais senti.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé Pam ? Où est Sookie ?m'inquiétais-je.

_ Charles. J'ai senti son odeur près de la maison de Sookie. Elle était trop récente pour être antérieure à la venue de Sookie. Mais il ne l'a pas tuée.

Je me levai brusquement, fou de rage, et d'un geste vif je fis voler mon ordinateur contre le mur. Note mentale n°2 : penser à acheter un nouvel ordinateur pour remplacer l'ancien maintenant en miettes.

Charles avait enlevée ma Sookie et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait ou du lieu où il pouvait bien se terrer. Tout foirait depuis le soir de sa transformation ! Je n'avais pas été capable de lui faire comprendre son importance à mes yeux, j'avais échoué à taire ses craintes et maintenant elle avait disparue parce que je n'avais pas su gérer ma frustration pour m'occuper d'elle moi-même! Quel lamentable créateur je faisais ! J'avais confié mon enfant –qui se trouvait aussi être celle que j'aimais- à un autre de mes enfants alors que c'était quelque chose de sacré dans la relation créateur-enfant de passer les premiers jours avec sa création ! Il fallait que je retrouve Sookie ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais pas continuer sans elle.

Pam avait fait une énorme erreur et elle devra en payer le prix mais pour le moment il fallait chercher Sookie. Je lui ordonnai de partir de suite à sa recherche et contactai les autres shérifs et vampires de hauts rangs pour qu'ils tentent d'intercepter Charles avant qu'il sorte de la Louisiane. Dès que j'eu l'assurance que tout le monde était dépêché sur place pour barrer la route à l'infâme traitre je me rendis moi-même sur le terrain.

Sookie avait certainement voulu se retrouver dans un lieu familier et réconfortant sinon elle serait allée récupérer ses affaires dans l'appartement du métamorphe. Note mentale n°3 : aller voir le métamorphe pour lui signaler que Sookie ne vivrait plus dans cet endroit pathétique mais avec moi puisqu'elle était _**mon**_ amante.

Malgré les moyens que j'avais déployés et l'énergie monstre que j'avais dépensée au cours de la nuit Charles parvînt à m'arracher la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux. Au moins il avait rempli sa mission. Il avait bien conscience de la perte qu'il m'infligeait en m'enlevant mon amante.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce fut encore une fois une soirée sombre. Je m'étais réveillé dans un lit vide et avait passé mon temps à chercher mon amante sans parvenir à trouver le moindre indice qui puisse m'aider à la trouver. Du côté du lien quelque chose avait changé. Elle était consciente mais un mur opaque me bloquait l'accès à ses sentiments et m'empêchait de savoir où elle se trouvait. De la magie je suppose…

Mon humeur fut exécrable toute la semaine, et celle qui suivit aussi. Pam n'osait plus lever son regard vers moi et des larmes maculaient en permanence ses joues. Elle savait l'importance que Sookie avait pour moi et elle-même avait de l'affection pour elle donc elle avait des raisons d'être dans cet état mais elle ne m'aidait pas en restant prostrée dans son coin.

A force de tortures et de corruptions je parvins enfin à obtenir un nom. Un certain Karl Frenay savait quelque chose au sujet de mon aimée. Je récupérai quelques infos sur lui grâce à la base de données de Bill et me rendis rapidement à son domicile. Je repérai rapidement le vampire et lui sautai à la gorge, tous crocs dehors. Il ne parut pas effrayé outre mesure et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_ Où est Sookie ?grognais-je.

_ Lâche-le !me commanda une voix tremblante de peur.

Cette voix ! J'avais espéré l'entendre depuis deux semaines ! C'était ma Sookie ! Elle était bien vivante et je pourrais la ramener à la maison dès ce soir !

Sans desserrer ma prise sur le dénommé Karl je tournai la tête en direction de la voix et découvrit ma délicieuse amante vêtue d'un short en jean noir moulant et court et d'un soutient gorge noir seulement couvert par une veste en cuir n'arrivant pas à son nombril et pour compléter le tout elle était perchée sur de très élégants talons hauts qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient réunis en une haute queue de cheval laissant apparente la détresse de son doux visage.

C'est alors que je remarquai enfin l'arme qu'elle braquait sur moi... Elle défendait ce mec ? Mais j'étais venu pour la délivrer de sa captivité moi ! Pas pour lui faire du mal !

_ Lâche-le !répéta mon amante avec froideur.

Je fus bien obligé de m'exécuter, trop choqué pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Les larmes lui échappèrent et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Je me relevai pour baisser son arme et tenter de la prendre dans mes bras.

_ Ce n'est que moi Sookie, soufflais-je apaisant. C'est fini. On va pouvoir rentrer et tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

_ Ne t'approches pas de moi !me repoussa-t-elle pleurant de plus belle alors que je m'avançai.

_ C'est moi Sookie, répétais-je interloqué. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais bien…

Sookie laissa tomber son arme au sol en faisant non de la tête et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot avant de partir en courant, me fuyant à l'évidence. Ma fureur se dirigea sur le vampire toujours au sol. Je l'empoignai avec force pour le relever et le secouai comme un poirier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?sifflais-je.

_ Doucement viking. Repose-moi par terre si tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

J'étais étonné. Il n'opposait aucune résistance et consentait à tout me raconter ? Quels sombres desseins nourrissait-il en secret ? Peu m'importait sur le moment, je voulais savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à la femme que j'aimais. Je le reposai donc au sol et attendis ses explications.

_ Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que rien de ce qui est arrivé n'a été approuvé par moi, commença-t-il.

_ Il y a moyen d'avoir la version courte ?

_ J'imagine que tu sais déjà que c'est Chaude Pluie qui a fait enlever Sookie pour se venger de toi ? Eh bien il a ensuite passé la semaine à la torturer. Il a un fort penchant pour les brûlures faites par l'argent et le feu donc ton enfant a été servie en ce qui concerne la poussière d'argent et autres produits inflammables ou corrosifs.

La version courte était peut-être un peu dure à encaisser à la réflexion. Ma Sookie avait été torturée par ma faute et par Chaude Pluie en plus. Chaude Pluie était un maître en la matière donc il ne devait pas s'être arrêté là. J'eu tout juste le temps de mener ces réflexions avant que Karl poursuive.

_ Comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure Sookie n'a aucune marque de brûlure. C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai eu vent de ce qui se passait et je suis allé m'entretenir avec Chaude Pluie. Etant son supérieur j'ai réussi à négocier la liberté de Sookie et je l'ai ensuite mise en terre une semaine pour qu'elle puisse guérir plus vite –c'est pour dire à quel point elle était endommagée !- mais comme dans tout contrat il reste des désavantages.

_ Qu'a-t-il exigé en échange de sa liberté ?

_ Qu'elle choisisse son créateur. Elle a un mois à compté d'aujourd'hui pour décider de qui elle veut prendre pour créateur. C'est la raison pour laquelle un sort t'empêche d'avoir l'ascendant sur elle.

Et ce qui m'avait empêché de la retrouver aussi. Seulement quelque chose clochait. Ça ne pouvait pas être si simple, il devait forcément y avoir une contrepartie plus lourde, un handicap qui me gênerait pour reconquérir Sookie. Chaude Pluie était bien trop retors pour me laisser m'en tirer à si bon compte !

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, grognais-je méfiant.

_ Chaude Pluie l'a montée contre toi. Tu as le désavantage d'avoir été montré du doigt et critiqué pour ton absence si souvent que Sookie a fini par croire que tu l'avais vraiment abandonnée. Je vais être honnête avec toi : je ne te ferais aucun cadeau. Je veux garder Sookie avec moi, je veux la rendre heureuse et je ne pense pas que tu sois digne de lui enseigner comment mener cette seconde existence. Ça ne l'a pas aidée d'être affamée quand il lui a fallut guérir ses plaies. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à ses sévices, elle n'est pas passée loin.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux, affligé par tous les remords que je nourrissais. Je n'aurais pas dû être si dur avec elle à son réveil, ça nous aurait évité les larmes et la surveillance passive de Pam qui avait entrainée son enlèvement et la torture. Et maintenant, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais vu le jour, je me voyais obligé de faire la cour à celle que j'aimais pour pouvoir la ramener en sécurité chez nous mais je n'avais qu'un mois pour y parvenir sans quoi je la perdrais.

_ Un mois ?m'assurais-je abattu.

_ A partir de ce soir, un mois, me confirma Karl. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

_ Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

_ Il y a un lac derrière la maison, à 2 ou 3 hm. Elle aime bien s'assoir sur le petit ponton en bois pour réfléchir.

Je hochai la tête comme seul remerciement et partis dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée. Sookie était en effet là, assise sur le ponton les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Je fis b=volontairement un de bruit pour ne pas la surprendre et m'assis en face d'elle.

_ Je suis désolé ma chérie, m'excusais-je. Je ne savais pas où te trouver mais je te promets que je t'ai cherché partout jusqu'à obtenir le nom de Karl.

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu agressé ?me reprocha-t-elle froidement.

_ Je pensais que c'était lui qui te retenait contre ton grès.

Mon amante se releva d'un bond sur le coup de la colère. J'avais encore dit une bêtise visiblement.

_ C'est lui qui est venu pour moi et a prit soin de moi alors que j'étais pratiquement morte ! Et toi, où étais-tu pendant ce temps ? A courir derrière de nouvelles conquêtes ? Ou juste à comploter avec d'autres vampires vicieux pour gagner je ne sais quel titre ?

Alors c'était ça que lui avait dit Chaude Pluie ? Que je m'étais trouvé une nouvelle amante et l'avais tout simplement effacée de ma vie ? Et Sookie avait cru ces sornettes ? Il avait dû drôlement la torturer pour altérer son jugement à ce point et je sentais la morsure de la peine dans mon cœur. Sookie ne m'avait pas fait confiance… elle me considérait comme un coureur de jupons et n'avait toujours pas réalisé à quel point je l'aimais…

Je me levais à mon tour pour lui faire face. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde bien au fond des yeux et qu'elle comprenne que j'étais sincère. Evidemment elle me dévisageait mais c'était plus par défi que par intérêt. Sookie avait toujours été une forte tête et assumait pleinement ses convictions ce que j'avais toujours admiré.

_ Sookie, repris-je avec douceur. Je ne suis pas allé à la recherche d'une autre amante parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi, sinon je ne serais pas là ce soir, et je n'ai pas eu de temps à perdre à comploter pour gagner un nouveau titre parce que je te cherchai et j'y consacrai toute mon énergie. Je sais que Chaude Pluie t'a raconté certaines choses mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance Sookie.

_ Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?sniffa-t-elle méprisante. Tu m'as trahie.

_ Je ne t'ai trompée qu'une fois Sookie et c'était à Dallas quand je t'ai demandé de sucer les balles pour me les retirer.

Elle se tendit à ce souvenir. J'avais prévu cette réaction et ça faisait partie de mon plan pour la faire revenir en douceur dans mes bras.

_ Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de fois où je t'ai aidé et souvent sans motif apparent. J'ai tué Grande Ombre pour que tu restes en vie, et pourtant il était mon associé depuis très longtemps, je t'ai accompagnée à Dallas pour assurer ta sécurité, et pourtant rien ne m'y obligeait, je t'ai escortée à une orgie et me suis confronté à la folie d'une ménade pour toi, et pourtant je n'ai pas exigé de faveur en contrepartie alors que c'est habituellement ce que j'aurais fait, j'ai risqué ma peau en m'assurant que tu reçoives des soins au Mississippi, je t'ai donné mon sang pour que tu guérisses plus vite, et je me suis même plié à tes excentricités visant à secourir un vendeur sans importance à mes yeux mais que tu voulais aider, sans même parler de la meute de loup-garou que j'ai réduite à néant pour te sauver la peau. Je ne parle même pas des fois où j'ai envoyé quelqu'un veiller sur toi sans que tu le saches ou toutes les fois où j'ai dû inventer des prétextes pour empêcher la reine de t'emmener contre ta volonté alors que c'était dangereux pour moi de la faire douter de ma loyauté.

_ La reine ? Quoi ? Eric je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu me dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ?

_ Que je tiens beaucoup plus à toi que tu sembles le penser, soufflais-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes sans jamais quitter ses yeux.

Sookie était bouleversée, je le voyais bien, et c'était exactement ce que je cherchais à faire. Maintenant elle allait se poser des questions sur l'intérêt que je pourrais encore avoir à lui mentir puis comprendra que je suis sincère et donc que j'éprouve des sentiments forts à son égard. Je lui baise tendrement les mains et lui souris.

_ Je reviendrai te voir demain si tu le veux bien, offris-je plein d'espoir.

Mon amante se contenta de hocher la tête, l'émotion la privant de mots. Je m'éloignai à regret en songeant au défi qui se présentait devant moi. J'étais prêt à confesser tout à Pam, au prix de multiples railleries, et même à écrire à _Chère Abby_ pour lui demander conseil si ça signifiait que je pourrais récupérer Sookie et la garder à mes côtés pour le restant de mes nuits. Peut-être que lui avouer mon amour et lui apprendre le retour de mes souvenirs m'aideraient dans cette entreprise fastidieuse, je l'ignorais mais en tous cas j'étais prêt à tout pour obtenir le retour de Sookie.


	5. Chapitre 5

La première chose que je fis en me levant le lendemain fut de prévenir Pam. Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant soit écrasée par la culpabilité au point de faire des bêtises mettant en péril sa vie… elle sera punie plus tard. Pour l'instant ce qui m'importait était de rejoindre ma douce amante pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle. La connaissant elle aurait des tonnes de questions à me poser et il me faudrait calmer toutes ses incertitudes mais tant que je pouvais être avec elle ça m'allait. J'avais envie de lui apprendre le nom des constellations, de lui conter nos traditions vikings ou les situations les plus cocasses dans lesquelles je m'étais fourré mais ça relevait d'un degré de complicité que nous n'avions pas encore atteint. Quelle ironie de repartir à zéro en sachant le passé de notre relation ! Comment pouvait-on devenir si gauches et timides quand on avait eu de telles relations sexuelles ? C'était risible ! Quoi qu'il en soit je devais me préparer en vitesse pour paraître sous mon meilleur jour pour mon aimée.

J'arrivais de bonne heure mais perdait un temps fou à chercher mon amante dans l'immense propriété de Karl. Je fouillai les bois et trouvai finalement mon amante à genoux au sol, voutée, de dos à moi. Me précipitant vers elle je la récupérai immédiatement mes bras et séchai ses larmes… inexistantes… C'était quoi cette histoire ? Déjà que je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à Sookie mais là c'était carrément bizarre. Sookie avait gardé ses émotions humaines et je savais encore les décrypter que je sache…

_ Ça ne va pas Eric ?s'inquiéta mon amante.

C'était le monde à l'envers là ! Je n'avais jamais était victime d'hallucinations jusqu'à présent, j'avais bien vu Sookie prostrée au sol ! Non ? Je commençai à avoir des doutes…

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Mieux que toi visiblement !se moqua mon aimée.

C'est pas comme ça que j'allais la convaincre de revenir à la maison ! Si elle se mettait à penser que j'avais perdu l'esprit elle n'hésiterait pas entre Karl et moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant mon arrivée ?insistais-je vexé à l'idée de m'être trompé.

_ Oh ! J'oubliais !

Elle m'attira par la main et me fit me baisser là où elle était tout à l'heure. Je découvris ce qu'elle regardait. C'était… accrochez-vous bien ! C'était un hérisson. Vous avez bien lu : un hérisson !

Mon aimée le prit dans ses mains avec douceur. Elle me faisait penser à une enfant humaine. C'était craquant et j'étais content de la voir si joyeuse mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se passionnait tant pour cette petite bestiole.

_ Un hérisson, éludais-je perdu.

_ Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?s'égaya-t-elle en me le tendant.

Là je sentis qu'un peu du sang de mon amante faisait corps avec l'insignifiante créature. Elle lui avait donné son sang ! Avec Pam j'avais eu droit à tout et n'importe quoi mais jamais rien de similaire à ça.

_ Tu lui as donné ton sang, affirmais-je sceptique.

_ Il était malade, se rembrunit Sookie en le cajolant. Il allait mourir sinon.

_ C'est juste un hérisson Sookie, souris-je amusé.

_ On pourrait le garder ?me supplia-t-elle avec une mine de chien battu.

Il fallait que je résiste ! Moi, l'impitoyable guerrier viking respecté, n'allait pas me mettre à jouer à la SPA ! Quelle réputation ça me ferait si quelqu'un l'apprenait ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il fallait que je raisonne Sookie.

_ C'est juste un hérisson Sookie. Il y en a des milliers d'autres sur la planète.

_ Mais c'est celui-là que je veux !

_ Nous n'adopterons pas ce hérisson Sookie, tranchais-je avec fermeté.

_ Et pourquoi ?s'emporta mon aimée. Parce qu'aider un être inférieur à toi fait de toi un lâche ? En quoi étais-je différente de lui en début de semaine ? J'étais moi aussi un maillon de la chaîne alimentaire ! Pourtant tu m'as transformée alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de le garder avec moi ?

_ Sookie, soupirais-je excédé par ses excentricités. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'adopter un hérisson.

_ Ta propriété est immense. Tu ne remarqueras même pas sa présence.

Au moins ça voulait dire qu'elle avait l'intention de rentrer. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

_ Aujourd'hui c'est ce hérisson, demain ce sera peut-être un écureuil et qui sait ce que tu voudras adopter dans 2 mois ? Je n'ai pas envie de transformer ma propriété en ferme Sookie.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais !cracha presque mon amante. Tu ne bougerais pas le petit doigt pour aider quelqu'un qui ne te sert à rien !

Sur ce elle se détourna et s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt en estimant que la conversation était terminée. Moi j'avais encore des choses à lui dire et je n'allais certainement pas la laisser me mener par le bout du nez ! Je la contournai pour qu'elle soit obligée de rencontrer mon regard.

_ C'est la loi du plus fort Sookie, lui expliquais-je calmement. Celui qui s'adapte survit et le faible périt. C'est la même chose pour tout le monde.

_ Il a juste besoin qu'on l'aide, implora Sookie.

Je ne pouvais pas la faire pleurer, c'était trop dur pour moi de supporter de voir ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

_ Tu lui as donné ton sang ma chérie. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, sans toi il n'aurait pas passé la nuit, la réconfortais-je en posant mes mains sur ses bras nus.

_ Il va se faire dévorer !

Existait-il une espèce assez folle pour croquer ce type de mammifères ? J'en doutais fortement mais Sookie devait aussi le savoir mais refusait de le laisser s'en aller alors tous les prétextes étaient bons.

_ Il ne lui arrivera rien, lui assurais-je.

_ S'il-te-plaît Eric…

Ses lèvres tremblaient, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes… Argh ! Maudite soit la divinité qui m'inspirait ces sentiments pour Sookie !

_ Bien, soupirais-je dans la défaite. On va le garder, mais je te préviens : c'est le seul et l'unique qui aura ce privilège !

_ Oh merci Eric !s'écria Sookie en me sautant dans les bras.

Manque de chance pour moi elle avait oublié qu'elle avait toujours sa bestiole adorée dans les mains et ses pics se plantèrent dans mon abdomen avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de son omission. Elle se recula avant même que j'aie pu profiter un minimum de son étreinte et veilla à la bonne santé de son protégé avant de vérifier mon état. Je sens que mes relations avec ce hérisson maudit ne feraient que se dégrader à compter de cet instant.

Moi, Eric Nordman, chef guerrier à la réputation sanglante allait adopter un hérisson –hérisson qui, ne l'oublions pas, venait de me blesser- qui obtiendrait plus d'affection de la part de mon amante que votre pauvre shérif dévouée corps et âme –si j'en ai encore une, pas que je m'en soucie…- au bonheur et au plaisir de cette même femme qu'il aime déraisonnablement. J'aurais tout vu…

J'avais eu la chance de ne croiser personne à mon retour. Le hérisson que j'avais rebaptisé Bill -puisqu'après tout il était lui aussi une épine dans mon pied compte tenu de sa nature- sans en avertir ma délicieuse amante ne broncha pas trop durant le trajet. Sookie avait insisté pour qu'il vienne vivre chez moi ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle voyait son avenir proche là-bas, seul consolation que je tirai de cette histoire de hérisson.

Alors que je m'avançai tranquillement de ma demeure Pam surgit de l'obscurité. Merde ! Elle allait voir à quel point j'étais faible devant les beaux yeux de mon aimée.

_ Comme c'est mignon ! Un hérisson !se moqua Pam lugubre.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour te permettre ce genre de remarques désobligeantes Pamela, déclarais-je froidement. Tu as été une véritable déception ces derniers temps pour moi.

Pam ne pipa pas mot. Je savais que j'y étais allé trop fort et qu'elle ne méritait pas ces paroles dures mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas acceptable qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sookie donc j'étais obligé d'appuyer sur ce point.

_ Quand je te donne un ordre j'attends que tu l'exécutes à la lettre Pamela, est-ce bien clair ?

_ Oui maître.

_ Je ne te punis pas pour l'instant mais je n'oublie pas pour autant ta déloyauté.

Pam resta digne, acceptant mon jugement et assumant ses actes. C'était une qualité que j'aimais chez mon enfant et la pression de l'air devenait insupportable donc je choisis de lui changer les idées.

_ Je l'ai appelé Bill, souris-je fier de moi. Ça lui va bien, non ?

_ En parlant de Bill…, hésita mon enfant.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé s'enfuir !grognais-je en montrant les crocs.

J'avais rarement eu des réactions si violentes devant ma fille mais là il s'agissait de Compton, le misérable vampire qui m'avait dérobé l'innocence de mon amante, ce même détestable vampire qui avait trahi ma douce, et sans oublier le vampire pitoyable qui avait osé la toucher sans son consentement !

_ Il a bien été ensorcelé et relâché mais Clancy m'a rapporté qu'il avait été enlevé par Chaude Pluie et la sorcière que j'avais dénichée pour lancer le sortilège a elle aussi disparue.

_ Il faudra surveiller ça, répondis-je simplement en observant Bill le hérisson.

_ D'où sort-il ?

_ Sookie, soupirais-je.

_ Sookie t'a donné un hérisson !pouffa Pam.

_ Non, Sookie m'a fait un caprice pour garder un hérisson.

_ Et toi tu as accepté !

_ Elle allait pleurer, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.

_ Oh mon pauvre Eric !rit Pam très amusée par ma mésaventure. Sookie te ferait accepter n'importe quoi !

_ Je serais prêt à tout pour qu'elle revienne vivre à la maison, soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers le jardin pour me débarrasser de l'insignifiant hérisson.

Je m'accroupissais et posai délicatement Bill le hérisson dans l'herbe mais ce dernier se rapprocha de moi.

_ Tu cherches les ennuis ?grognais-je en montrant les crocs.

Pam se roulait par terre tant elle riait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Le pire dans l'histoire c'était que je n'étais même pas parvenu à effrayer Bill et qu'il continuait toujours à avancer vers moi comme s'il recherchait ma tendresse. Il devait me confondre avec Sookie là. Avais-je la tête d'un enfant de cœur ?

_ Tu devrais le laisser passer la nuit à l'intérieur Eric, souffla Pam une fois assez calmée pour parler. Il ne survivra pas à une nuit si rude.

_ Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse avant de chercher les problèmes, grommelais-je.

Je savais que ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens mais c'était juste un prétexte visant à me venger de l'affection qu'il recevait de la part de Sookie alors qu'elle m'était due. Foutue vermine !

_ Sookie n'appréciera pas d'apprendre que tu as laissé son hérisson mourir de froid, contesta Pam.

Serait-il possible d'arriver à une entente avec le hérisson pour qu'il ne monopolise l'attention de Sookie que pendant mes absences ? C'en était pathétique d'arriver à mener ce genre de réflexions !

Je soupirai et reprenais le hérisson dans mes mains pour le porter à l'intérieur. Je fus obligé de sacrifier un coussin taillé dans la soie pour que M. le hérisson de malheur aie un endroit confortable où dormir. Je me demandai combien de temps pouvait vivre ces créatures et quel âge avait celui-là –en gros combien de temps j'aurais encore à le supporter.

L'heure avait rapidement défilée et je me déshabillai en songeant à ma soirée. Après avoir accepté d'adopter le pauvre hérisson innocent Sookie m'avait entrainé à sa suite pour se promener dans les bois. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé mais ma simple présence à ses côtés était plus éloquente que n'importe quelle déclaration, ça prouvait que j'avais un fort attachement à elle au point de passer simplement du temps avec elle sans rien demander de particulier. Un vampire serait très ému de ce geste symbolique mais moi aimée ne réfléchissait pas encore comme un vampire, je doute même qu'elle le fasse un jour…

Bref, à part le fiasco de l'histoire du hérisson j'estimais avoir rempli mon quota pour reconquérir en douceur ma belle amante. Ce que j'appelai mon quota c'était tout simplement un nombre de choses à faire progressivement pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais.

Merci à La choupette tyrannique pour m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur et aussi pour tous ses commentaires


	6. Chapitre 6

Bill ronflait ! J'avais découvert ça hier alors que j'attendais que la mort me réclame pour la journée. C'était un son tout à fait inhabituel pour moi et particulièrement irritant puisqu'il me rappelait la présence de mon rival dans la pièce. Rival d'un hérisson ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Quand le néant m'emporta j'étais soulagé d'échapper à cette locomotive sur pattes.

Ce soir je me dirigeai confiant vers la résidence où logeait actuellement mon amante. J'étais vraiment impatient de la voir, son absence m'était de plus en plus douloureuse et je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle, ce que ne me permettaient pas mes allers-retours entre Shreveport et la demeure de Karl. Cette fois-ci je trouvai Sookie facilement. Bénis soient les Dieux, toutes religions confondues, je n'aurais pas à adopter un nouvel hérisson ou autre animal du même style ce soir !

Je m'asseyais près d'elle en silence et fermai les yeux en humant l'air frais de la nuit.

_ Qu'as-tu fait à Bill ?entama Sookie d'un ton assez froid.

_ Je l'ai ramené à la maison mais comme il faisait trop froid je l'ai laissé dormir dans la chambre sur un coussin. Si tu savais comme il peut ronfler !

_ Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Eric !siffla Sookie en se relevant d'un bond.

C'est là que je réalisai que je n'avais jamais évoqué le nouveau nom du hérisson en présence de mon aimée. Le vent souffla doucement, me confirmant mes soupçons. Compton était passé ici, il avait touché à Sookie et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu des rapports sexuels avec elle ce n'était pas acceptable. Je me tournai pour regarder Sookie qui, elle, me dévisageait avec colère.

_ Tu ne parlais donc pas du hérisson, conclus-je en soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce que le hérisson a à voir avec ça ?

_ Je l'ai appelé Bill. Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

_ Bill est venu me voir avant que tu arrives, m'apprit Sookie avec froideur.

Rien que je ne soupçonnai pas déjà. Je me relevai pour me mettre à son niveau. C'était le meilleur moyen pour la calmer, me mettre à niveau de ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse savoir que j'étais sincère.

_ Explique-toi, exigea-t-elle durement.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit exactement, soupirais-je. Mais je crois que dans l'ensemble c'est vrai. J'ai effectivement tenté de le tuer.

Mon aimée écarquilla les yeux devant ma franchise. Pourquoi passer par 4 chemins après tout ? Je lui devais la vérité, elle était mon amante.

_ Mais tu n'ignorais pas que je ne supportai pas Bill, me défendis-je.

_ Tu l'as provoqué ! Ce n'était pas qu'un simple règlement de compte entre vampire, tu t'es servi de moi pour l'humilier ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as transformée ? Gagner votre compétition stupide !

_ Je ne t'ai pas transformée pour ça Sookie, grognais-je. Je t'ai transformée parce que je voulais te garder avec moi plus qu'un misérable siècle !

_ Ça ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais inconsciente !

_ Tu as raison, j'ai provoqué Compton, mais lui aussi m'avait provoqué !

_ Quoi que tu dises tu as été le premier à ouvrir les hostilités, souffla Sookie avec de la déception dans la voix.

Je ne voulais pas que Sookie soit déçue par mes actes. Il fallait que je lui explique ! Je voulais qu'elle soit fière d'être celle que j'ai choisie pour passer le reste de mes nuits.

_ La première fois qu'il est venu se pavaner dans mon club pour t'exhiber alors qu'il savait que je te voudrais et la seconde où il avait carrément prit ta virginité alors que je la voulais aussi c'est ce que je considère comme de la provocation !m'emportais-je en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait volé.

_ Ma virginité ? En quoi ma virginité est-elle impliquée là-dedans ?

Si elle n'était pas un vampire son visage serait rougit par l'embarras et la colère mais ses canines se chargeaient d'exprimer ses émotions. Je sortis les miennes, de plus en plus irrité en pensant à ce que j'avais perdu sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. L'argent, le pouvoir, … rien ne changerait ça. Y penser était comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_ Je te voulais exclusivement mienne, Bill a fait en sorte de marquer son territoire en te dépucelant. Etant son supérieur il aurait dû te céder à mes soins dès la première nuit qu'il t'a emmené au Croquemitaine, grognais-je.

_ C'est donc tout ce que je représente à vos yeux ? Un animal de compagnie baisable si l'envie vous prend. Un sac de sang sur talons aiguille. Echangeable à souhait.

_ Sookie, tu sais très bien…, commençais-je en me maitrisant.

_ Que c'est ce qu'on est tous à vos yeux, finit mon amante tristement. Tu me l'as très bien expliqué toi-même la nuit où tu m'as drainée. Les êtres humains ne sont que des vaches pour vous mais qui présentes l'avantage d'êtres baisables.

Elle faisait complètement erreur mais elle ne m'écouterait pas, quoi que je lui dise.

_ Je n'appartiens pas à ton monde Eric, conclu-t-elle sombrement. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de perdre ton temps ici, je suis sûr qu'un shérif à d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire.

_ Tu fais partie de mon monde Sookie ! Tu es un vampire, mon enfant, mon amante, énumérais-je.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire ! Tu me l'as imposé !cria Sookie.

On en venait au vif du sujet. Je ne pense pas que cette discussion se déroule bien vu notre précédent échange mais je ne crois pas que Sookie accepte de laisser ce sujet de côté jusqu'à demain.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix Sookie. Tu allais mourir quoi que je fasse !

_ Tu aurais peut-être pu éviter de me drainer dans ce cas !ironisa mon amante acerbe.

_ Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé…, hésitais-je

Je gardai le retour des souvenirs et la découverte de mon amour pour elle pour plus tard. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer et ça pourrait me servir dans un futur proche en cas de trop grosse dispute par exemple.

_ Disons que je n'ai pas réalisé que je te prenais trop de sang…

_ Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Non mais tu te moques de moi Eric ! Tu as 1 000 ans, de faibles besoins en sang, une grande maîtrise sur toi, et tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas su où t'arrêter !

J'avais, visiblement, choisi les mauvais mots pour m'exprimer. Il fallait vraiment que je pèse tous mes mots avant de dire une ânerie. J'aimais Sookie, sa perte était intolérable, il me fallait redresser la barre.

_ Le sang, combiné au sexe, m'a fait comme un court circuit et le temps que je me reprenne j'avais déjà bu trop de ton sang.

Je savais qu'elle était proche de fondre en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un vampire et ce sujet devait donc être sensible pour elle mais je devais lui dire ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

_ Il est tard, renifla-t-elle sans relever les yeux vers moi. Tu devrais partir pour ne pas être surpris par le soleil.

C'était totalement faux. Il ne devait pas être plus de minuit, nous avions encore beaucoup de temps devant nous mais je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas rester en ma présence plus longtemps. Ça me blessait mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui de respecter sa demande. Je partis après avoir déposé un baisé doux sur sa joue assez rapidement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le refuser.

Autant que je détestai l'admettre, j'avais besoin de Pam et de ses conseils ridicules sur les femmes humaines puisque Sookie était encore trop jeune pour adapter sa façon de voir à celle des vampires. En même temps je suis sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas me conseiller sur tous les sujets problématiques qui m'éloignaient de mon amante puisque mon enfant était très heureuse d'être un vampire ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sookie. Cette question me turlupinait toujours autant. Je lui offrait la vie éternelle sans rien demander d'autre que son affection et elle trouvait encore le moyen de me repousser ! Et moi qui pensais que sa transformation nous permettrait d'arriver à discuter de nos différents sans en venir à se fâcher sur des bêtises pareilles ! Je ne m'imaginai certainement pas en arriver là !

Je dégainai mon portable à la moitié du parcours me ramenant chez moi et composai une fois de plus le numéro de portable de mon enfant.

_ Pam, je dois te voir dans les plus brefs délais, annonçais-je d'entrée.

_ Bien maître. Où puis-je vous rejoindre ?

Elle avait judicieusement choisit de faire profil bas pour quelques temps. Enfin un choix réfléchi ! Si elle avait raisonné mieux le soir du réveil de mon amante je ne serais pas dans une merde pareille.

_ Chez moi et amène le dossier où tu conserves les conseils que tu pioches dans Chère Abby, je vais en avoir besoin.

Je raccrochai dans la seconde, déjà assez honteux d'en arriver là sans avoir en plus à en rajouter. Comment une relation qui promettait un avenir si brillant avait-elle put sombrer ainsi dans le conflit permanent ? Pourquoi Sookie ne voyait pas à quel point je l'aimais ? J'avais pourtant tout fait dans les règles ! J'étais certain que Russell n'avait pas eu tant de soucis _**lui**_…

Pam patientait calmement sur le canapé de mon salon quand j'arrivais chez moi, vêtue d'un tailleur tout neuf de couleur rose –il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais…- mais se releva à mon entrée. Elle me tendit le dossier que je lui avais demandé comme une parfaite petite secrétaire. Ce n'était pas ce que je lui demandais. Je voulais qu'elle pense à ma place puisque visiblement quoi que je fasse ce n'était jamais bien. Je le pris néanmoins pour me faire une idée de ce que j'allais devoir changer dans ma façon d'agir. Les sujets que je parcourais étaient d'un ridicule qui frôlait le pathétique, ma relation avec Sookie n'avait rien de commun avec ces histoires.

_ En quoi est-ce censé m'aider ?grognais-je en le posant sur la table basse avant de m'affaler sur le canapé, vaincu.

_ Si tu commençais par me dire quel est ton problème, proposa Pam avec son ton professionnel.

_ Où veux-tu qu'il y ait un problème ?m'emportais-je. C'est Sookie ! Encore et toujours Sookie !

Pam me fit un sourire compatissant. Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Maintenant même ma plus fidèle enfant avait pitié de moi !

_ Eric, commença-t-elle avec douceur. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu l'aimes ? Ce serait un grand pas pour vous deux.

_ Pourquoi ?ricanais-je lugubre. Parce que tant que Sookie n'aura pas comprit que nous aussi sommes capables d'éprouver des sentiments alors ça ne servira strictement à rien sinon à la mettre encore plus en colère.

_ Sur quoi portait la dispute de ce soir ?

_ Compton. Il est allé la voir.

_ Aïe, commenta Pam.

_ Il lui a rapporté que j'avais tenté de le tuer.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

_ Que c'était vrai.

Pourquoi aurais-je menti ? Même elle pensait que j'étais un connard de manipulateur sans scrupules ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à ma Sookie !

_ Alors où ça a dérapé ?

_ Quand je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait volé sa virginité.

Pam grimaça. Elle aussi devait penser que ça manquait de tact pourtant Sookie devrait être habituée à mon franc parler.

_ Elle m'a sorti des bêtises comme quoi je la considère comme les animaux de compagnie que nous échangions autrefois.

_ Comment est-elle au courant de ça ? Compton est trop jeune n'a jamais utilisé ce mode de nutrition et je doute qu'il lui en aurait parlé de toute façon.

_ C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé pour lui expliquer comment son amie Nikkie s'était fourrée dans de sales draps. C'était avant que nous ayons des rapports sexuels, me justifiais-je.

_ Tu voies comment tu en parles !s'écria Pam. Avoir des rapports sexuels ! C'est comme si tu parlais de regarder la télé ou de faire une promenade ! Sookie n'est pas une des vulgaires salopes que tu baisais avant de la rencontrer Eric ! Il faut que tu apprennes à la regarder autrement qu'une simple baise !

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais baisée !

_ Tu aurais dû dire que tu lui avais fait l'amour, corrigea Pam avec froideur. Tu l'aimes, tu as aimé son corps donc tu lui as fait l'amour.

Ça c'était bien les femmes ! A chipoter pour un petit mot ! Pff… j'avais pas fini avec cette histoire.

_ Bien, c'était avant que _nous fassions l'amour_ Pam.

_ C'est un début, soupira Pam. Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé après ça.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas de mon monde et que je devrais arrêter de venir la voir. J'ai protesté en lui disant qu'elle était de notre monde puisqu'elle était un vampire mais elle m'a reproché sa transformation et de là elle m'a demandé des explications sur ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ?insista Pam.

_ J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs. Je buvais son sang et tout m'est revenu mais quand j'ai repris mes esprits il était déjà trop tard pour la garder humaine, j'avais bu trop de son sang.

Je n'étais pas tellement fier de cet épisode à la réflexion. Sookie aurait mérité une transformation plus douce, avec de multiples orgasmes – et donc de multiples étreintes passionnées- pour que la perte de sang passe mieux. Pour ma défense je n'avais pas encore retrouvé mes souvenirs et j'avais initialement prévu de la vider de son sang pour me débarrasser de l'addiction qui me liait à elle…il ne valait mieux pas que Pam sache ça…

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tout simplement expliqué ?s'étonna Pam.

_ Chaude Pluie lui a lavé le cerveau ! Comment aurais-je pu justifier ce que j'avais fait sans qu'elle se rebiffe !

Pam soupira et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine en regardant ailleurs. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, Sookie me manquait et plus j'y pensais plus je trouvais de nouvelles choses dans mon comportement qui ont pu la contrarier. Il fallait vraiment que je change ma façon d'interpréter ses paroles et d'interagir avec elle si je voulais avoir une infime chance qu'elle rentre à la maison.

_ Tu devrais adopter une autre attitude avec elle, me conseilla Pam en sortant de ses pensées. Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre que le sexe que vous adoriez partager quand tu avais perdu la mémoire ?

Il y avait plein de choses que nous partagions en cette lointaine période bénie. Nous parlions énormément, j'adorais l'écouter parler de ses journées ou de son passé, ou de notre histoire…

_ Nous parlions beaucoup, finis-je par répondre.

_ De quoi ?

_ Sookie me racontait sa journée ou je lui demandais de me parler de son passé…

_ C'est un très bon point !s'enjoua Pam. Parle-lui de ton passé ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de choses qu'elle aimerait savoir sur ton histoire !

_ Et comment je suis censé introduire ça ?grognais-je sceptique.

_ Parle-lui de ta transformation, de ta vie humaine et des évènements historiques que beaucoup d'humains ont mal traduit.

Le massacre de St Petersburg par exemple, Sookie sera certainement intéressée de savoir jusqu'où la folie d'une ménade peut aller.

_ On pourrait aussi appeler Russell Edgington, suggéra Pam.

_ Je n'en vois pas tellement l'intérêt.

_ Il a été le premier à transformé son amant. Il saura te conseiller sur la façon dont tu devrais aborder cette nouvelle phase de votre relation.

_ Il est déjà tard, je le ferais demain, soupirais-je en me frottant le visage. Tu peux passer la nuit ici, c'est plus prudent.

_ J'ai une bonne foulée Eric, je serai vite rentrée chez moi, contra Pam.

_ Je _souhaite_ t'avoir ici pour la journée, corrigeais-je.

_ Dans ce cas je reste, sourit Pam avec son habituel ton moqueur.

_ Merci Pam, pour…tout ça, éludais-je en faisant un vague signe vers son dossier.

Pam resta interdite. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais des remerciements, elle avait de quoi être choquée.

_ Tu es sur la bonne voie Eric, me récompensa Pam avec sérieux. Si tu veux récupérer Sookie ne perd jamais de vue ton objectif, ça t'aidera à te comporter.

Elle avait raison. L'idée de perdre Sookie serait assez effrayante pour me plier au moindre de ses mœurs humains. Si mon amante venait à choisir Karl je pense que je répondrais à ma mort définitive. Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré sans même m'en apercevoir et il était hors de question que je la laisse quitter mes bras maintenant que je l'avais trouvée.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas le cadeau que je lui avais fait en lui offrant la vie éternelle et pour régler cette question il ne me restait plus qu'un mois, sans quoi je la perdrai…


	7. Chapitre 7

La nuit suivante je me préparai en vitesse, bien déterminé à montrer à mon amante que j'étais prêt à faire des efforts pour elle. Je survolai rapidement la distance qui me séparait d'elle et fut choqué de ce que je vis en atterrissant sur la pelouse. Ma Sookie était bien là, à l'intérieur de la demeure de Karl, mais elle était assise derrière un piano sur lequel elle jouait avec élégance et talent. Elle était une fois de plus magnifique, vêtue d'une robe bleu pastel avec un ruban de soie blanc retenant ses beaux cheveux blonds en arrière.

Un peu en retrait, Karl écoutait attentivement la mélodie qu'elle jouait et rectifiait de temps en temps son jeu. Je ne savais pas que mon aimée jouait au piano, je ne savais même pas qu'elle en avait un. Il était impossible qu'elle commence à peine à apprendre, elle était brillante !

Karl m'aperçu et me fit signe d'entrer sans pour autant interrompre Sookie. Après quelques minutes à l'écouter il m'entraina à l'écart du salon où mon aimée jouait sans savoir que j'étais arrivé.

_ Autant que ça me déplait, soupira Karl. J'ai besoin que vous preniez Sookie pour les 3 prochains jours.

Récupérer Sookie ? Je n'avais même pas osé l'imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous ! L'ennui étant que ce n'était que pour 3 jours… Je me demandai pourquoi un tel revirement de situation.

_ Je m'occuperai bien d'elle, assurais-je avec suffisance.

_ J'en doute, sniffa Karl dédaigneux. Mais si je la garde ici elle mourra.

_ Vous avez mis la vie de Sookie en danger !grognais-je furieux.

_ Non. Mon créateur vient pour me rendre visite. Le problème c'est qu'il estime que mes enfants n'ont jamais le niveau pour faire de bons vampires alors il les exécute systématiquement.

En effet, mieux valait que je prenne Sookie avec moi pour l'éloigner le plus possible de ce vampire. En un sens c'était une véritable bénédiction, restait à voir comment Sookie le prendrait…

_ Il faudra lui trouver un piano aussi, poursuivit Karl. Même si elle ne fait que débuter elle est excellente et je préfère qu'elle s'entraine tous les soirs.

_ Elle débute ?répétais-je ahuri.

_ Depuis qu'elle est chez moi. J'ai pour coutume d'apprendre à chacun de mes enfants à jouer d'un instrument de musique.

_ Sauf qu'elle n'est pas ton enfant, sifflais-je.

_ Elle le sera à la fin du mois.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Sookie cesse de jouer. Nous nous retournâmes en même temps pour constater qu'un autre vampire était entré dans la salle. C'était un homme sombre et trapu qui n'avait vraiment rien d'engageant. A sa vue Karl se tendit immédiatement. C'était donc lui son créateur. Et ce débile profond ne l'avait même pas senti arriver ! Qu'importe son âge, s'il s'en prenait à mon aimée il aurait à faire à moi ! Avec l'assistance de Karl nous devrions bien parvenir à nous débarrasser de lui.

_ Maître, s'inclina Karl. Je vous présente Eric et son enfant Sookie. Ils s'apprêtaient justement à partir.

Bon, au moins il avait couvert Sookie. Cette dernière, bien qu'ignorante des raisons de son comportement, se garda bien de broncher. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais tant, elle savait quand il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer pour sa propre sécurité.

_ Oui, l'appuyais-je. Nous allons y aller, confirmais-je en tendant la main à Sookie pour la faire sortir.

Le créateur de Karl nous scruta avec un évident dédain mais ne nous bloqua pas le passage. Ce type était lugubre, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas déjà perdu l'esprit. Mon aimée me suivit à l'extérieur et nous parcourûmes un bon km avant que je prenne la parole.

_ Karl ne voulait pas te laisser avec moi. S'il l'a fait c'était vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Et c'est censé me rassurer ?sniffa Sookie en se détachant de moi.

C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là j'avais vraiment mal choisi mes mots. Quel crétin !

_ Son créateur est bien plus dangereux que moi et tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal Sookie.

Elle me lança un regard brûlant de haine avant de se murer dans un silence boudeur. Je décidai donc de la forcer à communiquer en l'amenant à me poser des questions par curiosité.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire pareil, monologuais-je. Mon créateur, malgré son très grand âge, manifeste une soif de vivre presque effrayante. Il a pourtant vu tant de choses, c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore las de ce monde.

Je savais, à la posture qu'adopta mon amante, que j'avais piqué son intérêt mais qu'elle lutait pour ne pas se retourner vers moi pour me noyer de questions. Il fallait que je continue sur cette voie. Pam m'avait bien dit qu'il fallait que j'arrive à communiquer avec elle plus aisément, comme lorsque je suis resté chez elle sans aucun souvenir.

_ Certains vampires supportent mal leur éducation, mon créateur aurait dû être l'un d'entre eux puisque sa créatrice était une garce en puissance et pourtant, étonnamment, il a bien passé cette étape. Cette peste ne lui aura vraiment rien épargné, ce qui explique d'ailleurs comment elle a périt…

Les muscles de mon aimée se tendaient de plus en plus, cherchant vainement à conserver cette froide indifférence face à mes propos.

_ Malgré ça il a été un bon créateur, exigeant mais il savait aussi apprécier mes progrès à leur juste valeur. En même temps nous étions assez semblables puisque nous avions été éduqués dans une idée ressemblante, bien que nous ayons été très éloignés géographiquement…

Mon amante ferma les yeux, les traits pincés, et souffla profondément. C'était bien ce que je me disais. Sa curiosité allait prendre le pas sur sa bouderie exagérée. Je commençai à me dire que j'avais abusé de mon pouvoir sur elle le soir de son réveil, j'aurais dû commencer par lui parler tout simplement. Pourquoi diable avais-je eu besoin de Pam pour me rendre compte que c'était quelque chose que nous avions toujours partagé sans ambiguïtés induite invariablement ? Déjà quand elle m'avait téléphoné pour demander ma présence à une pitoyable orgie nous avions discuté avec un naturel troublant, comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire tous les soirs. Or ce n'était pas le cas, je ne perdais de temps à ces politesses que pour des affaires politiques et ça se résumait à un bilan de la situation globale. Avec Sookie le plus banal des sujets se transformait en une conversation passionnante, c'était une chose que j'adorais chez elle, qu'elle puisse me faire sentir si humain.

_ C'est pourquoi je m'interroge vraiment sur l'attitude de ce vampire. Il a dû être récemment condamné à quelques années de cercueil enchainé avec de l'argent, je ne vois pas comment on peut être si sinistre et cruel sinon.

Mon aimée fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation. Visiblement elle devait estimer que je faisais la paire avec ce vampire. Il était vraiment réjouissant de voir l'image qu'elle avait de moi…

_ Aucun créateur ne devrait tuer les enfants de ses propres enfants, c'est considéré comme un crime chez les nôtres.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Sookie tourna la tête vers moi, ses jolis yeux turquoise scintillants d'interrogations muettes. Bien que je n'aie pas encore obtenu un mot d'elle comme je l'espérai je la renseignais sur le sujet.

_ Il existe un vampire dans chaque pays qui fait office de juge. Son autorité surpasse celle des rois et reines mais pas celle de celui du maître.

_ Le maître ?

Enfin ! Je n'y croyais presque plus. Je retins de justesse un sourire satisfait pour ne pas la contrarier et poursuivis mes explications.

_ Oui, le maître. C'est un des premiers vampires, il contrôle la totalité du continent. Il y a 5 maîtres, 1 par continent, et il s'agit des 4 premiers enfants du vampire du originel et le vampire originel lui-même. Ils élisent eux-mêmes leurs Magistrats, 1 par pays.

_ Quel est leur fonction exactement ?

_ Ils jugent des vampires et les punissent en conséquence de leurs actes. Celui qui gère ce pays a été formé durant l'Inquisition avant d'être transformé par un des maîtres. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Inquisition ?

_ J'ai lu à ce propos.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire fier qui envahit mes lèvres. Certes mon amante avait eu du mal à suivre un cursus scolaire acceptable à cause de sa télépathie mais elle restait assoiffée de savoir et continuer d'apprendre par ses propres moyens. Je serais ravi de lui faire part de toutes mes connaissances –dont certaines ne seraient jamais consignées dans un bouquin d'histoire ou du moins par correctement.

_ Le Magistrat est un vampire blasé, recherchant le divertissement par les moyens les plus cruels possibles.

_ Tu as déjà comparu devant lui ?

Oh oui ! Et c'était vraiment une chance que je m'en sois sorti à si bon compte d'ailleurs ! S'il je n'avais pas tant d'expérience ça aurait pu très mal finir. Je finis par lui répondre sans aucune trace d'humour dans ma voix.

_ Je m'y suis présenté pour la mort de Grande Ombre. Chaude Pluie m'y avait fait convoquer mais j'ai eu gain de cause puisque Grande Ombre volait dans les caisses. J'ai eu à payer une lourde amende mais comme ça ne suffisait pas à Chaude Pluie il a envoyé Charles enquêter sur le meilleur moyen de m'atteindre. Et moi comme un crétin je l'ai envoyé te protéger, lui apportant la solution sur un plateau.

Je soupirai à la suite de cette révélation, en colère contre moi-même pour avoir été si stupide. En plus Sookie semblait soudain très distante, le fait que j'ai évoqué Chaude Pluie j'imagine…

_ Je suis désolé Sookie. En cherchant à tester un vampire que je ne connaissais pas et à garder un œil sur toi je t'ai mise en danger, ça n'aurais pas dû arriver.

Mon aimée m'étonna en faisant l'impasse sur mes précédentes paroles pour revenir à une discussion moins risquée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu partageais de si crucial avec ton créateur ?

Mon sourire revînt instantanément. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme !

_ Il était légionnaire et moi j'étais un guerrier. Nous savions tous deux manipuler les armes. Quant à savoir ce que nous possédant en commun…, finis-je avec un sourire.

Ma délicieuse amante arqua le sourcil, me défiant de proposer un seul point commun pour qu'elle puisse le démentir en suivant. Elle n'avait pas encore complètement oublié son hostilité et je me doutai bien que quoi que je dise ce soir il me faudrait redoubler d'efforts demain et les jours suivants pour la convaincre de mon attachement à elle.

_ Tu es une personne passionnée, autant dans une relation que pour une idée. Tu sais t'adapter quand tu y es contrainte et tu prévoies les attaques adverses. Tu penses toujours à innover et à apprendre. Tu serais une reine parfaite…

J'ignore si c'était le choc provoqué par ma déclaration ou simplement qu'elle était d'accord avec mon opinion d'elle mais en tous cas mon amante ne trouva rien à redire. Nous dûmes faire encore 2 ou 3 km en silence avant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

_ Ce serait indiscret de te demander ce qui…ce qui est arrivé à ton créateur ?hésita-t-elle gênée.

_ Sa créatrice était une sadique sans scrupules. Elle venait d'être libérée donc elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour créer un enfant mais elle l'a pourtant fait rien que pour jouer avec. Un jour mon créateur a eu le malheur d'éprouver de l'affection pour une jeune humaine alors elle l'a capturée pour la torturer devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe à ses blessures et ça a été comme ça jusqu'à sa libération.

_ A-t-il été comme ça avec toi ?

_ Non. Il s'est comporté comme un compagnon d'arme, un père à la limite, mais il n'a jamais abusé de son pouvoir pour se divertir.

_ Mais il en a quand même abusé.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je ne voulais rien lui cacher donc j'approfondissais ce sujet tumultueux.

_ Tous les créateurs abusent de leurs pouvoirs sur leurs enfants à un moment ou un autre. C'est extrêmement dur de savoir où s'arrêter quand tu deviens créateur. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton enfant sans éducation, ça serait comme l'exposer au soleil tant c'est dangereux pour lui, mais tu ne peux pas trop sévir parce que tu dois mériter sa confiance et son respect éternelle pour être un bon créateur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir maitrisée ainsi à ton réveil mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre de réaction.

_ Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te saute dans les bras !sniffa Sookie.

_ A vrai dire… si…

Mon aimée me fit les gros yeux en s'immobilisant complètement. Elle était si innocente… J'avais envie de lui faire hurler mon nom dans le plaisir sur cette pelouse au milieu de nulle part sans attendre. Mais ça m'était impossible…pour l'instant…

J'arrêtai de justesse la gifle qu'elle me destinait et en profitai pour la tirer à moi, ses lèvres n'étant pas séparées par plus de 2 cm des miennes.

_ Pourquoi ce sujet te met-il systématiquement en colère ?m'enquis-je calmement.

_ Je n'ai jamais désiré devenir un vampire Eric !

Là elle ne m'apprenait rien, elle me l'avait déjà dit hier.

_ Pourquoi ? Il y a tant d'humains qui tueraient pour avoir ta place et toi tu me reproches en permanence le cadeau que je t'ai fait.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi Eric ! Je ne vais pas tuer quelqu'un par plaisir mais par nécessité. Toi tu prends plaisir à voir la souffrance chez autrui !

_ Un exemple pour illustrer cette brillante théorie ?ironisais-je.

_ Bill.

_ Bill, soupirais-je en la relâchant. Encore et toujours Bill… Bill est un cas à part. Je veux un autre exemple.

_ En quoi Bill serait un cas à part ?s'écria mon aimée. Tu l'as consciemment confronté à ma transformation pour le faire souffrir alors que tu savais très bien que tu allais le tuer !

_ Pourtant il est encore en vie. T'a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

Mon aimée garda le silence, visiblement troublée par cette partie.

_ Je lui ai laissé la vie parce que je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas d'apprendre que je l'avais tué par jalousie. La seule contrepartie était sa mémoire, et je trouve que ce n'est vraiment pas cher payé par rapport à ce qu'il a osé te faire.

Je grommelai la dernière partie mais au moins j'avais réussi à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui sans m'emporter ou lui montrer les crocs comme je l'avais fait la veille. Mon aimée m'observa comme si je venais soudainement de m'exprimer dans ma langue natale. Peut-être qu'elle m'associait mal au mot jalousie ou peut-être était-ce l'idée que j'aie fait ça pour elle. Dans les deux cas j'étais censé gagner des points.

_ Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux de Bill ? Tu es son supérieur hiérarchique !

Visiblement elle n'avait pas saisi ce que je voulais lui dire. Tellement innocente ma Sookie, ne se doutant même pas à quel point son premier amant était vicieux.

_ Que je sois son supérieur ne m'a pas permit d'obtenir la seule chose qui m'intéressait chez lui. Je ne suis pas en position de blâmer les lois auxquelles nous devons nous soumettre mais dans ce cas elles ont été un véritable boulet enchaîné à mon pied.

Sans elles j'aurais put tout simplement prendre Sookie sans me soucier de ce moustique insignifiant. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était permit d'informer la reine de la télépathie de mon amante. Etait-ce une vengeance parce qu'elle s'était choisi un autre amant ? Devais-je le dire à mon aimée ou attendre d'avoir rétablit un minimum de confiance entre nous ? Je pouvais toujours laisser passer les jours calmement en me conformant à mon plan –celui visant à regagner la confiance de mon amante, pas celui visant à tuer cet abruti de Bill- et le lui dire le soir de son départ, histoire de m'assurer que ce soit Bill qui subisse sa colère la prochaine fois. Je crois que j'allais faire ça…

Nous marchions à vitesse humaine donc nous n'avancions pas très vite mais l'heure tournait en revanche. J'arrêtai ma Sookie en lui prenant la main et attendis qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Son visage exprimait une franche surprise mais pas de dégoût comme je m'y attendais, c'était un signe encourageant.

_ L'aube approche et nous ne sommes même pas à la moitié du chemin. Me laisserais-tu te prendre dans mes bras pour continuer par la voie des airs ?

Elle hocha la tête timidement en faisant un petit pas dans ma direction. Au moins elle était raisonnable. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras, jouissant de la sensation de son corps frêle dans mes bras puissants une nouvelle fois, et décollai immédiatement. Mon aimée garda le silence une nouvelle fois, admirant la vue sous nous avec intérêt. Je doute que le temps puisse lui ôter certaines de ses habitudes humaines qui lui font admirer des broutilles –ni son affection pour les hérissons machiavéliques malheureusement…

Le bilan de cette soirée était assez bon : je récupérai temporairement mon aimée chez moi et nous avions réussi à communiquer sans lever la voix. Même si tous nos problèmes n'étaient pas encore réglés nous étions en bonne voie pour. J'avais bon espoir pour qu'elle me choisisse pour créateur –très bon espoir même !- et je n'allais pas relâcher mes efforts même après qu'elle m'ait choisi. Je voulais lui offrir tout ce que le monde compte de richesse et lui prouver nuits après nuits mon attachement pour elle.

J'atterris rapidement sur l'allée de ma demeure et déposai doucement mon aimée au sol. Nous nous avançâmes ensemble vers l'entrée. La scène faisait si naturelle qu'elle en aurait fait enfler mon cœur de bonheur s'il avait encore été en mesure de battre. Bill le hérisson était toujours dans notre chambre et évidemment il accouru –je ne pensais pas que ces petites bêtes pouvaient courir si vite, peut-être le sang de Sookie le permettait- vers mon amante. Saleté de bestiole ! Aussi collant que son homonyme ! En plus je croyais que nous étions parvenus à un accord : je le laissai dormir dedans et en échange il ne monopolisait Sookie que pendant mon absence. Nous, les vikings, n'avions qu'une parole, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de ces foutus hérissons.

Je pensai à la construction d'une niche au fond du jardin pour lui, avec écrit en gros PARIA sur le devant. Pendant ce temps mon aimée le dorlotait. Pourquoi n'étais-je jamais câliné moi alors que lui l'était en permanence ?

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Bill ?s'enquit mon aimée sans animosité.

_ Il est comme lui : une épine dans mon pied, et ça tombe bien puisqu'il en est recouvert.

_ Eric !

Malgré sa réprimande je savais qu'elle était amusée, ça se lisait clairement sur ses traits. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde ça avec les années comme beaucoup de vampires le font. Bien sûr elle devrait s'habituer à rester impassible en présence de nos semblables mais je voulais continuer à lire ses sentiments sur son visage quand nous serons seuls. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais c'était avec elle que je me montrai le plus expressif et j'espérais le devenir encore plus à force de passer du temps avec elle. J'en mourrais si sa joie de vivre venait à disparaitre pour qu'elle devienne aussi blasée que Pam pouvait l'être par moment. Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.

_ Il faut lui trouver un autre nom, trancha Sookie avec douceur.

_ Compton ?proposais-je.

_ Je ne te savais pas si obsédé par Bill, se moqua ma douce. Tu n'as jamais songé à l'épouser ?

Beurk ! Rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée –et il fallait y aller pour donner la nausée à un vampire, surtout quand il a mon âge !- et je retins la grimace du siècle. Me marier avec Bill… pouah ! Même plus bas que terre je ne me résignerais jamais à m'abaisser à cette idée abominable ! Et songez donc à la nuit de noces ! Vous me voyer l'appeler '_'Billounêt''_ ou répondre à ses caresser inexpérimentées ? Si vous avez répondu oui alors faites en sorte de ne jamais croiser mon chemin ! Non, non, non…la seule personne que j'avais un jour songé épouser était dans cette chambre avec moi –pas le hérisson !- et bichonnait une faible créature sans intérêt qui dédiait sa vie à me pourrir l'existence.

_ Epargne-moi des visions d'horreur tu veux, expirais-je presque traumatisé.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour conjurer le cauchemar et la fit rire en lui expliquant mes raisons –sans les détails qui m'avaient soulevé l'estomac. Je fus plus qu'heureux qu'elle ne rejette pas mon étreinte et me concentrai sur l'horripilante créature qu'elle tenait dans ses bras pour réfléchir afin de lui faire plaisir et de la garder plus longtemps dans mes bras.

_ Terminator ?

_ Non !rit Sookie.

_ Dracula…non, c'est une insulte pour lui… Alors disons… Van Helsing !

L'ennemi juré de Dracula, la comparaison idéale ! Mon aimée secoua la tête, amusée mais refusant toujours ma proposition.

_ Quinn ? Sam ? Lèn ?

_ Tu as vraiment un esprit tordu !s'amusa ma douce.

_ T'es sûre que tu veux pas garder Terminator ?

_ On va rester sur Bill pour le moment, décida mon aimée en quittant mes bras pour l'installer sur son coussin.

_ Il faudrait lui faire une niche, soupirais-je. On pourrait l'installer tout au fond du jardin…

_ Arrête ! Il n'est pas si gênant !

_ D'un on avait convenu qu'il serait dans le jardin et de deux tu ne l'as jamais entendu ronfler !

_ C'est un hérisson, tu ne vas pas me dire que son tout petit ronflement t'empêche de dormir !railla ma douce.

_ C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu dormiras bien avant lui, ronchonnais-je.

Sookie sourit avec amusement et s'approcha de moi comme si elle cherchait à redonner le sourire à un petit garçon qui boudait. En même temps c'était un peu ce que je faisais…mais j'avais quand même 1 000 ans… Puéril, je sais…

_ Dans ce cas je prendrais Bill avec moi dans ma chambre ce soir et demain j'emploierai mon temps à lui faire un abri pour qu'il puisse dormir dehors.

_ Dans ta chambre ?répétais-je pris de court. Mais tu dors ici Sookie…

_ Je n'aurais pas ma chambre à part ?s'étonna Sookie avec ce que j'assimilai à une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

_ S'il-te-plaît Sookie…, priais-je en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Allez savoir pourquoi ça marchait mieux avec Bill le hérisson. Elle éclata de rire devant mon ton suppliant, pétillant de vie malgré nos différents. J'aimais nos moments de complicité, je perdais toute notion de temps quand nous étions si proches.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du noir à ton âge !rit-elle.

C'est vrai que ce serait assez paradoxal pour un vampire qui doit vivre exclusivement dans la nuit. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir son corps près du mien pendant la journée, sa simple présence me reposerait plus que toutes les journées de repos qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son enlèvement et qui ne m'avaient absolument pas ressourcé.

_ S'il-te-plaît Sookie…, répétais-je en y mettant encore plus du côté vampire larmoyant.

Ses rires cessèrent et pour achever de convaincre mon aimée par ma prestation théâtrale je pris ses mains dans les miennes et rivai mon regard au sien avec cette même intensité. L'observation de me permis de voir que sa détermination flanchait pour finalement disparaître. J'aurais pu me féliciter d'être bon acteur mais mes sentiments pour Sookie avaient tout le mérite dans l'histoire.

_ Mais je veux un piano en échange, marchanda mon amante.

Je faillis tomber par terre sous le choc. Mon aimée sera un vampire exceptionnelle, j'avais eu raison de lui ouvrir les portes de mon monde, elle sera redoutable.

_ Un piano blanc à queue, précisa-t-elle.

Oui…redoutable…


	8. Chapitre 8

Après avoir listé ses exigences concernant son piano nous pûmes nous mettre au lit puisqu'elle était encore trop jeune pour veiller après l'aurore. Là encore un autre problème s'imposa…

_ Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama de Pam à me prêter ?

Je me figeai, incertains de ce que je venais d'entendre. Un pyjama ? Pour un vampire ? Personnellement je ne portai strictement rien durant mes heures de repos ou au pire je dormais vêtu comme j'étais pour la soirée. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un vampire portant un pyjama pour dormir…

_ Eric ?me rappela mon aimée.

_ Je suis désolée ma puce mais Pam ne porte pas de pyjama.

_ Comment elle dort alors ?s'étonna-t-elle avec une innocence tellement adorable.

_ Nue.

_ Et toi tu dors comment ?

_ Nu.

Sookie me dévisagea avec incrédulité. Je sentais que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que j'aurais droit à un truc semblable. D'abord le hérisson, maintenant le pyjama…ne réalisait-elle pas qu'elle était un vampire ?

_ Je peux te prêter une chemise si ça te mets mal à l'aise mais c'est quelque chose de commun à tous les vampires de dormir nu ou habillés comme pour sortir. Nous ne portons pas de pyjama Sookie.

_ Et tu vas dormir nu ?

Cette perspective semblait la gêner. Ma première nuit avec mon amante immortelle et je ne pouvais ni profiter des charmes de son corps ni même dormir nu…

_ Si ça te dérange je vais garder mes vêtements, proposais-je.

Comme l'avait dit Pam, Sookie me ferait accepter n'importe quoi. Elle détourna le regard, clairement embarrassée de se montrer si prude. Si seulement je pouvais outrepasser les non-dits qui nous paralysaient et ravager son corps pour lui faire hurler mon nom dans la passion. Il n'était pas habituel de voir régner cette gêne, cette distance entre nous. Tout avait toujours était si naturel, si automatique entre nous, et ce bien avant ma malédiction.

_ Ne change pas tes habitudes pour moi, finit par décliner ma douce amante.

Ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais discuter sur ce point. J'étais un grand adepte du nudisme et je comptai bien convertir mon aimée à ma religion…du moins tant que je serais le seul présent.

Je me retournai vers mon armoire avec un sourire triomphant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et cherchai ma chemise préférée, celle que je portai le soir de notre première rencontre. Elle était noire et la douceur de la soie était très agréable au toucher. Je n'aurais pour rien au monde loupé l'occasion de l'imprégner de l'odeur de celle que j'aimais. L'idée était si plaisante, maintenant les draps dans lesquels je me reposai, les pièces dans lesquelles elle était passée et tant d'autres choses porteront sa délicieuse fragrance.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour lui fournir son pyjama improvisé et lui offrais un semblant d'intimité en restant dos à elle pour qu'elle se change. J'en profitai pour me déshabiller malgré l'intense désir que j'avais pour me retourner et prendre son corps d'assaut pour un délicieux ballet érotique. Je su qu'elle s'était changée quand elle se déplaça vers le lit pour en tirer les couvertures afin de s'installer dessous. Encore un réflexe humain que je doutai pouvoir bannir un jour mais il était adorable et ne me gênait pas contrairement à sa volonté de dormir vêtue d'un pyjama et d'aider les pathétiques créatures telles que Bill le hérisson.

J'étais parfaitement conscient qu'elle reluquait mes fesses quand elle croyait que je ne pouvais pas la voir mais elle détourna chastement les yeux quand j'exposai la face nord de la bête qui lui servait d'amant. Je me couchai sur les couvertures, me résignant à prendre les choses doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle sera un vampire unique ! Les nouveau-nés ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes et baisent sans compter mais ma Sookie restait fidèle à son éducation. Je comptai bien la dévergonder un peu dans le cadre de la chambre mais personne n'aurait droit à voir cette facette de mon amante, je me la réservais **exclusivement** !

Sookie reposa son regard sur moi une fois certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser ses yeux admirer ma corne d'abondance qu'elle convoitait tant et leva la main pour retracer en douceur l'arrête de ma pommette. La sensation était exquise et me fit instantanément devenir dur, ce qu'elle ignorait puisque son corps n'était pas en contact avec le mien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le retirer, je prenais son doigt pour le mettre dans ma bouche et le sucer avec sensualité. Ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres avec un évident désir mais elle ne craqua pas pour autant. J'entaillai légèrement son index pour en tirer du sang et obtins un doux gémissement en complément de l'élixir qui la gardait en vie. Son goût était divin et je fus fier de percevoir un peu de l'arôme de mon sang pour ajuster sa précédente saveur. J'avais envie de boire beaucoup plus de son sang mais sa plaie était refermée et je ne voulais pas abuser alors je la pris simplement dans mes bras après avoir relâché son index. Pour ma plus grande joie mon amante passa ses fins bras autour de mon corps pour m'enlacer étroitement avant de s'endormir plaquée contre ma poitrine muette.

Pendant que je l'observai dormir, elle si paisible, si douce et sensuelle, un autre trouva le sommeil à mon grand malheur… Il était plus bruyant qu'une fanfare entière ! Et bien sûr mon amante avait sombré dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir assister à ça ! Vivement demain, qu'il empêche de dormir les voisins ! Je n'aurais plus jamais de problèmes de taupes ou autres nuisibles, Bill se chargerait de les faire fuir avec son ronflement de locomotive ! Au moins il servira à quelque chose…

Je bougeai à peine pour prendre mon téléphone et appeler Pam pour lui dire de me trouver un piano convenant aux exigences de mon aimée et du matériel pour construire la future demeure du hérisson maudit. Mon enfant se moqua de moi pour ma faiblesse face à Sookie qui m'obligeait à tolérer la présence du nuisible et bruyant mammifère dans ma chambre.

Je dû supporter ce vacarme encore une demi-heure avant de sombrer dans une inconscience que j'attendais avec impatience...

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Mon aimée fut longue à se réveiller le lendemain mais ça s'expliquait par son jeune âge. Je restai avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du lit, désireux de ne pas perdre une seconde de sa présence apaisante. Dès qu'elle sortit du lit elle s'extasia sur le hérisson, ce fichu hérisson qui vivait comme par hasard au même rythme que nous. J'enfilai le premier jean que je trouvai et un T-shirt vert bronze pour pouvoir me mettre au bricolage le plus vite possible. En bas, Pam m'avait fait livrer le piano et le matériel pour construire la niche de Bill était dans le jardin. Nouvelle moquerie de sa part, le matériel comportait de la moquette, de l'isolant thermique, divers rouleaux de tapisserie et pots de peintures sans oublier la mini-fenêtre et la mini-porte adaptées au gabarit du nuisible. A part ça le reste du matériel essentiel y était aussi donc Pam ne serait pas trop réprimandée.

Sookie me rejoignit peu après ma découverte, rayonnante et de toute beauté dans ma chemise trop grande pour elle et le pantalon rouge en lycra emprunté dans les affaires de Pam. Sans même chercher à l'être elle était d'une sensualité débordante. Elle tenta de me congédier, m'assurant qu'elle ne se planterait pas accidentellement un morceau de bois en plein cœur mais je tenais à faire ça avec elle. Deux raisons m'y poussaient : 1, je voulais passer tout mon temps avec elle pendant qu'elle était là, 2, ça m'assurerait que le hérisson maudit quitterait notre chambre le soir même.

Comme j'avais –beaucoup- plus d'expérience qu'elle je lui appris les bases en menuiserie, profitant de ce prétexte pour pouvoir la toucher à volonté pour ''lui montrer les bons gestes''. La vérité était qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et ça me rendit encore plus fier d'elle. La niche prit rapidement forme, un assez grand édifice –comparé à la taille de son futur habitant- tapissé d'un papier à motif floraux à l'intérieur, pourvu d'une moelleuse moquette bleue nuit et peinte en blanc à l'extérieur. Sans oublier le petit toit peint en rouge, la fenêtre complétée de petits volets rouges, la porte à battant et l'isolant thermique placé entre les deux parois constituant le mur intérieur et celui extérieur.

Mon amante était si joyeuse que sa joie finit par me contaminer. J'avais de quoi être heureux : j'allais enfin débarrasser ma maison du machiavélique hérisson ! C'était génial !

Nous étions toujours agenouillés dans l'herbe à admirer notre création quand mon aimée me prit la main, me regardant avec ses yeux pétillants de vie avant de déposer un baisé de remerciement sur ma joue. Le problème était que je ne voulais pas que ce baisé atterrisse sur ma joue et dès qu'elle recula pour retrouver sa position précédente je l'attirai une seconde fois à moi, ancrant mon regard au sien pour qu'elle puisse connaître la sincérité de mon intention, et embrassai doucement ses lèvres. Le baisé était lent et doux mais il traduisait toute ce que j'aimerais tant lui dire. Quand nous nous séparâmes il n'y eu aucune parole échangée. Je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se laisse aller dans mes bras en toute confiance mais je voulais juste lui signifier que mon affection pour elle n'avait jamais disparu depuis notre première rencontre, bien au contraire, elle n'avait fait que croitre.

Nous nous levâmes en suivant pour aller chercher l'heureux propriétaire de cette magnifique villa. Je commençai à regretter de ne pas lui avoir creusé une piscine –pour qu'il puisse s'y noyer- mais le bonheur de mon aimée suffit à faire le mien. Elle laissa à Bill le plaisir de découvrir sa demeure pendant que nous restions debout devant à l'observer.

_ Il sera bien là, souris-je satisfait de cette victoire.

_ Content ? Tu t'es enfin débarrassé de lui, se moqua mon aimée.

_ Content ne suffit pas à décrire mon bonheur.

Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules pour la faire pivoter vers moi et la regardai avec attention. Elle était tellement belle… l'incarnation même de la beauté et de la sensualité…

_ Comment veux-tu occuper ta soirée ?m'enquis-je gentiment.

Mon aimée pencha la tête en prenant un air pensif. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle me demanda si elle pouvait passer la soirée avec Pam. Je n'avais rien de contre tant qu'elle restait dans mon champ de vision pour éviter d'autres bourdes de Pam. Comme elle avait décidé d'ouvrir le bal des compromis je décidais de l'utiliser à mon avantage.

_ Tu peux passer ta soirée avec Pam, autorisais-je. **Mais**, en échange, je veux que tu restes au Croquemitaine pendant ce temps. Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue, c'est bien compris ?

Malgré son air renfrogné et boudeur ma douce accepta mes conditions. Bien, au moins avec cette nouvelle méthode nous pourrons avancer petit à petit sans nous fâcher. Je la conduisis dans la chambre de Pam pour qu'elle puisse se changer. J'eu la chance de lui trouver un débardeur noir –assez moulant mais c'était bien un moindre mal par rapport aux autres tenues de Pam- pour compléter son pantalon en lycra. Je la laissai se changer dans la chambre de mon enfant pendant que je me dirigeai vers notre chambre pour me changer. Je m'habillai entièrement en noir puisque de toute façon j'allais devoir passionner la vermine humaine ce soir. Mon aimée était vraiment irrésistible… Ce pantalon moulait si bien ses jolies fesses… Il fallait que je pense à autre chose ! Son idée de mariage avec Bill, la nuit de noces, les rapports sexu… C'est bon ! Je ne voulais pas mener mes réflexions plus loin ! J'étais dégoûté pour la soirée et si je ne jetai pas un autre coup d'œil au corps de mon amante tout ira bien.

Je la fis monter dans ma Corvette et roulai à vive allure pour effacer les images de Bill de mon esprit. Mon corps agit de lui-même en se précipitant à la portière de mon aimée pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'aider à sortir une fois la voiture arrêtée. Ça me fit bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement galant et surtout pas à ce point mais quand il s'agissait de Sookie tout me venait par réflexe. Ce geste me valut un nouveau baisé sur la joue et je ne réclamai pas ses lèvres pour un second baisé parce que je savais qu'il me fallait y aller doucement. Je fus bien obligé de lâcher sa main pour marcher jusqu'à la porte arrière du club, d'autres vampires auraient put nous voir sinon et il était hors de question que je la mette en danger en laissant courir des rumeurs –bien qu'elles soient vraies- jusqu'aux oreilles de mes supérieurs qui viendraient fouiner dans mes affaires s'ils apprenaient mon affection malsaine pour Sookie.

Pam se jeta sur Sookie dès que nous passâmes la porte. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce que j'attendais d'elle pour la soirée –à savoir qu'elle surveille Sookie et qu'elles ne quittent pas le club- et les laissai aller en salle pour vérifier mes mails sur mon ordinateur. Après avoir rapidement fait le tour des plus importants messages je me rendis en salle à mon tour. Pam me rendit fier d'elle : elle était assise sur l'estrade, au pied de mon trône, Sookie installée près d'elle et Pam repoussait tous les humains qui osaient s'approcher d'elle. Je m'avançai au milieu du club et m'assis sur mon trône, mes deux enfants disposées en contrebas comme un harem miniature. Mes deux filles se reposèrent contre moi, posant leurs têtes sur mes genoux pour plus de confort. Je me sentais tout puissant en ce moment, rien n'aurait put contribuer plus à mon bonheur.

Mon aimée discuta longuement avec Pam, s'informant des détails de la vie d'un vampire féminin. Pam rit aux éclats quand elle apprit le coup du pyjama et son entêtement à se reposer sous les couvertures. Une mordue échappa donc à sa vigilance pour se jeter à mes pieds, juste devant les deux femmes qui furent mes amantes –et dont l'une le serait prochainement j'espère…-, pour s'offrir à moi. Je la regardai furtivement : maigrichonne –certainement anorexique- maquillée à outrance, cheveux teints en noir, tenue trop révélatrice et multiples traces de morsures. Elle devait vraiment être sotte pour penser que je voudrais vouloir d'elle alors que j'avais Sookie à mes pieds. Je caressai avec douceur les cheveux de mes deux enfants avant de rejeter ses avances.

_ Pense-tu vraiment avoir encore quelque chose à offrir ?dédaignais-je froidement. Tu offenses mes amantes en osant prétendre les surpasser.

_ Moi j'en veux bien, saliva Pam.

Il y avait des fois où je ne comprenais vraiment pas les goûts de mon enfant. Quand elle avait manifesté de l'attirance envers mon amante j'avais cru qu'elle avait enfin élevé la barre de ses exigences en matière d'amantes mais là je devais avouer que j'étais assez déçu de son choix trop facile. D'un mouvement de main je l'invitai à prendre le sac de sang ambulant pour satisfaire sa soif. Mon amante resta songeuse au départ de son amie. Je jouai distraitement avec ses cheveux pendant que le club fourmillait de nouveaux mordus désireux de tenter leur chance. Mon amante se tourna vers moi, croisant ses bras sur ma jambe droite pour y reposer sa tête.

_ Ça ne te déranges vraiment pas que Pam préfère les femmes ?me demanda ma douce avec l'innocence qui la caractérisait.

Je lui fis un vrai sourire, bien qu'un peu trop carnassier pour être dépourvu de pensées charnelles, et repoussai ses cheveux de sa nuque pour lui caresser le segment de colonne vertébrale que je pouvais atteindre depuis ma place.

_ Pam n'a été mon amante qu'au début de sa seconde vie Sookie. Tous les vampires font le tour des expériences sexuelles qui s'ouvrent à eux et choisissent ensuite leurs préférences, Pam aime les femmes, je ne vais pas l'empêcher de se faire plaisir. Ce qui me dérangerait par contre ce serait que toi tu te tournes vers les femmes…

Ma belle détourna le regard, gênée par mes insinuations, mais notre conversation fut interrompue par un second mordu. L'homme s'agenouilla à proximité de Sookie pour s'offrir à mon amante. Ma jalousie prit le dessus et je me levai à vitesse vampirique pour saisir l'insolant par le cou. Mon aimée hoqueta de surprise avant de me rejoindre.

_ Lâche-le Eric, m'intima-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Tu le veux ?

_ Non ! Je…

_ Tant mieux, je ne comptai pas te le laisser, la coupais-je.

Sookie expira fortement, semblant brûler de fureur. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles pénétraient sa chair pour faire couler son sang. Elle tentait de se contrôler, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de me faire une scène devant mes vassaux.

_ Tu es un animal Eric, siffla-t-elle avant de descendre de l'estrade pour sortir du club.

Son attitude était parfaitement maîtrisée, comme si elle venait juste de m'annoncer qu'elle partait pour la soirée. Mes vassaux ignoraient donc qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois défié mon autorité donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui courir après non plus. Il ne me restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à la fermeture –qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure - en espérant qu'elle n'en profite pas pour se mettre en danger. Je relâchai le pathétique mordu qui s'était offert à mon aimée et me réinstallai sur mon trône. Peu de mordus eurent encore la folie de venir s'offrir à moi. Quand l'heure de la fermeture approcha je prévenais Pam de cesser ses activités pour faire la fermeture et partais à la recherche de ma compagne.

Je décidai de faire d'abord un tour chez elle puisque la pluie avait effacé son odeur ce qui m'empêchait de connaitre sa destination. Quel temps pourri ! Et il fallait que ça tombe maintenant !

Chez elle personne. Je fouillai méticuleusement toute la maison, faisant des pauses pour me remémorer certaines choses que nous y avions faites, mais pas de trace de Sookie. Je me rendis alors à l'appartement que Sam lui avait loué mais une fois encore personne…

Je commençai à paniquer. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Capturée par Chaude Pluie ? Ou était-elle chez un ami ? Avait-elle fuguée ? Sans les deux liaisons qui m'attachaient à elle je n'avais pas de moyen de le savoir…

J'accouru chez moi en sachant que c'était ma dernière chance pour trouver mon aimée. Les lumières y étaient allumées et j'entendis des notes de musiques provenant d'un piano quand j'arrivai devant chez moi. Après avoir poussé un grand soupir de soulagement et avoir remercié tous les Dieux que comptait le ciel je poussai la porte d'entrée. Ma douce jouait des airs d'autant plus doux qu'elle les improvisait en fermant les yeux, comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe. Je m'assis sans bruit au sol, de façon à voir son visage, et l'écoutai durant des heures. Quand elle remarqua ma présence il était déjà tard pour elle et elle s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer.

_ Désolée pour le vacarme, s'excusa-t-elle froideur.

_ C'était magnifique Sookie, soufflais-je encore sous le charme de sa musique.

Mon aimée resta impassible devant le compliment et se leva pour aller dans la chambre de Pam. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais encore fait de mal, elle devrait même être flattée que je lui témoigne assez d'importance pour éprouver de la jalousie envers ceux qui la désire ! Je ne pouvais pas appeler Pam à chaque fois que nous nous disputions, il fallait que j'apprenne à gérer ça moi-même… après tout, je l'avais déjà fait hier, pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas aujourd'hui ? Je réfléchissais pour trouver un nouveau prétexte lui imposant de communiquer avec moi…

Je me précipitai dans notre chambre pour trouver LA chemise. Comment pourrait-elle se passer de son pyjama ? Un sourire fier m'envahit et je me postai devant la porte de la chambre de mon enfant.

_ Tu n'as rien oublié Sookie ?souris-je en caressant le doux textile imprégné de son odeur.

Pas de réponse. J'insistai.

_ Sookie ?

_ Va-t-en, grogna-t-elle contrariée.

_ Mais comment vas-tu faire pour dormir sans pyjama ?

Une chance qu'elle l'ait remise dans notre chambre après s'être habillée. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que j'entende mon aimée grommeler des paroles inintelligibles et qu'elle ouvre vivement la porte pour me faire face.

_ A quoi joues-tu au juste Eric ?attaqua ma belle.

_ Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi tu es si contrariée.

_ Pourquoi je suis si contrariée Eric ?répéta-t-elle limite hystérique. Mais tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté ce soir ?

_ Mon comportement assurait ta protection et certifiait ton importance au sein de notre espèce, me justifiais-je.

_ Je ne parle pas du fait que j'aie dû passer la soirée assise à tes pieds, ça je comprends que ce soit nécessaire, je te parle de la façon dont tu m'as traitée quand l'homme s'est approché !

_ Je t'ai témoigné suffisamment d'attention pour m'intéresser à tes amants, tu devrais t'en sentir flattée !

_ Flattée ? Tu m'as coupé la parole, tu n'as même pas écouté mon avis et tu t'es montré une fois de plus possessif et manipulateur ! La vérité c'est que tu l'as encore en travers de la gorge de ne pas avoir réussi à me mettre dans ton lit depuis mon réveil !

_ C'est vrai, admis-je avec froideur.

Le calme total se fit dans la pièce. Mon aimée était tellement choquée que j'aie avoué ce dont elle m'accusait qu'elle ne savait même plus quoi dire et me dévisageait stupéfaite.

_ Oui je suis assez frustré de ne pas t'avoir ''mise dans mon lit'', oui je t'ai coupé la parole et j'ai ignoré ton avis, oui je me suis montré possessif. Tout ça est vrai puisque c'est tout simplement dans ma nature et c'est ça qui m'a permis de survivre jusque aujourd'hui. J'avais bêtement pensé qu'en te transformant je n'aurais plus à penser à toi puisque tu serais en permanence à mes côtés et que les disputes cesseraient puisque tu serais bien obligée de communiquer calmement avec moi mais je me suis trompé. J'avais espéré que nous pourrions reprendre les choses où nous les avions arrêtées le soir de ta transformation, que tu accepterais de rester à mes côtés sans chercher continuellement à me contredire mais ça aurait été oublier combien tu peux te montrer têtue.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas transformée rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

_ Tu serais morte depuis un moment si je ne t'avais pas offert l'immortalité.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi cette option, ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour toi…

_ Comment aurais-je pu choisir cette solution ?rétorquais-je venimeux. Tu es tellement bornée que tu ne veux pas reconnaitre que je suis attaché à toi, tu es trop fière pour ça !

Nous étions trop tendus pour poursuivre cette conversation à l'évidence. Mon aimée rompit notre contact visuel en se retournant pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de Pam, me laissant tout seul comme un con dans le couloir, son pyjama toujours dans ma main. Son attitude hostile me blessait plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je voulais juste effacer nos disputes et la prendre dans mes bras pour la dorloter comme la princesse qu'elle était mais c'était impossible…

Je me rendis dans notre chambre seul, ne prenant même pas la peine de me dévêtir avant de m'allonger, le pyjama de mon aimée sous mon nez pour me donner l'illusion qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras…


	9. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain je ne savais pas quoi faire en attendant le réveil de mon aimée. J'avais besoin de me vider et décidai donc de partir au jardin. Je pris un coussin pour l'ajouter au foyer confortable de Bill et m'assis dans l'herbe, près de sa demeure. Il me rejoignit et se posta près de moi, comme s'il acceptait d'écouter toutes mes misères.

_ Tu as bien raison de conserver ton célibat Billy, soupirais-je. Les femmes peuvent être si compliquées ! Tu finis par consacrer tous tes neurones à essayer de les comprendre pour finalement te faire renverser par plus retors que ça parce que tu n'auras pas vu venir le coup…

Le hérisson tourna sa tête vers moi, comme s'il compatissant à ma douleur. Le sang de vampire favorisait-il l'intelligence chez les animaux ? Il faudra que je me renseigne…

_ C'est tellement plus simple quand tu peux baiser toutes les femmes que tu veux sans éprouver le moindre remord ! Mais un jour apparaît LA femme qui change tout et tu peux dire bonjour aux ennuis… Et quand tu te dis que tu commences enfin à comprendre son raisonnement c'est là que tu as tout faux ! C'est si compliqué de courtiser une femme de nos jours ! On n'a pas le même vocabulaire, pas la même logique…

J'expirai lourdement et m'allongeai sur l'herbe fraiche en fermant les yeux. Je me sentais si vide depuis la dispute d'hier, j'avais tant besoin d'elle et pourtant tout m'échappait en sa présence… J'avais toujours été excellent chef de clan parce que j'arrivais à tout anticiper et je parvenais à sceller des alliances saines avec d'autres chefs –et ça autant dans mon temps humain que depuis ma renaissance- et pourtant dans cette situation je manquai de tact et de logique. Les enseignements de Pam étaient un acquis pour moi, je pensais pouvoir m'en servir quand je serais devant elle et pourtant à chaque fois que nous avions des différents c'était parce que j'avais agi par instinct, pensant que je faisais au mieux. Mais il s'agissait de normes de vampires auxquelles mon aimée était parfaitement indifférent ce qui expliquait que nous ne parvenions pas à passer plus d'une soirée sans nous disputer.

Je ne réalisai que quelqu'un était dans le jardin que lorsque je sentis un petit corps se blottir contre moi. C'était évidemment Sookie. Je ne savais pas d'où venait la jolie robe bleu nuit qu'elle portait mais il était clair que ça n'appartenait pas à la garde robe limite vulgaire que Pam gardait pour ses apparitions au Croquemitaine. Elle me paraissait aussi torturée que moi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de notre divergence d'opinion de la veille. Mes bras l'enfermèrent dans une étreinte à la fois réconfortante et protectrice, pour qu'elle sache que je serais toujours là pour elle.

_ Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça hier soir Eric, murmura-t-elle assez timide. Mais si tu ne m'expliques pas je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça…

Il était vrai que mon aimée ne connaissait rien de nos règles et mœurs donc nous ne pouvions pas nous comprendre mutuellement si nous ne prenions pas le temps d'expliquer calmement à l'autre nos raisonnements. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas en colère contre elle et cherchais mes mots pour lui expliquer -sans la contrarier- les raisons de ma réaction d'hier.

_ Je suis parti du principe que tu étais mienne puisque tu avais très récemment été mon amante et que tu es mon enfant. A partir de là je t'ai considérée comme ma compagne et il n'était pas acceptable qu'un autre te fasse la cour ou s'offre à toi.

_ C'est quoi exactement être ta compagne selon toi ?s'enquit mon aimée curieuse.

_ Pour moi ça signifierait que tu serais ma seule amante et la seule personne à partager si profondément mon existence.

_ C'est courant chez les vampires ?

_ Non, les vampires sont trop secrets pour ça et ils préfèrent avoir des amants humains. Mais il existe tout de même des couples de vampires.

_ Comme Lorena et Bill, soupira ma belle.

_ Je n'aime pas cet exemple. Lorena avait perdu la raison et forçait Bill à rester avec elle, ce n'était pas vraiment une relation saine. Par contre le roi du Mississippi est en couple avec un autre vampire qu'il avait transformé plusieurs siècles plus tôt parce qu'il refusait de laisser sa mortalité les séparer. Depuis ils ne se sont jamais séparés.

_ En résumé il est obligé de le suivre comme un chien, cassa Sookie.

_ On pourra leur rendre visite si tu veux, proposais-je. Tu pourras voir par toi-même que ce n'est pas comme ça.

_ C'est un roi. Karl m'a dit que les rois étaient très occupés.

Evidemment… Karl avait déjà commencé à lui apprendre certaines notions concernant la politique… J'étais triste de ne pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même.

_ Je suis persuadé qu'il voudra bien nous recevoir quand il apprendra ce qui nous amène.

_ Et ce serait quand ?

Karl m'avait prévenu qu'il ne me ferait aucun cadeau donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'accorde une nuit de plus avec Sookie. Il fallait qu'on y aille ce soir. Le problème c'était qu'on aurait jamais le temps de faire l'aller-retour en une nuit en ayant réussi à obtenir une audience suffisante pour faire pencher la balance de mon côté. Je doute que le roi ait envie de nous recevoir vu nos antécédents.

_ Je ne sais pas, avouais-je déçu. Karl voudra te récupérer demain et même si nous partons dès maintenant on ne pourra pas régler nos différents et obtenir une audience en une seule soirée…

Une légère brise m'apporta l'odeur de Pam mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait deux autres vampires avec elle. Bordel ! N'avait-elle rien retenu de mes enseignements ? Non seulement elle me mettait en danger mais elle mettait aussi en danger Sookie !

Je me défis en une seconde de l'étreinte de ma douce qui resta au sol sans comprendre mon changement si violent d'humeur. Sans lui expliquer ce qui se passait je me rendis directement à l'avant pour les prendre de front. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que j'allais voir…

Pam avait amené chez moi le roi du Mississippi et son compagnon. Elle eut un sourire arrogant devant ma stupéfaction.

_ Mon maître m'a apprit à anticiper, fanfaronna-t-elle.

La question était : comment Russell allait-il réagir en voyant mon aimée qui avait abusé de son hospitalité pour récupérer son prisonnier et tuer son créateur ? Et qu'en était-il de moi qui lui avais fourni une fausse identité ?

_ Eric Nordman, ou dois-je plutôt dire Leif, sourit aimablement Russell.

Je comptai sur la chance pour qu'il m'ait oublié mais je pouvais d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur cette option. Pourvu que Pam ne lui ait pas parlé de Sookie et que mon aimée n'intervienne pas ! Je ne tenais vraiment pas à lui attirer des ennuis. Si je devais y passer alors je voulais qu'elle rejoigne Karl pour qu'il la protège et la guide pour qu'elle mène une seconde vie épanouie. Le temps qu'elle retrouve le chemin de la demeure de Karl elle réussira à éviter son créateur. J'avais confiance en elle pour se sortir de ce pétrin si je ne passais pas la nuit.

_ Détendez-vous Nordman !rit-il devant ma méfiance. Quand votre charmante enfant nous a informés de votre situation nous avons décidé de venir vous voir. Nous voulions prendre des vacances et nous avons pensé que nous pourrions vous rendre une petite visite amicale. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas bien différents.

Je restai de marbre, calculant à toute vitesse mes chances de voir une nouvelle fois les étoiles de la nuit. Quel intérêt Russell aurait-il à mentir ? Personne ne le décrivait comme une personne particulièrement sadique, il n'avait jamais toléré la violence gratuite, mais si il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'une façade, que ferais-je…

_ De plus je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Sookie, finit-il l'air plus grave.

Pourvu que mon aimée soit déjà loin d'ici ! Quand je vis Russell pencher la tête pour regarder derrière moi je compris que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour accuser le coup et prévoir nos options mais là nous étions quasiment déjà morts –façon de parler bien sûr, nous étions déjà morts …

_ Ma chère amie, vous étiez faite pour l'immortalité !s'égailla-t-il. Si je n'étais pas si heureux en couple je penserais sérieusement à renoncer aux hommes pour consacrer mon temps à vouer un véritable culte à votre beauté.

Il était sérieux en plus ! Non, non, non, Russell allait sagement continuer de s'envoyer en l'air avec Talbot et me laisser en paix courtiser mon aimée et tout ira bien pour tout le monde. Ma douce s'avança pour se mettre à mon niveau, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

_ Majesté, hésita-t-elle en improvisant une petite courbette.

_ Non Sookie ! Pas vous enfin ! Appelez-moi Russell, comme tout le monde ! Faisons fi de tous ses titres qui séparent notre espèce !

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et prit sa main pour la baiser, lui montrant clairement que c'était plutôt lui qui s'inclinait devant elle. Mon aimée n'en avait pas encore conscience mais c'était extrêmement gratifiant de recevoir ce type d'hommage d'un roi.

_ Je ne sais comment vous remercier douce Sookie, reprit-il sans lâcher sa main. Vous m'avez retiré une véritable épine du pied en me débarrassant de Lorena.

_ Oh oui !appuya Talbot. Une véritable plaie cette Lorena !

L'air fut soudain plus épais, l'ambiance plus conviviale, et après un court échange de politesse –très court- j'invitai Russell et son compagnon à entrer. Nous nous installâmes au salon où Talbot fut plus que ravi de nous faire goûter un sang qu'il avait lui-même testé pour l'occasion. Mon aimée était heureusement trop inexpérimentée pour reconnaitre l'arôme de la demi-fée saignée pour ce repas.

_ Pam nous a dit que vous rencontriez des difficultés, aborda Talbot avec un air de conseillé conjugal.

Ladite Pam ne s'était pas attardée une fois que Russell avait remercié Sookie pour son aide.

_ Eric n'a jamais demandé mon approbation pour me transformer, on peut appeler ça une difficulté, ironisa-t-elle.

_ D'autant plus que ce n'est pas légal, commenta Russell avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Le monde entier était contre moi ! Comment allais-je bien pouvoir calmer mon aimée sans pour autant lui ouvrir mon cœur devant ces deux vampires ? C'était un casse-tête sans solution !

_ Talbot n'a pas non plus eu son mot à dire à ce sujet. Il a eu un réveil difficile avec des crises de larmes et de colères monstrueuses !

Le souvenir l'amusait visiblement. Pour ma part je haïssais le souvenir des joues de mon aimée sanglantes de ses larmes, de sa déception et de sa fureur à son réveil. C'était quelque chose que j'aurais adoré oublier !

_ J'ai même dû lui commander de se calmer pour ne pas qu'il me saute à la gorge ! Vous imaginez !rit-il. Jamais il ne s'était montré si violent auparavant mais les nouveau-nés son si émotifs… Enfin, c'est fini tout ça maintenant…, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la nuque avec affection.

_ Talbot avait-il d'anciens amants qu'il vous a permit d'exterminer ?demandais-je curieux.

Mon aimée me fit les gros yeux mais j'avais vraiment besoin de connaitre le moindre détail de l'histoire de Russell et Talbot.

_ Il est vrai, et veuillez bien croire que je n'en suis pas fier, que Talbot avait eu un amant un peu trop insistant. Boris si je me souviens bien…

_ Benoît, le corrigea son compagnon.

_ Ah oui, Benoît ! Toujours est-il que la nuit précédent le réveil de mon Talbot j'ai mis fin à son existence misérable.

_ Pourquoi je m'embête avec Bill, soupirais-je défait.

_ Bill ? Bill Compton ?m'interrogea Russell. Je peux lui offrir un poste dans ma zone si ça peut vous aider. Juste le temps de trouver de quoi lui faire quitter le continent.

_ Pour le moment il est au service de Chaude Pluie, cherchant de nouveaux moyens de me discréditer auprès de Sookie.

_ Vous jouez du piano ?s'exclama Talbot ravi. Je peux ?

Mon aimée lui sourit et tous deux se levèrent pour jouer du piano, des morceaux à 4 mains. Je l'observai en silence, appréciant de la voir s'amuser avec un congénère.

_ Votre Sookie est charmante. Le seul problème que vous avez c'est que vous ne la traitait pas comme il se doit. Nous sommes des brutes épaisses que les siècles ont dénuées de sentiments mais nos enfants sont différents. Il faut les traiter avec plus de raffinement, leur offrir des joies simples semblables à celles qu'ils avaient humaines. Pour ma part je me fournis toujours largement en donneur de sang pour que mon Talbot puisse créer des repas extravagants à base de sang frais sans oublier qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut en matière de décoration. Il a tellement d'imagination ! C'est vivifiant de vivre avec lui !

_ Tant que Sookie n'aura pas accepté de vivre avec moi je ne pourrais pas faire de telles choses.

_ C'est certes un handicap mais il y a d'autres joies toutes simples que vous pouvez lui amener. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai amené Talbot au cinéma ! Il était si heureux ! Vous auriez dû voir ça !

Je souris devant sa jovialité. Il était évident qu'il aimait Talbot, tout comme j'aimais Sookie. Il y avait des tas de choses que j'aimerais faire avec mon aimée –même en dehors de faire l'amour- mais je doutai qu'elle y soit très réceptive vu son humeur actuelle. Mon aimée avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser avec Talbot. Ce dernier lui jouait des mélodies farfelues en chantant des chansons populaires passées de quelques décennies déjà. Quand il lui laissa le clavier elle composa une douce berceuse qui attendrit nos convives.

_ M'autoriseriez-vous à vous visiter une fois par semaine ?me demanda Talbot des étoiles dans les yeux. Votre amie est si brillante, sa compagnie m'est si agréable.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, grimaça Russell. Sookie doit choisir son créateur d'ici la fin du mois donc il n'est pas encore sûr qu'elle restera là…

_ Où vit le second créateur potentiel ?

_ Texas, à Huntsville.

_ C'est déjà un peu plus loin…

_ Tu n'iras en territoire hostile seul, trancha Russell.

Mon aimée le dévisagea en masquant son indignation mais je savais qu'elle était bien présente. Elle n'avait pas aimé le ton de Russell, dominateur et autoritaire, ce n'était certainement pas cette facette de Russell qui m'aiderait à convaincre Sookie.

_ C'est une question de sécurité, lui expliquais-je. Un vampire doit systématiquement se signaler quand il n'est pas sur son territoire. Avec Chaude Pluie dans le coin c'est trop dangereux de s'y risquer.

_ Pourtant toi tu ne t'es toujours pas signalé, remarqua mon aimée.

_ Chaude Pluie est très conscient de ma présence et j'ai la protection de Karl, du moins pour la durée d'essai…

Talbot était déçu, évidemment, mais il continuait à envisager des solutions. Pour lui il était déjà acquis que mon aimée viendrait vivre ici à la fin du mois. Comme j'aurais aimé en être aussi convaincu…

_ Nous verrons bien ce qui arrivera, soupira Russell. En attendant restons en contact.

Hochement de tête collectif puis départ de deux amants. La conclusion de mon aimée ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

_ Il le suit comme un petit toutou, il ne connait pas la vraie liberté.

_ Il essaie juste de le protéger. Le Texas n'est pas un territoire particulièrement accueillant pour un vampire étranger, Russell ne fait que le garder en sécurité. Pour le reste il peut faire ce que bon lui semble. Ne le juge pas sur cet unique trait de sa personnalité.

Mon aimée fit la moue et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, boudant en refusant d'admettre mon point de vue. Il nous restait du temps avant que le soleil se lève, j'allais donc pouvoir mettre en application le conseil de Russell…


	10. Chapitre 10

Je pris la main de mon aimée et la conduisit au jardin. Je pouvais m'estimer chanceux qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussé et en profitai pour la mener au fond du jardin. Je l'entrainai au sol avec moi et me couchai dans l'herbe fraiche du soir en l'installant dans mes bras.

_ Tu voies cette étoile ?lui demandais-je en pointant la grande ours.

_ Laquelle ? Pour moi elles sont toutes pareille, bouda mon aimée sans même regarder.

_ Si tu commençais par regarder ça t'aiderait, souris-je amusé. Tu sais que dans le temps c'était comme ça qu'on se dirigeait pendant les traversées en mer.

Je devenais fort à ce jeu. En ayant capté l'attention de ma douce amante je parvins à lui faire oublier son humeur boudeuse pour lui faire passer une bonne soirée dans mes bras. Je réussi même à la faire rire, faisant enfler mon cœur de bonheur. Finalement elle accepta de se reposer avec moi. Russell avait raison, Talbot et Sookie était plus faciles vivre qu'on l'avait estimé. Sookie avait toujours aimé les choses simples, c'est ce que je devrais garder en tête à l'avenir.

Comme la dernière fois qu'elle s'était couchée à côté de moi, elle prit le pyjama, l'enfila et se faufila sous les draps. Uniquement pour lui faire plaisir je mis un pantalon en soie bleu nuit –sans boxeur, il ne fallait pas en demander trop non plus- et la rejoignit sous les draps. Mes efforts payèrent puisque mon aimée vint se blottir contre moi. Son index vagabonda distraitement sur mon torse pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle pose la question qui la turlupinait.

_ Si je décidai de rester avec Karl tu partirais et tu ne reviendrais jamais ? Tu m'effacerais complètement de ta vie ?

Ne lui avais-je pas déjà suffisamment assuré que je tenais énormément à elle ? Comment fallait-il que je m'exprime dans ce cas ?

_ Si tel était ton désir je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus venir te voir mais je t'avoue que j'imagine mal comment je pourrais tenir cette promesse.

_ Et si je…décidai de rester avec toi ? Tu me consacrerais toujours autant de temps ou tu le passerais dans ton bureau à tes occupations de shérif ?

Elle pensait vraiment me poser un grand dilemme ? La question était déjà toute réfléchie, et ce bien avant son réveil.

_ Il est évident que pour assoir mon autorité j'aurais besoin de passer du temps au club où je pourrai exercer mon pouvoir et ainsi assurer la sécurité de mes proches. Alors oui, en effet, je reprendrais mes activités de shérif mais le temps qui me restera après les avoir remplies te sera entièrement consacré.

_ Vraiment ?s'assura mon aimée sceptique.

_ Vraiment…enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu ne me supportes plus, plaisantais-je.

Elle rit avec moi et se lova encore plus contre moi, fermant les yeux apaisée par ma présence. Je lui caressai les cheveux, heureux de ses suppositions. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mon ouïe surhumaine pour entendre son soupir d'aise. C'était si agréable…elle et moi, enlacés paresseusement dans notre lit en attendant que l'attraction du soleil vienne nous emporter vers l'inconscience.

_ Et que ferais-tu si je ne te supportais plus ?me taquina-t-elle.

_ Je t'enfermerais ici pour que tu n'en profites pas pour t'attirer des ennuis.

_ Contre ma volonté ?

_ Je préfère encore te contrarier plutôt que te perdre.

Elle releva la tête pour voir directement dans mes yeux, ses mains parcourant mon torse pour caresser mes côtes des bouts des doigts. Un sourire séduisant naquit sur ses jolies lèvres avant qu'elle vienne les déposer avec douceur sur mon torse. Ce fut comme si un choc me parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Elle remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à ma gorge, embrassant lentement ma gorge…puis mon menton…avant de me chevaucher. Là elle allait mettre le feu aux poudres ! Elle s'arrêta une fois son visage à hauteur du mien. Ma main gauche migra vers sa hanche pendant que l'autre appréciait la douceur de sa joue. Comme si nos lèvres étaient aimantées elle s'accrochèrent avec une passion dévorante. Je me relevais sans quitter ses lèvres pour me mettre en position assise. Sookie gémit en atterrissant sur mon érection et saisit les côtés de mon visage pour presser plus fort ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'une main je la tenais par la nuque pendant que de l'autre je pressai le bas de son dos, comme si ça me permettrait de la retenir éternellement. Je voulais y aller doucement, raison pour laquelle je ne renversai pas son corps frêle pour aller à son centre du plaisir –même si je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait envie.

Mes lèvres glissèrent des siennes jusqu'à son menton, puis à sa gorge pour racler mes crocs contre sa chair tendre autrefois animée par son pouls. Mon aimée rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir. Mes mains descendirent sur ses cuisses avant de les masser sensuellement. Encouragé par ses réactions je posai mes mains sur ses hanches mais cette fois-ci sous son pyjama. Ma bouche descendit elle aussi pour atteindre son décolleté autant que le permettait la chemise que je lui prêtai. Mon aimée tira mon visage au niveau du sien et m'embrassa avec douceur avant de reposer son front sur mon épaule.

Je la voulais dans la seconde, pouvoir être une nouvelle fois entouré par ses chairs tendres et entendre les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle me destinait mais le sommeil la happait déjà dans ses filets. Etais-je maudit ? Quelle divinité avais-je bien put contrarier pour mériter ça ? Elle pouvait être assurée d'une chose : si elle me choisissait, tout le temps que je ne gaspillerai pas à remplir mes obligations de shérif je le passerai avec elle, que ce soit pour lui apprendre le nom d'une constellation, l'écouter jouer du piano, calmer la moindre de ses inquiétudes, ou adorer pendant des heures son corps de déesse, toujours est-il que je le passerais avec elle et personne d'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se réveiller avec le corps de mon amante sur le mien était une expérience délicieuse que je comptai réitérer autant que possible –genre pour le reste de mon existence dès qu'elle aurait accepté de vivre avec moi. Perdu dans mes réflexions amoureuses je remarquai à peine le temps passer à tel point que je fus presque surpris de la voir s'éveiller dans mes bras. Je ne désirai rien plus que reprendre nos ébats de la veille mais évidemment rien n'était si facile avec ma Sookie –ça faisait partie de son charme malgré tout.

Quand elle reprit pleinement conscience de sa position et de nos étreintes passionnées de la veille elle sauta du lit et couru s'enfermer dans la chambre de Pam avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Un quart d'heure après son départ précipité du lit j'étais toujours dans la même position, tentant de m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passait. Frustré de la tournure des évènements je décidai de réagir de façon mature en ayant tout simplement une conversation adulte avec elle. Je troquai mon pyjama contre un jean et filai frapper à sa porte, toujours torse nu. A ma grande surprise à la place des pleurs et des rejets mon aimée m'ouvrit calmement la porte quand je frappai. Elle avait mit la robe avec laquelle elle était arrivée et ma chemise était posée soigneusement sur le lit. Elle s'apprêtait à partir…

_ C'est une blague ?grognais-je. Tu comptais partir ? Comme ça, sans même m'avertir ? Mais tu réalises combien le monde extérieur est dangereux Sookie ?

_ Nous sommes trop différents Eric, déclara posément mon aimée en ignorant mon irritation. Je continue bêtement à chercher une relation que je pourrai qualifier de stable alors que toi tu as juste interrompu ton marathon de sexe sans sentiments le temps de me faire accepter ton autorité, c'est juste une question de fierté masculine.

_ Soit réaliste Sookie, juste 5 mn !m'emportais-je. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps avec toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que maintenant c'est fini. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble, Karl a déjà manifesté le désir _de perdre son temps avec moi_ alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais pour constituer un fardeau pour toi.

_ Arrête tes bêtises Sookie !hurlais-je. Tu fais toujours tout ça, jouant la carte de la fille qui veut passer en premier pour son petit-ami, et quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux tu me rejettes avec encore plus de violence que la fois précédente ! Réalises-tu seulement à quel point ça peut être douloureux ? Non, la vérité c'est que tu t'en moques ! Sous prétexte que cet enfoiré de Bill t'a brisé le cœur tu t'amuses avec ceux qui ont la folie de s'intéresser un temps soit peu à toi !

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je la secouai en serrant trop fortement son bras droit. Les yeux de mon aimée étaient rougis par les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle me repoussa avec violence, désireuse de s'échapper de là avant de craquer devant moi. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore foutu ? Je ne pensais absolument rien de ce que je venais de lui cracher au visage, j'avais parlé sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration.

_ Sookie attend !la suppliais-je en la rattrapant par le poignet.

_ Non Eric !s'écria-t-elle furieuse en se libérant. Non je ne viendrais plus t'importuner ! Non je ne t'aguicherai plus comme la salope que tu voies en moi ! Et non je ne viendrais pas vivre ici ! Vis ta putain d'existence de coureur de jupons sans scrupules, oublie-moi !

Chacune de ses phrases avait été comme un coup de couteau de plus dans mon cœur de glace. Au moment où je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire Karl débarqua. Voyant l'état de mon aimée il ne prit même pas la peine de justifier sa présence et emporta juste celle que j'aimais loin de moi.

Je m'effondrai après leur départ, me roulant en boule comme si je pouvais encore tenir les morceaux de mon cœur brisé tel un cristal qui aurait explosé après une chute. J'étais incapable de la garder auprès de moi. A chaque fois que nous faisions un pas en avant il fallait nécessairement qu'on en fasse trois en arrière très vite après. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure avec moi ? J'avais toujours tout encaissé sans broncher ! J'avais été un bon guerrier de mon temps humain, un bon nouveau-né, un bon shérif, un bon créateur avec Pam et ce malgré toutes les crasses que la vie m'avait faites ! Pourquoi, quand je trouvais enfin ce qu'il manquait depuis toujours à mon bonheur, la vie me l'arrachait-elle après me l'avoir fait miroiter ? Pourquoi tant d'épreuves ? N'ai-je pas le droit à vivre auprès de celle que j'aime comme tant d'autres ? Est-ce un privilège réservé aux humains ?

Notre dispute me revenait sans cesse en mémoire… _Pourquoi_ _perdrais-je mon temps avec toi ? _Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais l'amener à réaliser une évidence mais je m'étais trompé de mots. J'aurais dû dire _Pourquoi_ _perdrais-je mon temps avec toi __**si ce n'était pas par amour**_ _?_

Quel con je faisais ! Je venais de la perdre parce que mes instincts avaient prit le pas sur ma logique et ma tendresse. J'avais envie d'elle depuis la veille et je m'étais tellement imaginé notre retrouvailles charnelles qu'au final je n'avais pas supporté qu'elles soient annulées. Putain ! Je n'étais pas un de ces abrutis d'humain qui ne pensait qu'avec sa bite ! Je devais penser avec mon cœur, même s'il ne battait plus il détenait toujours la vérité.

Trop absorbé par mes remords je ne remarquai même pas que le soleil se couchait une nouvelle fois. J'avais passé toute la journée pleinement conscient ? C'était du jamais vu !

Pour le moment pas le temps de s'en féliciter. J'avais un cœur brisé à réparer et une confiance à rétablir, pas de temps à perdre ! Je pris néanmoins soin de mon apparence –rien n'est trop beau pour mon amante. A la place de l'habituel jean foncé je préférai mettre un pantalon gris, non seulement très moulant mais taillé dans un tissu d'une douceur divine, mais conservai la chemise noire. En passant devant un miroir juste avant de sortir je remarquai que j'avais complètement oublié mes cheveux. Je savais que mon aimée appréciait de les voir tresser à la façon viking, elle m'avait même manifesté le désir d'apprendre à tresser ses cheveux de la sorte alors que je venais m'enquérir de la progression dans la recherche de Bill.

Je pris rapidement la voie des airs, déterminé à lutter coûte que coûte contre l'indifférence de mon aimée. Elle pouvait me demander ce qu'elle voulait –une maison immense, recueillir un autre hérisson démoniaque, prendre le contrôle de la Louisiane même !- mais je ne partirai pas sans qu'elle ait écouté ce que j'avais à lui dire. Si elle désirait faire un compromis, nous ferons un compromis, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais elle devait absolument m'écouter !

Alors que j'arrivai à la demeure de Karl tout était noir, pas de trace de la moindre personne y séjournant. Je commençai à paniquer mais je m'exhortais à respirer profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Ce petit geste inutile pour nous immortels s'avéra d'une importance capitale. L'odeur de mon aimée flottait dans l'air mais elle était très faible comme si…comme si… comme si elle s'était enterrée ! Je remontai la piste pour voir deux petites mains émerger de terre, cherchant à s'extirper de cette prison naturelle. Je les saisissais et la remontai à la surface, plaquant immédiatement son corps sale contre mon torse en prévoyant une tentative de fuite. Contre toute attente mon aimée se reposa contre moi, semblant soulagée de me trouver. De qui avait-elle peur ? Le créateur de Karl… Il n'avait pas dû partir à la date prévue. J'étais fier que mon amante ait développé ce réflexe de se mettre à m'abri dans ce genre de situation.

Je m'apprêtai à la ramener en sécurité quand une voix dégoulinante de cruauté s'éleva dans les airs.

_ Oh, mais que vois-je ? Vous vouliez partir sans dire au revoir ? Mais on ne fait que commencer à s'amuser !

C'était bien ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il avait dû chercher à s'en prendre à mon aimée mais, par miracle, elle était parvenue à le semer. Je la prenais par les bras pour la mettre en face de moi et la regardai avec gravité.

_ Tu vas courir jusqu'à chez moi et appeler Pam pour qu'elle te vienne en aide. Ne te retournes surtout pas Sookie, fonce !

Du sang déborda de ses yeux pendant qu'elle secouait la tête pour refuser. Je relâchai son bras droit pour poser ma main sur sa joue et la forcer à me regarder.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, je veux que tu vives même si je ne suis pas là pour le voir. Pam s'occupera de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant courre !

Les yeux de mon aimée s'agrandirent de surprise. J'allais mourir, je le savais parce que le créateur de Karl était très vieux, donc autant lui avouer les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard. Le vieux vampire s'approchait de nous, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Je poussai mon amante loin de moi pour l'inciter à sauver sa peau et parai de justesse l'attaque du vampire. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à terre mais il roula pour m'immobiliser et tenta de me mordre mais je le retenais tant bien que mal par le col pour que ses canines n'atteignent pas ma gorge.

Pourvu que je tienne assez longtemps pour que Sookie rentre en sécurité. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Evidemment mon vœu ne fut pas exhaussé… Pour une raison obscure mon aimée revint dans notre champ immédiat et se jeta sur le vampire, le chevauchant par-dessus son dos pour mordre sa jugulaire…enfin, mordre n'était pas le mot… ce serait plutôt arracher…

Le vieux vampire hurla de douleur en rejetant la tête en arrière et projeta ma douce plus loin. Elle heurta avec force un arbre et resta à terre quelques instants, légèrement assommée par le choc. Fou de rage ma force se décupla et je parvins à éjecter le vampire de son poste me paralysant. Mon aimée tanga en tentant de se remettre debout et reçu toute l'attention du vampire qui se jeta sur elle. J'ignore encore comment mais je réussi à l'intercepter en le plaquant au sol en pleine lancée avant qu'il atteigne sa cible. Il s'en prit donc à moi.

_ Courre Sookie !hurlais-je en le maintenant.

Pour une fois elle écouta mon ordre. Elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse, me laissant seul avec le vampire conformément à mon souhait. Le créateur de Karl fit claquer sa mâchoire à quelques millimètres de ma gorge mais ne parvins pas à m'atteindre. Il fallait que je tienne encore ! C'était pour Sookie ! Je n'avais pas le droit à l'échec !

Le vampire attaqua différemment, recourbant ses affreux doigts avant de les plonger dans mon abdomen au niveau de l'estomac pour m'arracher un bout de chair. Un hurlement sinistre m'échappa. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! De plus cette ordure utilisa le sang qu'il en tira pour gagner en force, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien mes affaires. S'il tapait plus haut il me tuerait en m'arrachant le cœur mais ce serait beaucoup plus dur pour lui parce que je me débrouillerais pour ne pas laisser sa main abominable monter si haut et il se heurterait à ma cage thoracique.

J'avais beau faire, je n'arrivais pas à inverser nos positions, j'étais trop faible. Je pouvais déjà voir ma fin. Ma seule consolation serait d'avoir mon amante en sécurité. Pourquoi avais-je attendu d'être si proche de la mort avant de lui dire ? J'aurais pu profiter une dernière fois de son affection si je lui avais confessé mon amour quelques jours plus tôt. Nous ne serions même pas là si je lui avais dit à son réveil !

Le vampire s'apprêtait à plonger une seconde fois sa main dans mes entrailles lorsque le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit. Sa tête éclata comme une pastèque –littéralement- avant que son corps se décompose sur moi. C'était fini. Il était mort et j'étais vivant. La vie m'offrait la chance de tout arranger avec celle que j'aimais. Cette dernière se précipita sur moi. J'aurais dû deviner qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas quelqu'un si facilement, quels que soient ses différents avec ladite personne.

Elle déboutonna ma chemise pour voir ma plaie.

_ Eric !sanglota-t-elle en réalisant l'étendu des dégâts.

Je lui pris une de ses mains et la serrai avec la mienne contre le haut de ma poitrine.

_ Je vais guérir, lui assurais-je.

_ Tu as un trou dans l'abdomen !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais guérir.

J'arrêtai son bras quand je m'aperçus qu'elle comptait se mordre pour me donner son sang.

_ J'ai été un très mauvais créateur pour toi jusqu'à présent et il est hors de question que je continue Sookie. Laisse-moi juste le temps de guérir.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

_ Tu peux t'allonger dans mes bras et cesser de t'inquiéter pour moi, soufflais-je en masquant ma douleur.

Mon aimée resta sceptique, certainement apeurée à l'idée de me faire plus de mal en me touchant.

_ Je t'en prie Sookie ! Je guérirais plus vite si tu viens te blottir contre moi !mentis-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je l'entendis grogner « menteur » avant qu'elle se couche à côté de moi. Même si ma blessure me lançait énormément la douleur de cette distance instaurée entre mon aimée et moi était bien plus insoutenable. Ignorant la souffrance occasionnée par mes mouvements j'attirai le corps de mon amante à moi jusqu'à l'avoir lovée contre moi. Ses yeux restèrent ancrés sur ma blessure en voie de guérison et le silence se fit autour de nos corps enlacés. Une fois ma plaie suffisamment résorbée mon aimée laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement et laissa vagabonder son doigt sur mon torse comme elle avait prit l'habitude de faire quand tout était parfaitement calme.

_ Tu m'as désobéit, constatais-je calmement.

_ Ne t'attend pas à ce que je m'en excuse, grommela-t-elle ronchonne.

_ Quand je te donne un ordre Sookie ce n'est pas pour rien !

_ Tu serais mort si je t'avais écouté !se rebiffa-t-elle en levant la tête pour rencontrer mon regard.

_ Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'aurais survécu, je sais très bien que c'est faux, mais j'ai fais ça pour ta sécurité. D'ailleurs, d'où vient cette arme ?

_ Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Je te l'ai pourtant braquée sur la crâne il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela.

Je souris une nouvelle fois devant le ton taquin de celle que j'aimais. Même couverte de terre et maculée de sang elle était si désirable… Il fallait que je lui ouvre mon cœur, avant que mes résolutions disparaissent en prenant avec elles ma détermination. J'étais un viking et un viking se devait d'être à la fois fort et courageux ! Mon aimée avait elle-même fait preuve de beaucoup de courage ce soir en risquant sa vie pour moi, je lui devais bien ça ! Quitte à y aller franco autant lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui me pesait sur le cœur.

_ Je t'aime Sookie. C'est pour ça que je t'ai transformée. Quand ton sang a envahit ma bouche mes souvenirs me sont revenus et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas te rayer de ma vie, tu étais tout ce qui me manquait pour mener une existence heureuse. Mais quand j'ai repris conscience de ce que je faisais je t'avais déjà pris trop de sang, tu n'aurais jamais survécu et il était inacceptable que tu meures alors que je venais tout juste de comprendre. Je m'étais dis qu'en te transformant nous arriverions mieux à communiquer et au final nous formerions un couple complémentaire et heureux en ménage mais j'ai cruellement manqué de tact à ton réveil. Comme hier j'ai laissé mon imagination me bercer de doux rêves et la frustration était telle au moment du retour sur terre que je n'ai pas su mesurer mes propos et ils ont dépassés ma pensée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir autant molestée mon amante, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'avais su mettre mon cœur à tes pieds à ton réveil. J'espère que tu pourras passer au-dessus de tout ça un jour et que tu pourras me pardonner mais saches que d'ici là j'attendrai que tu veuilles bien me revenir Sookie.

Je me sentais libéré, comme si un poids m'avait été enlevé des épaules. Et dire qu'il avait fallut que je frôle la mort finale pour trouver la force de tout lui dire. Quel abruti je faisais ! Nous nous serions évités bien des peines si ça avait été dit dès le départ. Du côté de Sookie c'était le silence total, comme si ma déclaration avait court-circuité son cerveau. Je commençai à appréhender sa réponse. Notre relation serait-elle un _je t'aime - moi non plus_ comme celle de Bill et sa créatrice. Une chose était sûre : je ne retiendrai pas mon aimée de force comme elle l'avait fait. Si elle ne m'aimait pas alors j'aurais au moins la consolation de savoir qu'elle avait la possibilité d'être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre.

Mon aimée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle se remettait de ma déclaration. J'aurais au moins la fierté d'avoir suscité autant d'émotions en elle en laissant parler mon cœur. Pam aurait été fière de moi je pense.

_ Tu m'aimes ? __

Je souris pour la troisième fois de la soirée, amusé par sa surprise. Je l'avais si souvent sous-entendu que son choc me surprenait un peu mais nous aurons le temps d'en parler plus tard.

_ Oui mon amour, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, même si cet amour n'est pas partagé…

Un nouveau silence suivi cette déclaration.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Eric, finit-il par bafouiller.

_ M'aimes-tu Sookie ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir…

_ Je ne sais pas Eric, je ne sais plus… Je sais que j'ai aimé le Eric amnésique mais il était si différent de toi que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. C'était moi qui les causais, je m'en voulais tellement de la faire encore une fois souffrir.

_ Quand j'étais maudit le sort n'affectait en rien ma personnalité mon aimée. J'avais perdu la carapace que j'ai été obligé de me forger pour survivre mais je restai le même, plus vulnérable certes, mais la même personne.

Mon aimée me fixa en silence, prenant son temps pour digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Elle détourna le regard le temps de poser les paumes de ses mains à plats sur mes pectoraux puis ancra son regard au mien avec intensité. A ce moment-là je savais que quoi qu'elle dise ça changerait radicalement le cours de mon existence de façon définitive…


	11. Chapitre 11

_ J'ignore si tu m'as consacré tant de temps par simple fierté masculine, pour me récupérer dans le but de prouver à Chaude Pluie que tu l'as battu à son propre jeu, ou si tu es sincère mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que j'ai besoin de temps pour trier tout ça dans mon esprit. J'aimais le Eric amnésique donc j'imagine que je t'ai aimé ensuite parce que je voulais m'accrocher à l'idée qu'il restait un peu de lui en toi mais si je dois t'aimer à l'avenir je veux t'aimer pour l'ensemble de ta personnalité, malgré les points qui ne me plaisent pas.

Je réfléchis à sa réponse. Elle venait d'avouer m'aimer pour la personne que j'avais été pendant mon séjour chez elle mais elle ignorait si elle pourrait m'aimer en incluant tous les autres traits de ma personnalité. Donc elle m'aimait… Quand j'étais amnésique c'était une version épurée de moi, sans tous ces siècles de trahisons et de pouvoir, une version sans la carapace que j'avais dû me forger pour survivre, et elle avait aimé cette version donc elle m'aimait. J'étais aux anges à cet instant, mon amour était réciproque ! Elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée… Mon aimée aussi avait connu sa part de trahisons et de déceptions…

_ Nous prendrons le temps qu'il te faut pour me faire de nouveau confiance mon amour, lui certifiais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Ma belle amante baissa timidement les yeux et reposa sa joue sur mon torse. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau renouvelée au niveau de mon estomac. J'étais couvert de sang et si je ne prenais pas rapidement une douche son odeur deviendrait épouvantable.

_ C'est un gâchis total, commenta mon aimée attristée.

_ Quoi donc ?m'enquis-je surpris par cette remarque.

_ Tu étais bien habillé et tout et maintenant ta chemise est bonne à jeter et je doute que le sang s'enlève de ton pantalon !

Je ne pus me retenir, j'éclatai de rire. Mon aimée boudait parce qu'elle était triste que le combat ait salit ma tenue qu'elle appréciait.

_ Dis-moi mon amante, mon pantalon était-il à ton goût ?susurrais-je suggestif.

Elle comprit le sous-entendu et me frappa sans conviction le torse, me faisant rire de plus belle. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que la partie qu'elle préférait de mon anatomie soit mes fesses. Jamais une femme –ou un homme d'ailleurs- n'avait évoqué une préférence pour mes fesses mais venant de Sookie c'était si mignon.

L'enfermant dans mes bras je me relevai et m'apprêtai à m'envoler.

_ Attend ! Et pour Karl ? Son créateur t'a dit ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

_ Non, soupirais-je réalisant que nous devrons le chercher. S'il l'a tué nous pourrons en retrouver la trace mais faisons ça demain, nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos.

_ S'il l'a enterré ?

_ Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça, avouais-je. On ne peut pas le déterré si simplement si c'est le cas. S'il est blessé ça le tuerait. Il faudra attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe. Nous reviendrons demain si tu veux.

Mon aimée hocha la tête, se faisant manifestement du souci pour le vampire. Je lui embrassai le front et lui caressai la joue avant de l'aider à s'agripper à moi pour voler jusqu'à chez nous. Le vol fut silencieux. Ma douce devait être épuisée émotionnellement après cette soirée éprouvante. Dès notre arrivée je la portai à la salle de bain. Pensant qu'elle voudrait avoir de l'intimité –on ne sait jamais avec Sookie- je me dirigeai vers la porte mais une petite main m'attrapa le poignet, m'interdisant de quitter la pièce. Je me retournai lentement de Sookie, ancrant mon regard au sien pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Avec ma compréhension précaire de sa logique je traduisis qu'elle voulait que je reste mais que nous n'aurions pas de relations sexuelles. J'imagine que je pourrais y arriver, en tout cas je m'efforcerais de ne pas céder pour bien lui montrer que notre relation ne se basait pas uniquement sur le sexe.

Vu nos états déplorables une douche semblait plus appropriée qu'un bain donc après m'être débarrassé de mes vêtements pendant qu'elle se chargeait des siens je la tirai vers l'immense douche. Il s'agissait d'une douche assez particulière puisqu'elle ne comportait qu'une seule et longue paroi parallèle au mur et à la place d'un bac à douche classique le sol carrelé différemment était très légèrement incliné autour d'une grille d'évacuation. 5 viking aurait put s'y doucher sans se gêner mais je gardai Sookie collée à moi. J'actionnai l'immense pommeau de douche rectangulaire fixé au plafond et pris des produits que Pam avait acheté spécialement pour mon aimée. Je m'attelai dans un premier temps à la nettoyer de la terre assombrissant sa jolie peau crémeuse. En gage de ma bonne volonté je ne survolai pas les zones érogènes si familières de son corps, ignorant les cris désespérés de mon esprit me commandant de me fondre en elle et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Quand elle sentit la noix de coco en plus de son parfum habituel je ne pus m'empêcher d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou, respirant pleinement l'odeur de la vie fourmillant dans ses veines. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, verrouillant son corps contre le mien. Le geste aurait pu paraître déplacé mais mon aimée passa ses bras autour de mon cou, soupirant d'aise en reposant son front contre ma poitrine. L'eau chaude qui s'écoulait sur nos corps enlacés avait créé une épaisse brume, donnant un aspect très romantique à la scène. Nous étions seuls, protégés par cet épais brouillard chaleureux et nous nous câlinions tendrement. Le moment était parfait.

Je dû m'éloigner de son corps si sexy pour nettoyer ses cheveux encore entachés par son séjour en terre. Pour se faire je me déplaçai dans le dos de mon aimée et massai consciencieusement son cuir chevelu. Je sus que j'étais parvenu à l'éloigner de toutes ses angoisses en la sentant s'abandonner sous mes massages, soupirant d'aise comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Quand je rinçai ses doux cheveux elle me repoussa. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Bon, d'accord, j'étais dur comme jamais mais j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas l'allumer en me collant à elle. Je réalisai alors qu'elle avait juste décidé de me laver à mon tour. J'étais toujours imprégné de l'odeur du sang même si ses traces avaient pour la majorité disparues. Mon aimée se chargea de remplacer l'odeur du combat par celle de qu'elle sentait elle-même. Jamais je n'avais laissé quelqu'un faire ça pour moi, je trouvais ça trop intime dans le sens où ça engageait une implication sentimentale. Elle prit les mêmes soins que moi, ne me taquinant d'aucune façon pour éviter les dérapages.

Malheureusement mon plan échoua, je ne pouvais pas rester si indifférent. Mes mains voyagèrent sur tout son corps pour apprécier ses courbes délicieuses et la douceur de sa peau. Elle en faisait de même, brûlant ma peau sur son passage. Nos caresses n'étaient pas intimes dans le fondement mais elles étaient l'œuvre d'une passion pure et la sensualité qui en découlait était divine. Mes lèvres étaient dans son cou, le frôlant en créant ainsi des frissons chez mon amante, quand Pam frappa comme une furie à la porte, rompant toute l'alchimie du moment. Je stoppai mes caresses, fermant les yeux en soupirant fortement. Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi ce genre de chose !

Mon aimée arrêta l'eau et me tira hors de la douche. Je l'enveloppai dans une épaisse serviette blanche, ignorant le tambourinement de Pam sur la porte –ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était renforcée, j'avais déjà anticipé ce genre d'indiscrétions avec Pam- et en pris une pour moi, baisant juste la main de mon amante avant de faire face à mon enfant.

_ Enfin !s'exclama-t-elle en faisant les 100 pas dans ma chambre. Je croyais que tu ne sortirais jamais !

_ Dis-moi que tu m'as interrompu pour une bonne raison au moins, grommelais-je.

_ Bill Compton est venu au club. Il a demandé à voir Sookie.

Ce connard avait osé ? Je ne pouvais peut-être pas le tuer -mon aimée m'en empêcherait- mais j'avais d'autres moyens pour me débarrasser de lui. Mon amante sortit de la salle de bain, toujours enroulée dans la serviette que je lui avais donné, ses cheveux démêlés. Pam la dévora du regard avant de croiser le mien –meurtrier- et de se tenir à carreau. J'avais déjà partagé des amantes avec Pam mais elle pouvait rêver pour avoir Sookie !

_ Il y a un problème ?s'informa Sookie en percevant mon humeur.

_ Bill a demandé après toi, lui répondit Pam.

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je passerais demain chez lui, éluda mon aimée peu désireuse de s'attarder sur le sujet.

_ Il n'est pas chez lui, grimaça Pam. Il est enchainé au sous-sol du club…

Maintenant j'attendais l'explosion de fureur de mon aimée mais elle ne vint pas. A la place elle haussa les épaules et dit à Pam qu'elle irait au club demain pour régler ça. Pam –aussi étonnée que moi- nous quitta prestement, craignant certainement qu'elle change d'avis.

Mon aimée sortit de la chambre à ma grande surprise et en revint la serviette à la main, son pyjama dessus. Elle me repoussa sur le lit après avoir rangé la serviette, s'installa dans mon dos sur le lit et me défit avec douceur mes tresses avant de me brosser les cheveux. Ce silence n'avait rien de lourd ou de gêné, il était sociable et apaisant.

_ Je t'amènerais au Croquemitaine demain, l'avertis-je songeur. Si ça ne prend pas trop de temps avec Bill on pourra chercher Karl ensemble mais si c'est trop long je demanderais à Pam de rester avec toi pendant que j'irais là-bas.

_ J'aimerais apprendre à tresser mes cheveux comme les tiens…

Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce que je venais de dire mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me disputer ou de la contrarier.

_ Je te montrerais comment faire sur Pam à l'occasion, promis-je.

Mon aimée se leva pour ranger la brosse et s'installa sous les draps pour dormir. J'en fis de même après avoir abandonné par terre ma serviette.

_ Je te préviens : si je te choisis et que tu continues à faire ça je vais vivre chez Pam !

Je ris devant ce petit saut d'humeur mais elle riva ses yeux aux miens, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était extrêmement sérieuse. J'arrêtai immédiatement de rire et me pliai devant ce nouveau caprice –il y aurait toujours moyen de reparler de ça plus tard…

Comme la dernière fois elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, ignorant à dessein ma nudité, et s'endormit rapidement. Je restai donc plusieurs minutes à l'observer, songeant à la chance que j'avais d'être encore en vie pour pouvoir rattraper mes erreurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mon aimée venait de quitter notre chambre pour s'habiller dans celle de Pam. Rien que cette petite distance m'était douloureuse, j'avais besoin de l'avoir à nouveau avec moi. Trouvant qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps –les femmes…- je partis la chercher. Depuis sa transformation elle avait privilégié des couleurs sombres –hormis en présence de Karl- mais là c'était plus que coloré. Sa robe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds qu'elle masquait complètement et était taillée dans un tissu arborant de vives couleurs le tout dans un ensemble abstrait. Pour ajouter à son charme naturel mon aimée avait frisé encore plus ses cheveux et les avait attachés d'une façon complexe extrêmement jolie. Bref, elle était une fois de plus sublime.

_ Tu aimes ?sourit-elle joyeuse en désignant sa robe. Un cadeau de Pam.

_ La beauté de cette robe fait vraiment fade à côté de la tienne mon aimée, répondis-je sincère. Mais ce serait peut-être plus approprié de mettre autre chose ce soir… Si tu veux toujours aller chercher Karl du moins…

Je savais qu'elle avait oublié et j'aurais pu en tirer profit mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me choisisse faute d'avoir une autre solution. Personne n'aurait été gagnant dans ce cas de figure. J'avais besoin de retrouver Karl. Mon amante avait besoin d'avoir un autre choix pour satisfaire ses attentes.

_ Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à porter, geignit ma douce. Les tenues de Pam sont vraiment très _révélatrices_….

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait tant, sa bonne éducation l'empêchant de critiquer ou de se montrer vulgaire. Si adorable ma Sookie… Pour résoudre le problème j'ouvris l'armoire, en tirai un pantalon en cuir noir que je lui tendis. Mon aimée avait raison, les tenues de Pam étaient trop osées et je refusai de la voir sortir avec l'une d'elles sur le corps. J'avais cependant une autre idée… Je revins dans notre chambre et pris une tunique de viking dans mes affaires. Comme c'était la mienne elle serait trop grande pour elle mais avec une ceinture placée sous la poitrine ça ferait à la fois moderne et élégant. Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre mon amante était en soutien-gorge, finissant de mettre son pantalon. La vue était plus qu'alléchante mais il me fallait me faire violence pour me contenir. Je la vêtis moi-même de la tunique, choisissant ensuite une ceinture élastique noire dans les affaires de Pam pour la placer sous sa poitrine. Elle était radieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que pense Pam de tout ça ?me demanda mon aimée pendant le trajet jusqu'au club, se référant à notre relation.

_ Je me fiche de ce que Pam peut bien penser, m'étonnais-je, hautain sans le vouloir. Elle est mon enfant, son avis n'a pas à m'influencer.

_ Donc c'est comme ça que tu la considères ? Un larbin ? Quelqu'un qui doit exécuter tes ordres et qui n'a jamais son mot à dire !

Je me doutai bien que ça déraperait à un moment ou à un autre. Sookie cherchait toujours la petite bête…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Pam est mon enfant, tu es mon amante. Sur l'échelle de mes priorités tu passes avant elle et si elle n'est pas d'accord avec cette relation elle devra garder ses remarques pour elle.

Je sus immédiatement que j'avais été trop rude dans ma façon de parler car mon aimée s'enferma dans un mutisme douloureux pour moi. Quand je tentais de prendre sa main pour l'apaiser en la caressant de façon circulaire sur le dos de celle-ci elle la recula vivement, comme si mon contact la brûlait. Nous ne devions pas être à plus de 5 mn du club et nous roulions sur une route droite encadrée par de la verdure. Je m'arrêtai sur la chaussée de la route et sortais de la voiture, faisant le tour pour ouvrir la portière de mon aimée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous devons aller au Croquemitaine !protesta ma douce alors que je lui offrais ma main pour l'aider à sortir.

_ Nous n'irons pas là-bas avant d'avoir eu une petite discussion.

Je savais très bien que si je laissai trainer les choses Bill en profiterait pour les tourner en sa faveur et ce n'était pas acceptable. J'avais assez de chefs d'accusation sans avoir à rajouter en plus les tensions entre Sookie et moi pour lui faire gagner des points. Mon aimée croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, refusant puérilement de me suivre, donc je dû utiliser les grands moyens. Usant de ma vitesse surhumaine je la sortais de la voiture et la jeter sur mon épaule avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois –les portières étaient verrouillées, je n'étais pas fou. Ma douce se transforma en furie qui me cria dessus sans relâche en me rouant de coups. Son jeune âge me permettait d'être tranquille mais j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal à force de taper.

_ Me frapper ne t'amèneras nulle part mon aimée, l'informais-je en continuant à marcher.

A ma grande surprise ma belle amante cessa de gigoter. Je criai victoire trop vite, 3 secondes plus tard elle me pinçait les fesses. Pour le coup elle obtint une réaction. Mes crocs étaient descendus et mon entrejambe n'avait certainement jamais été aussi dure si rapidement. Je m'arrêtais donc de marcher et posai mon aimée à terre, juste devant moi, pour la regarder au fond des yeux.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je te ravage jusqu'au bout de la nuit ne refait jamais ça, l'avertis-je d'une voix rauque.

Mon aimée se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête honteuse. C'était plus que je pouvais en supporter ! Je relevais son menton avec mon index et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Surprise par mon élan de passion elle perdit l'équilibre et nous nous retrouvâmes enlacés par terre, nous embrassant comme s'il s'agissait de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Mon amante ouvrit ses jambes pour me laisser m'y installer et gémit de plaisir contre mes lèvres. Pour la taquiner je reproduisais le mouvement du bassin que j'aimerais effectuer à l'intérieur d'elle mais en roulant la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon contre son intimité couverte. Mon aimée quitta mes lèvres et cria mon nom. Si je prenais autant de plaisir dans les préliminaires alors je n'osai même pas imaginer l'acte lui-même !

Même si je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à ce que je faisais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de continuer. Je voulais que la prochaine fois que nos corps danseront ce ballet amoureux Sookie m'ait choisi pour créateur, pas qu'elle ait juste cédée à une impulsion qu'elle regrettera plus tard. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle choisisse Karl –à supposer qu'il soit toujours en vie- si elle m'avait laissé goûter une fois de plus les charmes de son corps. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle choisisse Karl tout court d'ailleurs…

Je m'arrachai donc à regret de son corps, maudissant ma logique qui me poussait à attendre le bon moment pour savourer une étreinte amoureuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?geignit mon amante frustrée.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça maintenant, m'expliquais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Mais j'ai envie de toi !pleurnicha-t-elle en se frottant à moi.

_ S'il-te-plait Sookie, soufflais-je torturé. Je veux que tu me choisisses définitivement, pas que tu écoutes tes hormones pour que tu me repousses par la suite.

Mon aimée comprit la gravité de ma déclaration et cessa de me pousser à bout, combattant le feu que j'avais allumé entre ses cuisses sans broncher. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir mise dans cet état mais c'était elle qui avait ouvert les hostilités !

J'avais complètement oublié la raison de notre escale en forêt et nous partîmes finalement sans avoir reparlé calmement de notre dernière discorde. Je croyais bêtement n'avoir rien à craindre de notre entrevue avec Compton, était-ce notre étreinte écourtée qui m'avait fait perdre le sens des réalités ? J'aurais dû savoir que Compton avait pas mal d'histoires qu'il utiliserait contre moi pour me faire perdre la confiance de ma douce.

Pam avait déjà tout prévu au club. Elle avait fait mettre une table et 3 chaises au sous-sol, de façon à donner un semblant d'aspect respectueux –c'était toujours mieux que de parler à un Compton enchainé au mur à l'argent… enfin, moi j'aurais préféré cette option. Des bouteilles de sang synthétiques pleines trônaient sur la table. Mon enfant avait dû vouloir cacher les supplices qu'avait subis l'ancien amant de celle que j'aimais mais il avait délibérément choisi de paraître tel qu'il était depuis qu'il avait été torturé. Ordure…

Je tirai galamment le siège de mon aimée pour l'y inviter et observai Compton avec dégoût. Ce dernier lui prit les mains en feintant l'extrême faiblesse, comme s'il était sur le point de mourir. Ce n'était pas encore le cas mais ça pouvait facilement s'arranger…

_ Sookie. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, souffla-t-il soulagé comme s'il avait cru que je lui ferais du mal.

_ Pam m'a rapporté que tu avais demandé à me voir, détourna-t-elle brillamment.

_ Oui, je sais à quel choix tu es confrontée et avant que tu fasses une bêtise je voudrais te dire qui est vraiment le vampire assis à côté de toi.

Il détourna quelques secondes son regard de celui de mon aimée pour me jauger avec mépris. J'avais compris sa tactique. Il voulait me faire perdre le contrôle devant ma douce amante pour qu'elle pense que je suis un monstre et pour ça il allait tout faire pour me provoquer. Je pouvais encaisser, Compton n'allait certainement pas gagner à ce jeu là !

_ Tu te souviens de l'humaine qu'il m'avait envoyée pour me remercier d'avoir bien voulu lui prêter tes services ?

Non, finalement ça allait très mal se passer…


	12. Chapitre 12

__ Tu te souviens de l'humaine qu'il m'avait envoyée pour me remercier d'avoir bien voulu lui prêter tes services ?_

Sookie allait me tuer. Non, pire que ça : Sookie allait me tuer, trouver un moyen de me ressusciter et me tuer une seconde fois après d'atroces souffrances. J'avais oublié que Compton avait des armes pareilles à sa disposition, je pensais qu'il geindrait pendant une ou deux heures et que nous ressortirions de là toujours aussi complice mais autant dire que c'était vraiment très mal parti.

Mon aimée hocha silencieusement la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

_ Elle avait le sino-sida. Je ne le savais pas quand je l'ai renvoyé au club. Un des sbires s'est amusé avec et depuis il a le sino-sida.

_ Ça peut être n'importe laquelle de ses précédentes amantes, rétorquais-je glacial.

Je savais très bien que c'était elle, c'était moi qui avais demandé qu'elle contracte cette saloperie avant de l'offrir à Bill. Bill étant jeune il serait mort bien avant avoir pu coucher avec mon aimée et c'était tout bénef pour moi…enfin, ça aurait dû l'être…

_ Quand un des nôtres attrape le sino-sida des recherches sont faites pour savoir de qui ça vient, en l'occurrence directement de ton bureau sous tes ordres.

Sookie tourna son regard vers moi, un profond choc le marquait. Elle n'avait même pas idée de tout ce que j'avais fait pour la récupérer. C'était bien plus qu'une simple baise que j'avais à l'esprit depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, elle me fascinait déjà à l'époque.

_ Sur quelles preuves se fondent tes accusations ?ironisais-je.

_ Les archives du laboratoire auquel tu as acheté le virus.

Fouineur… Même mort je suis sûr qu'il restera une épine dans mon pied. Loréna avait-elle été une si mauvaise créatrice pour avoir échoué à lui inculquer la loyauté envers le supérieur qui vous offre sa protection ? Avant je pensais juste qu'elle était folle mais maintenant je savais aussi qu'elle était une lamentable créatrice.

_ Tu te souviens aussi de mes affaires hors de la ville, quand Loréna m'avait convoqué ?

Putain de merde ! Ça ne risquait pas d'aller en s'arrangeant !

_ C'est Eric qui lui avait demandé de me faire partir de sa zone et de me retenir de sorte qu'il ait le champ libre avec toi.

_ C'est tout ?demanda mon aimée en me regardant, furieuse. Où suis-je encore censée en apprendre de nouvelles sur toi ?

_ A Dallas, poursuivit Bill. Il s'est débrouillé pour m'empêcher de venir te chercher au bon endroit. Il savait que tu avais réussi à sortir de la base de la Confrérie et il m'a pourtant ordonné de m'y rendre. Tout ça pour gagner encore du temps avec toi.

En soit je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si grave là-dedans. Je n'avais pas essayé de faire tuer Bill cette fois-là –j'avais prié pour qu'un miracle s'en charge pour moi mais je n'avais pas été exhaussé- et j'avais prit soin d'elle alors qu'elle était blessée donc elle ne pouvait pas tellement me le reprocher. Je m'étais encore trompé vu le regard qu'elle me lança.

_ Tu te rappelles aussi de l'attaque qui avait suivie la libération du vampire disparu ? Celle où Eric avait été si mortellement blessé qu'il s'était vu obligé de te demander de sucer les balles ? As-tu seulement une idée de ce que le sang d'un vampire si vieux peut provoquer chez un humain après absorption ? Non seulement il sait toujours où tu es et ce que tu ressens mais en plus ça te pousse à le désirer. A son âge il doit même pouvoir forcer encore plus le processus en t'envoyant des rêves ou des émotions qui n'étaient pas tiens. Je suis certain que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu lui as cédé quand il était amnésique.

J'allais le tuer. Non, j'allais le torturer de la pire des façons possible, le laisser guérir et le torturer à nouveau et tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève ! Oui j'avais menti à Sookie sur la gravité de mes blessures mais notre relation était basée sur un désir et une affection réciproques, pas une simple attirance liée au sang qu'elle avait bu. Je n'avais jamais influencé Sookie, la seule raison pour laquelle je lui avais fait boire mon sang était que je pourrais lui venir en aide si elle était en danger. J'avoue que l'idée que mon sang courre dans ses veines et combatte l'effet de celui de Bill m'avait aussi effleuré l'esprit mais mon principal objectif était de pouvoir veiller sur elle. De toute façon je voulais qu'elle vienne d'elle-même, qu'elle me choisisse consciemment. Comme aujourd'hui en somme…

_ Sans compter toutes les fois où il est resté perché sur l'arbre qui lui donnait la meilleure vue à ta chambre.

Il savait ça aussi ? Là je passai vraiment pour un pervers par contre… Je ne faisais ça que pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps en sa présence. Ça me réconfortait, je pouvais me vider l'esprit en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur et sa respiration calme. Rares étaient les fois où je pouvais communiquer aisément avec elle et l'avoir détendue en ma présence alors pourquoi me serais-je privé de ce moment de paix ? J'aurais été fou de cracher sur une occasion pareille !

_ Et si je n'avais pas demandé un grade assurant ma sécurité à la reine Eric m'aurait fait tué pour un motif quelconque, juste pour pouvoir s'immiscer dans ton pantalon. Pense-y Sookie. As-tu vraiment envie de partager ton existence avec un vampire cruel, calculateur et avide de pouvoir ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il se souci de ton bonheur ? Il l'assure juste au minimum rien que pour que tu écartes les jambes pour lui quand il a envie de te sauter.

Là il devenait carrément insultant. Je ne permettrai à personne de parler en ces termes de celle que j'aimais. Ma douce s'était déjà enfuie de la cave, désireuse de tout oublier de la conversation que nous venions de tenir.

_Veille sur Sookie. Je serais occupé pendant un bon moment._

J'adorais la capacité de communiquer avec ses enfants. Le sortilège m'empêchait de le faire avec mon aimée mais tant que Pam serait là pour la réconforter ça ira le temps que j'en ai terminé avec Compton.

_ Tu es foutu. Sookie ne te pardonnera jamais ce que tu as fait.

_ Oh non mon cher Billy, c'est toi qui est foutu, ricanais-je lugubre. Moi j'ai encore l'éternité devant moi pour rattraper le coup. Le temps qu'il te reste à vivre se compte en heures…

_ Tu ne peux pas me tuer, trembla-t-il apeuré.

_ C'est un défi ?

_ Sookie peut te pardonner le reste mais ça jamais elle ne t'en excusera ! J'ai toujours été là pour elle, elle m'aime toujours et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Elle m'aime plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer même dans sa vie d'immortelle.

_ Tu as été son premier amant Bill, lui accordais-je en l'enchainant de nouveau. Mais c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle a pensé qu'elle t'aimait. Maintenant ce pseudo amour est plus mort que tu le seras dans quelques heures. Tu l'as trahie, violée et pratiquement drainée. Je doute qu'un jour elle veuille bien passer au-dessus de tout ça.

_ Voies tes choix Eric, cracha-t-il venimeux. Tu avais le choix entre la séduire et me l'arracher et tu as choisis de me l'arracher. Sookie est raffinée, elle a besoin de quelqu'un de tendre avec qui elle puisse établir une relation basée sur la confiance et l'amour. Es-tu seulement capable de l'aimer ?

Bien sûr que j'en étais capable mais jamais il ne le saurait. Pam nous rejoignit alors que j'affrontai Bill du regard, une pince coupante à la main. J'avais la ferme intention de sectionner la partie de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû mettre en contact avec les pièces féminines de mon aimée –je devrais couper ses doigts et sa langue aussi, dans le doute…- mais Pam m'arracha mon outil des mains.

_ Tu as mieux à faire !me gronda-t-elle.

_ Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de surveiller Sookie ?

_ Sookie est calme pour le moment et j'ai demandé à Clancy de me relayer le temps que tu montes la voir.

_ C'est en prenant des décisions aussi irréfléchies que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui Pamela !

_ Sookie est calme pour le moment Eric, répéta mon enfant en commençant à s'emporter à son tour. Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion pour lui parler, t'expliquer !

Je soupirai lourdement. Je savais que mon enfant avait raison mais la tentation de mutiler si profondément Bill était si forte… Non ! J'avais déjà dit à mon aimée qu'elle passait avant tout ! J'allais être fidèle à cette parole et lui montrer que je n'étais pas le monstre que Bill lui avait dépeint.

_ Quitte à choisir je préfère le hérisson, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

Pam pouffa et tendit la main pour accueillir mon outil confisqué.

_ Je veux qu'il soit eunuque et manchot d'ici la fin de la nuit, lui ordonnais-je sans quitter mon prisonnier du regard.

Une terreur pure envahit les traits de Compton. Il avait bien raison d'avoir peur, ce qui l'attendait n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de rigolade ! Pam aimait Sookie comme une sœur et n'hésiterait pas à lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il lui avait occasionnée.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit à plus ?s'enquit Pam déçu.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Même si je lui ordonnai je ne pense pas qu'elle le laisserait sortir d'ici entier mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Amuse-toi autant qu'il te plaira tant qu'il reste encore un peu en vie.

_ Merci de votre bonté maître, s'inclina respectueusement Pam, comblée par mon cadeau.

Malgré ma frustration de ne pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même j'avais au moins l'assurance que sa douleur n'en serait pas amoindrie –Pam avait développé un grand penchant pour la torture et avait accueilli comme du pain béni chacun de mes enseignements en la matière. Ma main n'était pas encore sur la poignée de la porte que déjà les hurlements de Bill retentissaient dans la salle. Le seul défaut de Pam en matière de torture : elle n'avait pas la patience de laisser mariner sa victime pour que sa peur décuple sa souffrance. Je secouai la tête et sortis à regret, me retournant une dernière fois pour voir le visage de Compton défiguré par la douleur. Excellent.

Une fois dans le club il ne fut pas dur de retrouver mon aimée. Elle s'était installée sur mon trône, dévisageant avec froideur les mordus aguichant les vampires. Il émanait d'elle une telle puissance, c'en était électrisant. J'arrivais à peine à contenir mon désir pour elle. Quand elle me vit approcher elle se leva du siège, s'apprêtant à quitter l'estrade. Je ne lui en laissai pas la chance, l'entrainant sur mes genoux quand je m'installai sur mon trône. C'était une place privilégiée, attestant l'importance qu'elle avait à mes yeux. Je repoussai ses cheveux en arrière pour accéder à son cou dans un geste doux mais mon aimée resta de marbre, fixant le bar avec dégoût. Je commençai à m'inquiéter de la façon calme qu'elle dont elle traitait les nouvelles. Quand sa fureur explosera je souhaite vraiment que nous soyons seuls –histoire de limiter les morts…

_ Je me suis assise là pour essayer de voir la vie comme toi tu la voies, pour essayer de penser comme toi, mais finalement je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais rien compris à ta façon de réfléchir, souffla-t-elle désarçonnée.

_ J'ai 1 000 ans mon aimée, chuchotais-je en resserrant mon emprise sur sa taille, déposant un baisé sur son cou. J'ai été élevé comme un viking et après c'est un soldat qui m'a tout appris du monde dans lequel je vis. C'est normal que nous appréhendions la vie d'une façon différente. En 1 000 ans j'ai vu des choses à te dégoûter des humains pour le reste de ton existence. J'avais cessé de les apprécier pour autre chose que leurs sangs et leurs corps parce que je me disais qu'au final ils pouvaient être aussi cruels que nous, aussi retors. Et un jour tu es débarquée ici, bravant des vampires très vieux pour connaitre l'identité de celui qui s'en était prit à tes amis. Tu m'as tenu tête, tu m'as même défié pour assoir tes exigences alors que tu étais bien faible par rapport à moi, ça ne t'as pas empêché de me contredire en insinuant que le traitre était un de mes associés. Je ne peux même pas te décrire le choc que ça a été pour moi !souris-je presque euphorique en y repensant. Je me suis remis à croire en la valeur de l'espèce le soir de ta première venue. Je m'étais fait toute une joie en me disant que tu étais celle qui me fallait. Alors que je pouvais encore miroiter de te posséder toute entière Compton t'a ramenée à moi marquée comme une vulgaire putain et il t'avait prit ta virginité. C'est comme si quelqu'un proposait une sucette à un enfant pour lui retirer au dernier moment et la manger lui-même, c'est cruel. Je veux bien confesser que j'ai été mauvais perdant par la suite mais j'avais fondé de si grands espoirs que la désillusion a été terrible.

_ J'étais juste un animal de compagnie pour toi. En quoi est-ce si grave de faire échouer tes plans ?

_ Un animal de compagnie est…, hésitais-je cherchant le bon mot dans sa langue. Docile, soumis. Moi je te voulais farouche et sauvage comme au premier jour. Je voulais devoir gagner ma place à tes côtés chaque soir pour conserver ma place dans ton lit et ton cœur… C'était bien plus profond qu'un simple animal de compagnie…

_ Tu aurais put m'infecter en refilant la fille à Bill, me reprocha-t-elle.

J'étais toujours impressionné par la capacité de mon aimée à faire fi d'un compliment romantique pour me critiquer sur quelque chose que j'avais fait des jours –voire des mois- plus tôt. Elle était vraiment unique !

_ Si c'était arrivé ça n'aurait put être que bénéfique pour moi, souris-je en caressant ses avant-bras. Si un autre vampire t'avait touché lui aussi aurait rencontré sa mort finale.

_ Mais au bout du compte toi non plus tu n'aurais pas pu profiter de moi donc j'aurais perdu tout mon intérêt, rétorqua mon aimée en se retournant vers moi.

_ C'était là tout la magnificence de mon plan. J'ai acheté le virus avec le remède. C'était un prototype donc j'avais l'intention de le tester sur la fille en premier mais même si j'avais dû financer de lourdes recherches pour avoir le bon produit je t'aurais fait soigner. Et je m'étais dit qu'au pire il y avait toujours le moyen de contraception que vous utilisiez, vous humains.

Elle écarquilla les yeux dans l'incrédulité. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que ça avait de choquant. J'aurais été prêt à supporter la présence gênante d'un bout de latex sur ma partie la plus intime bien que ça m'empêche d'être au plus près de celle que je désirai. Au moins j'aurais été là où j'aurais dû me trouver dès le départ et je me serais chargé de son plaisir de sorte qu'elle n'ait plus jamais envie de prendre un autre amant.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait ta taille en préservatifs !pouffa-t-elle.

Je souris et la blottissais contre mon torse pendant qu'elle continuait à rire. Ce son me faisait du bien, il calmait mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve ce soir.

_ J'aurais ouvert ma propre entreprise spécialisée dans les poids lourds, plaisantais-je.

Elle se mit à rire encore plus quand elle m'entendit.

_ Avec ta consommation personnelle en moins dans les stocks il n'en serait pas resté assez pour mettre le reste en vente, à supposer qu'il en reste…

Dans le fond elle n'avait pas tort… J'aimais beaucoup sa façon de penser. Qu'elle rie de ce sujet prouvait qu'elle était toujours aussi à l'aise pour parler de sexe avec moi, ça me rassurait un peu…

_ Assez plaisanté maintenant, trancha-t-elle très sérieuse après quelques minutes. Je veux savoir si ce que Bill a dit tout à l'heure est vrai.

Très réversible ce soir mon amante. Il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. Je lui devais la vérité, toute la vérité…

_ Oui j'ai bien demandé à Loréna de rappeler Bill, oui j'ai bien éloigné consciemment Bill après ta sortie de l'hôpital, oui j'ai bien fait le guet depuis un arbre pour te regarder dormir, et oui j'ai tout essayé pour que Bill soit mis à mort, confessais-je dans l'ordre.

Ma douce s'écarta de mon torse et m'observa avec un regard dur. Ma franchise n'avait pas dû lui plaire comme je l'avais prévu. Je n'arrivai jamais à comprendre ses réactions ! Quand je pensai être au plus près de son raisonnement c'était là que je me trompai le plus ! C'était extrêmement frustrant ! Même quand je faisais des efforts je ne parvenais pas à interagir avec elle simplement. Si elle n'acceptait pas de faire des efforts de son côté nous ne parviendrons jamais à avancer main dans la main. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à composer avec ma nature aussi !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bill ne t'a jamais mérité, sniffais-je. Il était évident pour moi que s'il quittait ta sphère vitale il n'aurait plus la possibilité de créer un lien entre vous deux que j'aurais été incapable de détruire.

_ Un lien ?

_ Quand un vampire échange 3 fois son sang avec son amant il se forme un lien de sang puissant et indestructible. Chez les nôtres l'humain est marqué comme époux –ou épouse- du vampire auquel il est lié et donc il est placé sous sa protection.

_ 3 fois ?répéta-t-elle.

Ses petits doigts bougèrent pendant qu'elle comptait le nombre d'échanges que nous avions eu. Je prévoyais son prochain accès de colère et nous enfermai dans mon bureau. Cette fois-ci je vis juste.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit !hurla-t-elle.

Je commençai à connaitre cette chanson… Un réflexe m'incita à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour faire taire ses cris, la retenant contre moi en emprisonnant ses poignets. Mon aimée eut beau se débattre elle ne put rien faire contre ma prise et mon expérience en matière de baisé eu finalement raison de sa colère. Elle me tira par les cheveux pour m'attirer encore plus à elle et s'accrocha fermement à mon cou. Mes mains quittèrent ses bras pour passer sous ses fesses, la levant pour l'obliger à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. La passion nous entraina de plus belle et nous finîmes sur mon bureau duquel je poussai tout pour lui faire de la place. Je reposai mon front contre le sien quand je sus que j'étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Pour ne rien arranger ses mains caressaient tendrement mon dos, ce qui m'envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps brûlant déjà de désir pour elle. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Nous étions à peine au bout de la première semaine et les aléas de ma libido étaient déjà insupportables.

Je me fis violence pour me m'éloigner d'elle et m'installai sur le canapé en cuir, allongé les yeux fermés en essayant de faire baisser la pression dans mon jean en pensant à des trucs traumatisants –genre mon mariage imaginaire avec Bill. Ma douce vint se blottir contre mon torse, anéantissant toutes mes résolutions. Mes mains voyagèrent jusqu'à ses fesses dans la seconde.

_ Vilain viking !me repoussa mon aimée en me giflant les mains.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup tant j'étais surpris. Ma Sookie avait sa tête lovée contre mon torse et elle avait remonté mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Un rire doux –sonnant quelque peu machiavélique- s'échappa de ses lèvres devant mon expression ahurie.

_ Nous n'aurons pas de relations sexuelles tant que je n'aurais pas choisi mon créateur. S'il se trouvait que je te choisissais, alors là oui, nous aurons des relations sexuelles débridées, mais pas avant, m'expliqua mon aimée penaude.

Réalisait-elle que l'entendre me parler de sexe m'allumait encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ? Depuis quand était-elle plus raisonnable que moi ? Je pensai que tout allait repartir quand elle me chevaucha mais je me trompai lourdement. Tout débuta bien lorsqu'elle posa une série de baisés de ma gorge à mon oreille mais une fois arrivée à mes lèvres elle posa un minuscule baisé avant de se redresser. Mon aimée se leva pour s'installer chastement en face de moi, ses jambes repliées sous elle. J'imitai sa posture et patientai pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle attendait de moi à présent. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et nous restâmes ainsi connectés pendant plusieurs minutes de silence total. Je tombai une nouvelle fois amoureux d'elle, perdu dans l'océan aimant de ses yeux. Elle était si belle, si forte, si parfaite… Je la voulais corps et âme pour le restant de mes jours. Mes mains trouvèrent les siennes que je portai à mes lèvres pour les honorer d'un doux baisé. Mon aimée m'offrit un sourire d'une telle tendresse que je senti presque mon cœur se remettre à battre. Sa simple compagnie était si plaisante. Je ne pensai pas que sa patience se développerait de la sorte mais j'étais ravi de pouvoir partager un moment si agréable en restant juste assis avec elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Un bon ¼ d'heure dû encore s'écouler avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

_ Explique-moi, me demanda-t-elle juste d'une voix calme.

Pas besoin d'être plus explicite, je savais de quoi elle voulait parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se souvienne du sujet de notre dispute mais au moins cette soirée m'aura appris qu'un rapprochement physique nous reconnectait suffisamment pour calmer nos tensions.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je réalise maintenant que c'était complètement idiot et que j'aurais mieux fait de venir te voir dès la nuit suivant ta première apparition au club mais pour moi tu aurais dû me désirer et te réserver exclusivement pour moi. Je suis tellement habitué à voir les humains autour de moi me désirer que j'en ai oublié que toi tu étais différente, que tu valais bien plus que ces abrutis qui viennent se faire mordre et baiser par des vampires. Je veux bien reconnaitre que j'ai attenté de multiples façons à la vie de Bill –dont certaines qu'il ignore encore- mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas impliquée. Si la reine n'était pas intervenue dans l'équation je ne t'aurais jamais demandé d'aller chercher Bill au Mississippi. Je regrette tellement qu'il s'en soit prit à toi dans le coffre de cette fichue voiture. Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de détruire ce misérable quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il t'avait fait…mais je ne pouvais pas anéantir tous tes efforts après ce que tu venais d'endurer par ma faute…

En me remémorant ce moment une vague de culpabilité m'avait enseveli et j'avais maintenant baissé la tête, incapable de croiser à nouveau son regard. Je devais la dégoûter. Elle aurait parfaitement été en droit de me cracher au visage ou de me reprocher tout ça avant de s'enfuir loin de moi. Tout était de ma faute… Si seulement je n'avais pas contacté Loréna…

La main douce de mon aimée se posa sous mon menton et me força à relever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux turquoise. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux, juste une pointe de détresse et une grande affection. Je savais d'instinct qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et l'attirai donc à moi pour que nous demeurions quelques minutes allongés, enlacés tendrement sur le sofa.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête de mon torse. C'était Debbie qui m'y avait enfermée. Debbie est morte à présent…

_ Tu l'as tuée pour moi, soupirais-je plein de remords.

_ Non, je l'ai tué pour nous deux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu aurais pu mourir pour moi Eric. C'est très différent.

_ Tu as trop souffert par ma faute.

_ Il t'est aussi souvent arrivé de devoir me protéger, sourit-elle.

Je lui retournai son sourire, le mien bien plus mélancolique par contre. Même si elle connaissait le monstre en moi elle cherchait à me réconforter alors qu'à la base c'était elle qui en avait besoin. Elle était mon soleil, rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureux qu'elle. Quand elle était à côté de moi j'avais l'impression que rien n'était impossible. Seulement ce n'était pas si simple…

_ Ça ne compense en rien ce que j'ai fais. Tu es celle que j'aime. J'aurais dû te protéger en permanence, jamais je n'aurais dû te mettre en danger ou dépendre de ta protection. C'est à moi de m'assurer que tu ne manques jamais de rien.

_ J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être vieux jeux par moment !rit-elle.

J'avais tendance à oublier que nous n'avions pas reçu la même éducation. En ce siècle les femmes étaient indépendantes et voulaient être considérées égales aux hommes. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres en pensant au besoin d'indépendance de mon aimée, son désir de me montrer qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide pour vivre. Si attachante ma Sookie… Elle soupira et rassembla ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça va changer cette histoire de lien de sang ?

_ Ton statu pour notre espèce. Tu seras considérée comme ma compagne, pas juste mon enfant, et personne ne pourra s'en prendre à toi sans subir mon courroux.

L'idée me plaisait énormément. Dans l'instant j'avais juste envie de réclamer ses lèvres pleines et de la déshabiller doucement pour lui faire l'amour en prenant le temps de déguster chaque seconde. Alors que nous partagions un moment de calme Clancy ouvrit assez brutalement la porte et balança un corps épuisé au sol. Je me levai rapidement et fis comprendre à mon vassal que je n'appréciai guère ses manières. Il s'excusa rapidement, effrayé par ma colère, mais m'assura que ce qu'il m'apportait en valait la peine. Je me retournai vers le vampire allongé presque inconscient au sol. Il était sur le ventre mais on pouvait déjà clairement voir qu'il avait été battu –et pas qu'un peu !

D'un coup de pied vif dans les côtes je le retournai sur le dos et constatai avec un bonheur immense qu'il s'agissait de Charles. Un sourire cruel apparut sur mes lèvres. Ce traitre allait souffrir quelque chose avant que je le tue ! Chaude Pluie n'aura même pas son mot à dire puisqu'il s'agissait là d'une haute trahison, encore plus grave que celle de Grande Ombre.

Clancy prit congé pendant que je tirai l'ancien pirate par les cheveux et l'entrainai au sous-sol. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon aimée m'avait suivi jusqu'à ce que Pam stoppe brusquement ses activités et dissimule le corps meurtri de Compton derrière elle. Il me faudra être plus vigilant à l'avenir…

Les cris que j'attendais ne vinrent finalement pas. Mon aimée resta impassible, observant sans émotions les outils de torture maculés du sang de son premier amant. Un coup d'œil à ce dernier me permit d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le talent de Pam en matière de torture. Très-petit-Billy gisait au sol –je me demandai comment il avait put lui procurer du plaisir avec un membre si petit mais ça n'avait plus d'importance puisque maintenant elle avait un matériel bien plus lourd et une expérience sexuelle très développée et _**entièrement**_ dédiée à son plaisir- ainsi que ses doigts qui avaient étaient découpés en plusieurs morceaux. Je ne voyais pas sa langue mais vu le sang qui bordait sa bouche elle avait dû lui être arrachée elle aussi. L'os de sa hanche droite était visible et certains de ses os avaient adoptés des angles improbables. Je remarquai aussi qu'il lui manquait une oreille.

Quand je me détournai de ce spectacle si agréable pour attacher Charles à un second jeu de chaines je croisai le regard presque amusé de mon amante. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle serait furieuse ou indignée mais j'étais très heureux de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être souhaiterait-elle participer… Je serais ravi de lui montrer les ficelles du métier sur Compton –et sur Charles dans le cas où son premier amant ne survivrait pas. Je la rejoignis et passai un bras autour de sa taille avec cette pensée. Mon aimée se reposa sur moi, m'entoura de ses petits bras avec sa tête posée contre mon torse.

_ Tu savais que dans _Candide_ une vieille dame raconte qu'on lui avait coupé une fesse pour nourrir des gens durant le siège d'un château ?m'interrogea-t-elle en relevant ses yeux empreints d'innocence vers moi.

Les yeux de Pam s'allumèrent et elle saisit le premier couteau assez long qu'elle trouva pour tester sur Bill l'effet que ça donnerait. Dans un premier temps sa réflexion me fit sourire mais je me mis à redouter la réaction de mon aimée lorsque Bill se mit à hurler de douleur. A ma grande surprise elle resta totalement indifférente, regardant juste avec intérêt ce que Pam faisait. Mon aimée fera un bon vampire si elle continuait dans cette voie mais je ne m'expliquai pas ce brutal changement.

Pour le moment le plus gros problème était mon manque de contrôle sur moi. La seule pensée réussissant encore à percer mon esprit embrumé était le projet de torturer Sookie, mais à ma manière… Je voulais l'attacher à une de ses chaines et l'entendre hurler après moi pour que je la comble charnellement et que je la berce vers la jouissance. Je pensai à tous les supplices que je pourrais lui infliger et ma main chuta d'elle-même jusqu'à ses fesses. Mon aimée me regarda en haussant les sourcils, surprise de ma réaction, mais je l'écrasai déjà contre moi pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes et frotter mon entrejambe douloureuse contre son intimité couverte. Bill fut encore plus misérable lorsqu'il entendit mon amante gémir mon nom contre mes lèvres avant qu'elle réponde à mon baisé avec passion. Lorsque je me détachai de ses lèvres douces, je continuai à parcourir sa peau en embrassant, suçant, léchant ou mordillant sa gorge sans briser le contact visuel avec Bill pour bien lui montrer qu'elle était à moi et qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à être dans _mes_ bras. Si j'avais la possibilité de faire supplier à mon amante sa libération, tout ça en face de Bill –ou du moins de façon à ce que je puisse le voir sans que lui puisse la voir- ce serait pour moi la plus belle des vengeances.

Seulement je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Je voulais offrir à mon aimée des retrouvailles parfaites, dans un lit avec des préliminaires sensuels venant des deux côtés, pas la prendre vulgairement dans le sous-sol du club, enchainée comme une prisonnière, et nous exposer rien que pour prendre ma revanche sur Compton. Non, je ne voulais pas de ça pour nous. Je me fis la promesse que nos moments de passion se dérouleront toujours en privée –à part si elle voulait pimenter un peu en assistant à une orgie et même dans ce cas je serais le seul à profiter de son corps délicieux. Cette réflexion me força à rompre le contact visuel avec Compton. Le plaisir que j'offrais à mon aimée ne devait être motivé que par mon désir d'adorer chaque centimètres de son corps de déesse tout en ravissant ses charmes, la souffrance de Compton ne devait pas avoir sa place dans mes motivations.

D'un geste vif je soulevai mon aimée par les fesses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi comme tout à l'heure et poussai ma langue dans sa bouche avec une passion dévorante. Mon aimée s'accrocha à moi comme si je constituais un besoin aussi vital que l'air quand elle était encore humaine, rien n'aurait put gâcher mon bonheur à cet instant.

_Montre à notre invité ce qui l'attend demain_, ordonnais-je à Pam en me référant au pirate.

Sur ce je montai sans me décrocher de mon amante et nous enfermai dans le bureau avant de l'allonger sur le sofa en cuir sans jamais avoir laissé un millimètre s'interposait entre nos lèvres. Je savais qu'il y avait encore des choses dont nous devions discuter mais pour le moment tout ce qui m'importait c'était ses lèvres mouvant en rythme avec les miennes et nos langues livrant une sensuelle bataille pour la domination. Même en sachant que je n'aurais pas plus avant un bon moment j'étais heureux de cet instant de passion partagé avec celle qui détenait mon cœur à jamais.


	13. Chapitre 13

Il devait être 3 heures du matin quand je libérai ses douces lèvres et me laissai tout simplement aller dans ses bras. J'aimais cette femme, je l'aimerais toujours ! Partager la plus futile des activités avec Sookie était presque aussi agréable que le sexe –il me tardait quand même de pouvoir de nouveau lui faire l'amour. Je voulais connaitre les moindre recoins de son esprits –tout comme je connaissais les moindres recoins de son corps glorieux- et ça commençait par ce qui s'était passé au sous-sol, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé au sous-sol…

_ Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça devant Bill, la commandais-je avec douceur. Pas que je m'en plaigne bien sûr…, poursuivis-je plus bas en déposant une série de baisés sur son cou.

J'inversai nos positions pour qu'elle me chevauche et caressait distraitement ses hanches en attendant sa réponse. Mon aimée resta longuement perdue dans ses pensées avant de cligner les yeux, soudain bien plus triste. Ses mains travaillèrent à défaire les boutons de ma chemise dont elle repoussa les pans pour mettre mon torse à nu avant de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, son oreille placé à hauteur de mon cœur froid. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et ne tentai même pas de l'en empêcher puisque quelles que soient ses raisons, si ça pouvait lui offrir le réconfort dont elle avait besoin j'étais d'accord avec ça. Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant qu'elle respirait profondément, inhalant _mon_ odeur. Je devenais de plus en plus intrigué par son comportement. Sookie avait des réactions si étranges parfois –enfin…plutôt la majeure partie du temps…

Si quelqu'un ignorait la nature de mon aimée et voyait ça il aurait très certainement pensé qu'elle s'était paisiblement endormie, même moi j'étais très tenté de le croire. Juste au moment où je m'étais résigné à devoir passer la journée ici pour ne pas la réveiller en la déplaçant, elle prit la parole.

_ Tu avais peut-être raison, soupira-t-elle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me méfier de Bill…

_ Ah ça c'est sûr ! J'avais raison !ironisais-je.

Mon aimée expira fortement et je n'avais pas besoin des deux liens qui auraient dû nous unir en ce moment pour dire qu'elle était toujours triste. Finalement il y avait des choses que je pouvais deviner, c'était comme si mon corps pouvait traduire les ondes qu'envoyait le siens. J'avais toujours su déceler la luxure et le dégoût mais j'aurais dû m'attacher à apprendre à connaitre les autres au lie de jouer en permanence avec elle, passant de l'abruti arrogant au séducteur sans jamais lui laisser l'opportunité de me comprendre. J'étais heureux que la malédiction lui ait permis de connaitre le _vrai_ moi et de voir qu'elle pouvait s'attacher à moi…

_ J'ai sauvé la vie de Bill dès notre première rencontre, il a profité que je sois blessée la fois suivante pour me donner son sang sans me dire ce que ça engendrerait. Il a tué un membre de ma famille sans mon accord, il s'est montré possessif et a toujours excusé ses écarts par sa nature. Il aurait dû me reconnaitre au Mississippi, je l'avais réveillé pour le sortir de ce pétrin, et pourtant à son réveil il m'a pratiquement vidé de mon sang et il…

Sa voix s'éteignit avant qu'elle termine sa phrase. Elle respira plus fortement pour se calmer pendant que je caressai ses cheveux d'une main et la resserrai contre moi de l'autre, lui montrant que j'étais là pour elle. Même si ça lui faisait clairement mal elle poursuivit pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

_ Et à côté de ça toi tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal et pourtant je me méfiais de toi comme de la peste, se reprocha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par ses sanglots contenus. Je suis tellement désolée Eric… Toi tu prenais soin de moi autant que tu pouvais et moi j'étais sans cesse en train de te provoquer !

Elle eut un hoquet avant de se mettre à sangloter. Je ne supportai pas de la voir pleurer. J'aurais tout fait pour que ça s'arrête et qu'elle retrouve le sourire épanoui que j'aime tant voir sur ses lèvres. Je l'attirais donc plus à moi et frottai son dos. Autant que je détestai la voir pleurer, je savais qu'il nous fallait éclaircir certains points pour avancer et celui-ci était le plus important.

_ Chut, chuchotais-je en tentant de la réconforter. C'est derrière nous tout ça maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner une autre de mes chemises…

Elle rit à mon allusion et ses larmes cessèrent. J'étais étonné de ce brusque changement d'humeur. Peut-être que le fait que je m'en sois rappelé lui avait fait suffisamment plaisir pour qu'elle oublie sa peine… Quelle que soit la raison j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait retrouvé son calme, je n'aimais pas la voir si triste.

J'essuyai ses joues avec mes pouces et les mettais ensuite à la bouche. Je n'avais pas put m'en empêcher, quand il s'agissait du sang de Sookie c'était tout simplement plus fort que moi. Mon aimée me surprit en se mettant à rire. Peu après, elle allongea son corps pour venir me lécher la gorge à l'emplacement exact où avait battu la veine qui me gardait en vie il y a des siècles. Sa capacité à changer d'humeur me déroutait mais dans cette situation ça m'arrangeait énormément. Quelques larmes avaient coulées sur mon torse et sans jamais quitter mon regard, Sookie les lécha délicieusement, me faisant devenir extrêmement mal à l'aise dans mon jean. Etant allongée sur moi, elle n'ignora rien de mon état et s'en amusa même. Pour ne rien m'épargner, elle baisa le menton, puis le bout de mon nez pour finir par déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon aimée m'offrit un baisé lent, chaste et plein de tendresse. Quand elle se recula, elle garda ses yeux ancrés aux miens et caressa avec douceur.

_ Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

Alors c'était pour ça ce moment de tendresse ? Obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de moi ! Je n'étais pas déçu, j'étais affligé, consterné, abattu… Mais en même temps, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'autre ? J'avais toujours été un manipulateur sans scrupules. J'avais fait en sorte d'acquérir ce que je désirais en les soutirant par n'importe quel moyen, à quoi d'autre aurais-je dû m'attendre de la part de mon enfant ? Elle évoluait en se basant sur moi ! J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle garde la candeur que je lui connaissais au début… avant de mouiller dans ce monde pourri qu'est le mien…

Je me détachai d'elle, dégouté par moi-même d'avoir à ce point déteint sur celle que j'aimais, et m'installai derrière le bureau en soupirant. Mon aimée parut surprise de mon attitude distante. Un dilemme s'imposait à moi : soit je lui accordai sa requête et prenais le risque de la perdre –soit en laissant cette distance se creuser, soit en la laissant courir un risque de mauvaise rencontre- soit je me montrai prudent en refusant et la mettais définitivement en colère –puisqu'elle ne se montrait si affectueuse que pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait de moi.

_ Il n'est que 3h. Je peux demander à Pam de te conduire chez toi. Compton doit avoir un lieu sécurisé chez lui et personne ne viendra te chercher là-bas, soufflais-je en masquant tant bien que mal ma douleur.

Sookie fronça ses délicats sourcils et se leva pour s'assoir sur l'angle de mon bureau, m'observant en tentant de déchiffrer mes paroles. Elle prit ma main droite dans les siennes et la posa sur sa cuisse, toujours enchevêtrée dans les siennes, la caressant méticuleusement en gardant ses yeux dessus. Qu'espérait-elle obtenir de plus ? Un donneur au seuil de sa porte quand elle se lèvera ? Des aménagements pour pouvoir résider chez elle en toute sécurité –j'étais déjà en train d'y penser- ? Rompre tout contact avec moi… ? Dieu, faite que ça ne soit pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir, je ne pourrais jamais la laisser partir ! Elle était mon soleil, l'air dans mes poumons, le cœur dans ma poitrine,… elle était ce qui me maintenait en vie !

Quand elle croisa à nouveau mon regard je cru que mon cœur de mort-vivant allait exploser. La peine sur ses traits était telle que j'aurais été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ses mains, toujours liées à la mienne, montèrent jusqu'à son sein gauche sur lequel elle pressa ma main. Elle avait gardé ce réflexe humain de rechercher le rythme cardiaque dans un moment de douleur, comme tout à l'heure sur le sofa. Maintenant je m'interrogeai : était-ce feint ? Mon aimée avait-elle progressé si vite dans l'art de la ruse ?

_ Je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi et qu'on pourrait dormir chez moi…comme avant…, confessa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mon cerveau était en surchauffe. Je mis une bonne minute à comprendre que j'avais encore une fois mal jugé mon aimée. La première fois qu'elle était venu au Croquemitaine j'avais pensé qu'elle se comporterait comme les autres mordus qui se jetait à mes pieds –à la différence près qu'elle était plus raffinée et que ça mettrait plus de temps- et ce soir j'avais supposé qu'elle se jouait de moi en me basant sur ma connaissance de notre monde fourbe d'immortels. J'étais vraiment un abruti ! Sookie était l'incarnation même de la gentillesse et de l'innocence ! Comment aurait-elle pu se montrer si retorse –si jeune en plus- ?

Dès que j'eu remis mes idées à l'endroit je l'attirai à moi d'un geste vif, la faisant se positionner à califourchon sur moi, et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour me rattraper après l'avoir blessée par mon comportement froid. Mon aimée gémit de surprise mais répondit à mon baisé et ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser ma langue batailler avec la sienne. Je finis par totalement oublier les restrictions que je m'étais imposées set fouillai du côté de son pantalon pour le retirer mais ses mains m'interrompirent avant qu'elle ne brise le baisé.

_ J'ai du mal à te suivre Eric. Un instant tu es plus froid que le pôle nord et l'instant suivant tu es à deux doigts de déchirer mes vêtements pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi sur ton bureau !

J'allais craquer… Comment diable cette femme parvenait-elle à susciter autant de désir chez moi ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu ou entendu d'aussi sexy qu'elle –surtout quand elle se fâchait – et pourtant ce n'était pas l'expérience qui me manquait.

_ Je suis désolé mon amour, m'excusais-je pitoyablement. J'ai mal interprété ton comportement alors j'ai pensé que…

Ma voix s'éteignit. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je m'étais imaginé, elle me tuerait pour de bon sinon. Enfin, ça aurait été plus simple sans sa curiosité maladive…

_ Tu as pensé que…?insista mon amante.

Réaction de fuite absolument futile, je le sais bien, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie son propre nom. Le feu ravagea mon corps et la passion faillit me faire renoncer une nouvelle fois à mes résolutions.

_ Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route si nous voulons passer la journée en sécurité, haletais-je d'une voix rauque après m'être séparé de ses douces lèvres.

Mon aimée était encore toute retournée du baisé et ne chercha même pas à polémiquer. Parfait. Un problème remis à une autre nuit, celle-ci avait déjà été suffisamment agitée. D'un mouvement fluide, je me levai et la récupérai dans mes bras pour quitter le bureau. Comme je savais qu'elle aimait voler, je privilégiai la voie des airs et laissai ma Corvette sur le parking du club. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que je n'avais rien d'un saint, et j'avais d'ailleurs déjà avoué à Sookie que j'étais un opportuniste, donc je choisis de profiter au maximum de la situation en prétextant que je ne pouvais pas tenir ma délicieuse amante et passer un appel en même temps. Mon plan marcha à merveille puisque mon aimée piocha mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable pendant qu'elle maintenait le téléphone à mon oreille. Comme elle se rapprochait dangereusement de mes lèvres, elle commença à manifester les petites habitudes qu'elle avait pendant que j'étais amnésique. Pendant que j'informai Pam de mes projets, ma Sookie caressa ma nuque avec sa main libre avant de jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux puis de retracer avec tendresse les traits de mon visage. Ma conversation avec Pam s'interrompit à ce moment. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres pulpeuses de mon amante et Pam avait beau essayer de retenir mon attention, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Sookie.

Lorsque mon aimée plongea ses yeux dans les miens, elle saisit la raison de le feu qui les habitaient et m'embrassa avec douceur. Serrant encore plus ses bras autour de mon cou, elle retira le téléphone de mon oreille et le ferma tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres glissaient sur les miennes avec une telle simplicité que je savais qu'elles y étaient à leur place. Nos lèvres avaient étés conçues pour s'épouser ainsi, nos corps sculptés pour s'adapter de la sorte à l'autre, nos langues faites pour s'enlacer et nos intimités dessinées pour s'emboiter de la plus délicieuse des façons possibles… Mes mains descendirent à ses fesses le temps de la faire enrouler ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour remontèrent pour saisir son visage afin l'embrasser plus fermement. Mon aimée se recula de mes lèvres dans la seconde.

_ Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire deux choses en même temps, me fit-elle remarquer.

Je pris alors conscience de l'ampleur de ma bavure. Non seulement mon aimée allait être furieuse mais elle allait aussi remettre en question tous mes aveux de la soirée sous prétexte que je venais de lui mentir. Devant mon silence, ma Sookie explosa…mais de rire… Elle riait tellement que des larmes sanglantes s'échappaient de ses yeux. J'attendis qu'elle se calme en usant de toute ma patience –en gros, pas grand-chose - pour ne pas m'énerver pendant que je poursuivais mon chemin jusqu'à chez elle mais quand ça devint –assez vite à vrai dire- trop dur de rester dans l'incompréhension de cette réaction, je posai autoritairement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai langoureusement pour faire cesser ses rires. Mon aimée gémit dans ma bouche et approfondit rapidement le baisé en collant encore plus –si c'était possible- son corps au mien.

Nos baisés ne prirent pas fin quand nous arrivâmes et je montai avec mon précieux fardeau dans mes bras pour me réfugier dans l'abri dans lequel j'avais passé mes journées quand j'étais amnésique. Cette fois je ne serais pas seul, c'était bien le seul réconfort quand j'en retirai parce que je n'étais pas fan de cette trappe ayant appartenu à mon ancien rival. Je me couchai sur le dos, installant ma Sookie au dessus de moi sans jamais séparer nos lèvres. Elle se releva pour s'assoir –et je suivais son mouvement pour ne pas manquer de ses délicieuses lèvres- puis referma la trappe sur nous avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil en reposant sa tête sur ma poitrine, plus précisément à hauteur de mon cœur endormi à jamais.

La soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée au final… Mon aimée avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur son premier amant et nous avancions doucement mais sûrement dans la construction de cette relation solide basée sur la confiance et la vérité. J'étais heureux quand elle était dans mes bras, je ne manquai de rien.

_ Je t'aime mon amour et si tu veux bien me laisser le faire, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin du monde, soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux même si je la savais endormie.

Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre dans le monde de Morphée, croyant naïvement que tout s'arrangeait…

OoOoOoO

A mon réveil j'eu l'impression de revivre le moment où je découvrais que je n'étais pas chez moi quand le sort de la sorcière avait été rompu, le moment juste avant que j'agresse pratiquement mon aimée. Au moins, aujourd'hui j'avais le corps de mon amante sur moi pour me rappeler que j'étais là de mon plein gré. Ma main droite vint naturellement caresser ses cheveux pendant que l'autre descendait à ses fesses pour la faire remonter sur mon corps, de façon à avoir le haut de sa tête sous mon menton. Continuant à caresser ses cheveux, je glissai dans de profondes pensées, songeant à la discussion difficile qui s'annonçait. J'espérais que mon aimée serait objectif quand j'aborderai ce sujet houleux…

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai que mon aimée s'était réveillée que quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Bonsoir bébé, ronronnais-je.

_ Je ne suis pas un bébé !

_ J'ai 1 000 ans, tu n'as même pas un mois : tu es un bébé… Non, tu es mon bébé.

Elle joua la carte de l'insensibilité mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle était touchée –sinon elle aurait continué à polémiquer. Nous fûmes hors de l'armoire quelques secondes plus tard. Au regard qu'elle avait, je savais qu'elle appréciait d'être chez elle, ce qui me rendrait sans aucun doute la tâche plus compliquée ce soir. Mon aimée prit naturellement ma main et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, elle se retourna vers moi et se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?me proposa-t-elle séduisante.

L'idée était extrêmement tentante… mais je savais que j'allais le regretter plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une douche ici sans me rappeler la première douche que nous avions partagée et j'aurais une envie insurmontable de réitérer l'expérience. Je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant. Mon aimée devait voir que je n'étais pas intéressé que par son corps –bien qu'il soit délicieux et me manque horriblement. Quand j'étais resté chez elle, pendant mon amnésie, nous avions d'abord parlé avant que je craque et réclame les soins de son corps. Elle avait prit soin de moi avec tant de tendresse et d'altruisme que j'en étais encore ému.

_ Pas cette fois mon amour, déclinais-je à regret. Je ne serai pas capable de bien me conduire.

_ Je comprends, m'assura-t-elle avec douceur. Je te retrouve dans 10 mn.

Elle commençait à partir quand je l'attrapai par le poignet pour la plaquer contre moi.

_ Tu n'oublies rien ?demandais-je ludique.

Elle me sourit et se jeta sur mes lèvres pour me donner un baisé brûlant. Je lui répondis et fus à deux doigts d'oublier mes résolutions pour accepter sa proposition. Ce fut Sookie qui se recula, haletante, et s'échappa dans la salle de bain pour éviter les dérapages. J'avais cette chance qu'elle soit raisonnable quand je ne l'étais pas. Nous étions une fois de plus complémentaires.

Je descendis et pris le temps d'évaluer les dégâts provoqués par l'incendie de sa cuisine. La dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, le temps m'avait manqué pour estimer les frais engendrés par la réparation de sa cuisine mais je pouvais maintenant dire que tout était à refaire. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand songeai à ce qui aurait pu arriver si mon aimée n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'arrivée de ma belle me sortit de mes pensées sombres. Elle portait la même tenue que la veille, ce qu'elle m'expliqua par le fait que les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait pu récupérer après l'incendie étaient restés à l'appartement prêté par son patron le métamorphe. Je l'invitai à s'installer avec moi au salon et pris ses mains dans les miennes pour établir un contact physique, qui j'espère la calmerait, avant d'aborder le sujet qui me dérangeait.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas passer plus de temps ici Sookie. C'est trop dangereux. Il n'y a pas les installations nécessaires, les restes de la cuisine offrent l'occasion rêvée pour s'introduire chez toi et n'importe quel vampire en quête de pouvoir ou autre pourrait m'atteindre ainsi puisque l'affection que je te porte est trop évidente.

_ Je sais déjà tout ça, me répondit Sookie penaude.

Je gelai un instant. Dieu, mais je ne comprendrais donc jamais cette femme ! Pour une fois que je pensais tenir le bon bout, il fallait qu'elle détruise toutes mes prévisions ! Cette femme était si compliquée…

_ J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus tenace, avouais-je.

_ Je me disais juste qu'on devrait la remettre à neuf. On pourrait y héberger des vampires de passage comme ça. En plus, Bill habite de l'autre côté donc si il y a le moindre problème il sera là pour t'en informer, me proposa-t-elle.

_ Sookie…, hésitais-je. A propos de Bill…

Je ne trouvai pas mes mots. Mon aimée pouvait être très changeante et même si elle avait laissé faire hier, rien ne disait qu'elle accepterait aujourd'hui aussi le traitement de Bill.

_ Je pense l'expulser de mon territoire, mentis-je.

Je pensais plutôt à le tuer à petit feu. Mon aimée ricana.

_ Eric ! J'ai passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées !

Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées ! Quand je lui en fis la remarque, elle m'assura que c'était le cas et qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle supporterait ms pensées concupiscentes à longueur de temps de toute façon. Ça avait beau être vrai –et même plus que vrai -, je me fis faussement sévère et l'attaquai en la chatouillant. Mon aimée rit et se tortilla sous moi pendant que je poursuivais mon agression et me mettant sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Quand je m'arrêtai enfin, nous avions tout deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Comme tu comptes te débarrasser de Bill, reprit mon aimée. Tu peux mettre quelqu'un d'autre chez lui, comme ça il pourrait se dispenser de venir au club faire de la figuration et s'acquitter de ses devoirs envers toi en s'occupant de ça.

_ C'est une très bonne idée mon amour, approuvais-je avant d'embrasser légèrement ses lèvres.

_ Et nous pourrions y séjourner de temps en temps, pour une nuit ou deux, puisqu'il n'y aurait que nous pour savoir précisément quels vampires y sont hébergés, il n'y aurait plus aucun risque.

_ On dirait que tu as passé pas mal de temps à y réfléchir, souris-je attendri.

_ Humm, répondit seulement mon aimée distraite.

Elle frotta son nez contre le mien, ronronnant faiblement sa satisfaction. Je ferlai les yeux pour apprécier sa caresse et savourai l'instant présent. Comment avais-je pu vivre sans cette tendresse ? Sans éprouver la moindre affection ? J'avais plus de 1 000 ans et pourtant Sookie était tout de même parvenue à m'enseigner une chose nouvelle.

_ Je t'aime bébé, soupirais-je comblé.

_ Je ne suis pas un bébé !râla mon aimée.

_ Bien, ris-je. Je t'aime **mon** bébé.

Elle expira lourdement, faussement irritée, et se laissa aller dans mes bras. Je frottai ma joue contre la sienne, la faisant glousser, et posai une série de baisés doux de son oreille à son épaule, poussant sa tunique sur mon passage pour pouvoir atteindre un maximum de peau. Je descendais jusqu'à son ventre et relevai sa tunique pour embrasser son ventre. Elle me fit rouler et nous atterrîmes sur le sol où elle lécha mon cou et mordilla ma jugulaire pour me taquiner.

_ Il faut qu'on aille au club, gémis-je frustré de devoir l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Ma Sookie soupira et se releva dans la seconde. Je l'imitai et la surpris en la jetant sur mon épaule pour prendre la route du Croquemitaine. Arrivé sur le parking, je claquai ses fesses et la remis sur ses pieds. Mon aimée me repoussa, joueuse, et courut à l'intérieur. Je la suivis de près, arrivant près d'elle quand elle s'arrêta devant le corps enchainé de Charles. Pam m'attendait pour démarrer, patientant sur le corps meurtri de Compton. M'approchant du chariot contenant les objets de torture, j'interpellai mon aimée.

_ Tu veux apprendre ?souris-je sadique.

_ Beurk ! Pas cette fois !refusa-t-elle en secouant énergiquement la tête.

Je ricanai et pris un premier couteau. Après avoir inspecté la lame, je m'avançai vers lui et saisis sa main, sur le point de sectionner son petit doigt, quand la porte du sous-sol claqua. Je soupirai et me retournai vers individu non désiré. Manque de chance, c'était Chaude Pluie. La soirée avait si bien commencée…

_ Chaude Pluie, le saluais-je. Vous venez récupérer Charles ?

_ Non, je viens récupérer _Sookie_.

Mon sang se glaça d'effroi. Sookie ? Non, Sookie allait rester avec moi, aucune raison qu'elle parte avec ce détraqué ! D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je la laisser partir après l'avoir gardé avec moi pratiquement 5 jours non-stop ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que prévoit notre accord, répliquais-je acerbe.

_ Notre accord Nordman ? Notre accord prévoit qu'elle séjourne avec Karl Frenay !hurla-t-il fou de rage. Tu as violé les termes de notre accord donc je reprends Sookie avec moi jusqu'au terme du mois prévu pour qu'elle fasse son choix. Pendant ce temps, j'entreprendrais les recherches pour retrouver Karl.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses se passent ainsi !crachais-je. La dernière fois que Sookie est passée entre tes mains, elle s'en est ressortie si mal qu'elle a dû passer une semaine sous terre !

_ Tu as laissé ton enfant le soir même de son premier réveil !cria-t-il dément. La théorie voudrait qu'on t'enlève tous tes droits de créateur et qu'on t'enferme dans un cercueil pendant un siècle ! Ce que tu as fais est inacceptable ! Nos enfants sont de notre sang, il est de notre devoir de les éduquer et de les soutenir ! Or tu n'as rien fait de tout cela donc je suis parfaitement en droit de reprendre Sookie avec moi.

_ As-tu seulement regardé Sookie ?sifflais-je. A-t-elle vraiment l'air en sous-nutrition ou blessée ? A-t-elle l'air triste ?

_ Là n'est pas la question ! Sookie vient avec moi.

Ça ne menait nulle part, cet enfoiré allait tout faire pour m'enlever mon aimée. Il fallait que je la laisse aller, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais éviter un incident fâcheux, j'avais déjà une idée de la façon dont je pourrais la reprendre. Je me retournai vers mon aimée et lui pris les mains, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

_ La séparation ne sera pas longue bébé, promis-je à voix basse.

Je percevais bien le désespoir dans ses yeux et je ne doutai pas que mes yeux ruisselaient d'une lueur similaire. Plaquant son frêle corps contre le mien, je caressai ses cheveux une dernière fois et plaçai un baisé sur son front avant de la laisser partir.

Ma seule –et maigre- consolation sera de garder Charles pour passer mes nerfs. Mon aimée s'avança vers Chaude Pluie d'un pas lent et pas du tout enjoué. Elle n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce et elle me manquait déjà.

Quand ils disparurent de ma vue je me retournai vers Bill. J'allais avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser à bon escient pour la première fois.


	14. Chapitre 14

Ce _cher_ Bill me parut suffisamment bien pour discuter, et ça tombait bien puisque je me sentais soudain d'humeur bavarde. Après avoir congédié Pam d'un signe de tête, je le détachai –pour montrer mon immense bonté- et le laissai tomber par terre comme le misérable cafard qu'il était –parce qu'il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Compton se vautra au sol pendant que je m'accroupissais –avec grâce, comme toujours- près de lui.

_ Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler dernièrement _Billy_.

_ Tu peux aller en enfer Eric !cracha-t-il.

_ J'essaie seulement d'être sociable _Billy_, m'offusquais-je faussement.

_ Sociable ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu ne peux plus rien me faire de toute façon !

_ Je suis soulagé de voir que ta langue a repoussée, ricanais-je. Ta douce voix me manquait.

Je me baissai un peu plus et serai sa nuque pour lui faire connaitre mon changement d'humeur.

_ Je sais que tu as mis au point une base de données sur les vampires. Voilà le deal : je te laisse rejoindre la cours du roi de Mississippi, avec qui j'ai déjà négocié un poste pour toi, et toi tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur Chaude Pluie **ou** tu t'entêtes à taire ce que tu sais et dans ce cas je ne te laisse pas quitter ce sous-sol vivant. Alors mon petit Billy, que préfères-tu ?

_ Tu croies vraiment que je vais t'aider après ce que tu m'as fait !

_ Tout d'abord je tiens à te signaler que Pam n'a pas encore l'étendu de mes connaissances en matière de torture et que ce que tu as subi n'est _rien_ comparé à ce que _je_ peux te faire. Dans un deuxième temps ne perds pas de vue que c'est pour Sookie que je fais tout ça. La dernière fois que Chaude Pluie l'a eu entre ses mains il l'a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point d'en mourir ! Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que Sookie meure ?

Bill grimaça et malgré la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à mon égard, il capitula. Peut-être était-il moins mauvais que je voulais bien le croire… ou c'était juste qu'il avait envie de me voir me ramasser quand Sookie aura à faire son choix… Ouai, je pense que c'était plutôt ça.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de tous les cas que j'ai traités mais je sais que j'ai travaillé sur lui.

_ Où se trouvent tes travaux ?

_ Dans le conduit de la cheminée.

Toujours aussi peu d'imagination… Il était encore trop jeune, un bébé…

_ Pam, appelais-je.

Elle fut à côté de moi dans la seconde. _Elle_ était un vampire digne de ce nom, même avant son premier siècle elle était bien plus débrouillarde que cet attardé.

_ Attache notre invité et fait-lui _l'aigle royal_, souris-je sadique.

Mon enfant exultait. L'aigle royal était une vieille torture qui constituait à briser les côtes pas très loin de la colonne vertébrale avec des tenailles, puis à rabattre les os vers l'extérieur pour former des sortes d'ailes avec la cage thoracique. Ça n'entrainait pas la mort –du moins pas dans l'immédiat chez les humain- mais c'était positivement délicieux –pour celui qui regardait, évidemment. Je quittai la pièce avant qu'elle commence à s'amuser, de toute façon je savais qu'elle allait le filmer pour pouvoir en profiter le plus souvent possible et me montrer qu'elle avait bien retenu mes enseignements. Je l'avais bien éduquée.

Je volai rapidement jusqu'à la pathétique cabane –parce que moi je n'appelai pas ça une maison- de Compton et défonçai la porte –de toute façon il faudra remettre à neuf pour concorder avec les projets de ma douce Sookie-, retrouvant rapidement le matériel désiré. Pam avait voulu me mettre à la page donc je savais me servir de tous ces gadgets informatiques –même si je ne les appréciai pas-, il fut donc aisé de trouver ce que je cherchai.

**Chaude Pluie**

Age : 650 ans

Nationalité : Indien

Etat : Vivant

Créateur : Thésée

…

Le seul avantage de ce gadget était la présence de lien hypertexte. Je cliquai sur le nom de son créateur pour obtenir des renseignements supplémentaires. Ce nom me disait quelque chose… peut-être une connaissance d'Appius… Si c'était le cas, je pourrais tourner ça en ma faveur avec un peu de chance… Les informations étaient incomplètes mais il y avait déjà ce que je cherchai.

**Thésée** (pas de nom de famille)

Age : 2050 ans (approximation)

Nationalité : Grec

Etat : Décédé

Créateur : Inconnu

…

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lire les conditions de son décès, j'étais dévasté par la nouvelle. La mince lueur d'espoir qu'il me restait s'éteignit quand je poursuivis le compte rendu de la vie de Chaude Pluie. Il n'y avait rien là qui me permettrait de le coincer. Merde ! Et dire que j'avais laissé mon aimée partir avec lui en pensant que je pourrais la sortir rapidement en lui faisant un quelconque chantage. Je n'avais tout simplement aucun point de pression sur lui ! Rien ! Pas le moindre moyen de l'obliger à me restituer ma Sookie !

De colère, je ravageai l'habitat de Compton. Quand je m'arrêtai, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire. Les murs avaient souffert mais la structure se tenait encore debout. Plus une seule fenêtre n'était entière, pas un seul meuble n'avait échappé à ma fureur. C'était un véritable carnage. Mon aimée voulait redécorer ? C'était l'occasion rêvée de tout refaire à neuf !

Sachant que le soleil n'allait plus tardait à faire son apparition, je me rendis chez mon aimée pour passer la journée là où nous l'avions passée tendrement enlacés la veille, mais cette fois j'étais seul…

OoOoOoO

Mon réveil fut pénible. J'étais comme un drogué en manque de sa dose. J'avais tellement besoin de Sookie… Ça m'étonnait encore, j'étais un vampire solitaire en temps normal.

Mon choix se dirigea sur le Croquemitaine pour passer la soirée. Pam me rejoignit dans mon bureau et me questionna sur mes plans. Mon regard l'informa qu'elle avait posé une mauvaise question et elle eu tout juste le temps de s'enfuir de la pièce avant que ma rage prenne le dessus.

Trois heures plus tard, je me laissai glisser au sol en ignorant mes larmes sanglantes et fis l'inventaire des dégâts, pensant à tort que ça m'occuperait l'esprit un petit moment.

Note mentale n°1 : Commander un nouveau bureau (l'autre étant réduit à l'état de miettes)

Note mentale n°2 : Acheter un nouvel ordinateur (le précédent étant tordu à un angle improbable)

Note mentale n°3 : Se procurer un nouveau divan (le rembourrage du dernier étant éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce)

Note mentale n°4 : Faire installer de nouvelles étagères –plus solides et ancrées au mur- pour remplacer les débris qui servaient autrefois d'archives

Note mentale n°5 : Charger un vampire de ramasser et trier les dossiers administratifs jonchant le sol

Note mentale n°6 : Contacter un ouvrier pour reboucher le trou dans le plâtre du mur

Note mentale n°7 : Appeler un électricien pour réparer les circuits endommagés

…

Note mentale n°8 (englobant celles de 1 à 7 et toutes celles qui auraient suivies) : Refaire le bureau entièrement

Je pensais avoir fait le tour… Je plaignais d'avance celui qui serait chargé de refaire à neuf ce bureau. Ma colère n'était pas encore tout à fait éteinte mais j'avais au moins réussi à m'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. C'était déjà pas mal quand on y pensait…non ?

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je fermai les yeux, couchés au milieu des débris de mes anciens meubles de bureau, pour que la mort vienne me prendre pour la journée.

OoOoOoO

La semaine avait été rude. Ne plus avoir mon aimée à mes côtés était comparable à l'image d'un junky en manque d'héroïne, sauf que moi, au lieu de subir une période de sevrage, je souffrais toujours atrocement. Nul doute que si je ne voyais pas Sookie d'ici la fin de ce siècle, la douleur ne diminuerait pas, et au contraire, elle ne cesserait de s'accroître de secondes en secondes.

Ce soir j'avais décidé de faire un tour chez Karl pour voir si la roue tournerait en ma faveur. Je pouvais prendre tout mon temps puisque Pam avait prit le contrôle de ma zone pendant ce ''congé maladie'' comme elle aimait l'appelait. Selon elle, si je ne retrouvais pas les bras de mon aimée, je ne serais plus jamais capable de diriger les miens et de me battre pour affirmer mon autorité.

Je volai en mode zombie jusqu'à la propriété de Karl. Le destin m'avait sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps : Karl était en vie et Chaude Pluie n'était nulle part. J'atterris assez brutalement, tellement empressé à l'idée de voir mon aimée à nouveau. Karl me rejoignis et tenta de m'avertir de quelque chose mais j'étais sourd à ce moment-là.

Mon aimée était là ! Assise sur le ponton de bois, un air rêveur au visage. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir couru un jour aussi vite. Sa surprise due être grande quand je la pris vivement dans mes bras puisqu'elle se débattit et sortit les crocs. Quand je croisai ses yeux, je compris…

Une lueur sauvage et meurtrière les habitait. Chaude Pluie devait l'avoir torturée à nouveau. En observant la peau de ses bras mise à nue par son débardeur, je distinguai de graves brûlures, signe que Chaude Pluie ne s'était vraiment pas retenu. Perdu dans mon évaluation et ma rage, je ne m'aperçu même pas que Sookie approchait dangereusement ses crocs acérés de mon cou. Elle les planta avec une soif de sang sans limite. Je criai de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Mes genoux rencontrèrent le sol brutalement pendant que mon aimée continuait de boire mon sang. Alors que tout vampire sain d'esprit l'aurait brutalement repoussée, je la lovai contre mon torse et la berçai tendrement. Mon sang était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle dans son état.

_ Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il serait mort depuis longtemps, grognais-je en serrant les dents.

Mon aimée ne réagit pas. Avait-elle seulement entendu…j'en doutai. Perdue dans sa soif de sang, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait. Je fus satisfait de voir les marques de sa peau s'atténuer pour finalement disparaitre. Quand sa soif fut éteinte, elle se recula de moi en poussant un hoquet d'effroi et se blottit contre un arbre comme si elle avait peur de _moi_.

_ Sookie…, l'appelais-je en douceur.

Elle grogna sauvagement et fit trois pas en arrière.

_ Sookie, répétais-je. Sookie, mon bébé…

_ Je ne suis pas ton bébé !hurla-t-elle. Tu es un monstre ! Tu veux juste m'utiliser pour gravir les échelons !

C'était donc ça cette fois ! Il m'avait accusé de me servir d'elle pour justifier plus de pouvoir ? Je tentai de m'approcher d'elle à nouveau mais elle gronda en tremblant de rage. N'écoutant que ses instincts bestiaux, elle finit par me sauter dessus dans une tentative d'attaque très faible. Je saisissais l'occasion pour lui enseigner l'art du combat puisque je doutai qu'elle veuille l'apprendre quand elle se serait calmée, elle était bien trop douce pour vouloir occasionner des blessures chez autrui –à l'exception de moi à l'instant présent. La bloquant rapidement sous moi, je souris à son acharnement à vouloir se débattre de ma prise et baisai tendrement son cou.

_ Il faut que tu sois plus rapide mon bébé, lui conseillais-je avec amusement. Ne laisse jamais ton adversaire t'attraper sinon il te mettra au sol et pourra te tuer en 2 secondes.

Mon aimée se débattit comme une forcenée, me rappelant pourquoi s'était sur elle que mes yeux s'étaient posés la nuit de notre rencontre : elle n'abandonnait jamais, un vrai tempérament de guerrier. Je la laissai s'extirper tant bien que mal de ma prise et l'autorisai à s'éloigner un peu de moi, sachant que le second round arrivait. Je n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps pour qu'elle attaque de nouveau. Il y eut une nette amélioration cette fois : Sookie feinta une attaque puis m'esquiva pour passer dans mon dos et me sauter dessus. J'étais fier d'elle, elle apprenait vite. Je réitérai mes gestes précédents, la récupérant dans mes bras pour poser mes lèvres sur son cou et la laissai partir, la conseillant toujours. Quand elle se fatigua, je la saisi dans mes bras et l'immobilisai pour qu'elle s'apaise, ou du moins, qu'elle cesse de s'épuiser inutilement. Elle continua de remuer, me charmant malgré elle. L'avoir si près de moi après cette semaine d'absence me fit presque perdre l'esprit. Je posai d'autorité mes lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant ses vains efforts pour me repousser. Ma langue sépara ses lèvres pour s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Je ne fus pas très surpris de sentir la morsure de mon aimée qui entailla ma langue au point de la faire saigner. Je forçai le baisé juste quelques instants de plus pour m'assurer que ce petit supplément de sang pénétrerait bien son organisme –elle était capable de le recracher après tout…

Quand je retirai finalement mes lèvres des siennes, encore tout ivre de ce baisé, j'eu droit à un regard qui me fit de suite redescendre sur terre tant il était haineux. Son attitude me blessait énormément mais j'en connaissais les raisons au moins. Il allait me falloir redoubler d'efforts pour regagner le ¼ de la confiance qu'elle me portait autrefois, et encore, ce n'était pas gagné à cette allure là… Le plus inquiétant était le temps qui passait à toute vitesse. J'avais fait le décompte. Cette nuit était la 17éme depuis que Karl avait posé l'ultimatum. Il m'en restait donc 13 avant que tout soit finit. Parti comme c'était, je ne parviendrais jamais à la récupérer, il me fallait commencer à penser à un plan B…

Je sortis de mes pensées pour donner un regard doux accompagné d'une caresse affectueuse à mon aimée. Elle se rebiffa du mieux qu'elle put mais ma prise autour de son corps était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller.

_ Je reviendrai te voir demain, promis-je en la regardant avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Et la nuit qui suivra. Je t'aime mon bébé, rien ne justifierais que je t'abandonne. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour toi, même si tu ne croies pas en ma sincérité.

J'inspectai une dernière fois sa peau tout à l'heure meurtrie mais maintenant d'une parfaite unité et exécutai un hochement de tête satisfait. Pendant qu'elle suivait mais mains sur la peau nue de ses bras, je profitai de son inattention pour lui voler un dernier baisé avant de m'envoler.

Il me restait 13 jours… J'aimais les bons défis mais là c'était trop dur, même pour moi. Sookie ne s'était jamais montrée si agressive envers moi. Je savais qu'elle avait ses raisons mais ça me décourageai beaucoup. Même si je n'allais pas abandonner –j'étais un viking quoi ! Les vikings n'abandonnent jamais, encore moins quand ils aiment !-, il me fallait élaborer une stratégie pour la sortir de ce nid de vipères quoi qu'il arrive. Elle méritait le meilleur et je connaissais une personne qui accepterait de s'occuper de Sookie si je venais à disparaitre, une personne que Chaude Pluie n'avait pas pu discréditer auprès de Sookie puisqu'il ignorait qu'ils se connaissaient. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je fis mon chemin jusqu'au palais de Russell Edgington et de son compagnon…


	15. Chapitre 15

Russell et Talbot étaient atterrés par mes mauvaises nouvelles. Talbot, qui était si enjoué par nature, gardait le silence, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage luxueux du salon dans lequel nous nous étions installés pour parler de mes récents ennuis. Quand Russell ouvrit la bouche, son amant le regarda avec tant d'espoir qu'il était évident qu'il tenait à Sookie pour avoir autant peur pour elle.

_ Nous allons contacter les plus anciens vampires, décida-t-il. Cet abruti de Chaude Pluie doit bien avoir un ennemi, personne n'est aussi blanc que neige. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de l'atteindre.

_ Ça prendra trop de temps, désespéra Talbot. Nous n'avons que 13 nuits, et maintenant 12, pour mettre au point quelque chose. Le temps que l'information passe, le mois sera écoulé depuis longtemps !

_ Tu as une autre proposition ?ironisa Russell tendu par la situation.

Au sourire qu'arborait Talbot, oui, il était évident qu'il en avait une. Il se leva avec solennité et nous exposa son plan.

_ Je vais aller vivre avec Sookie pendant ces 12 jours restants et me mettre sur la liste des maîtres potentiels. Chaude Pluie n'a jamais précisé si d'autres vampires qu'Eric et Karl étaient les seuls à pouvoir postuler pour ce titre. Si elle me choisit, elle viendra vivre ici et nous la laisserons se réhabituer à Eric jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte finalement avec lui. On va bien s'amuser !

Je n'y avais pas encore songé et pourtant…c'était une excellente idée ! Talbot n'enfreindrait aucune loi et il avait déjà l'affection de Sookie. De nous tous, il était celui qui avait le plus de chances d'être choisi.

_ J'approuve, commentais-je.

_ Non !s'écria Russell. C'est bien trop dangereux !

_ Ils ne peuvent rien me faire mon chéri, l'amadoua Talbot. Sookie a confiance en moi, elle se remettra mieux de son traumatisme entre mes mains. Avoir quelqu'un d'extérieur à cette rivalité l'aidera à se fixer à quelque chose, pouvoir s'accrocher à quelqu'un de familier qu'elle sait qui la protégera sans rien demander en retour. Le courant passe entre nous, c'est gagné d'avance ! Chaude Pluie ne pourra pas s'y opposer !

Russell soupira et garda le silence quelques minutes, sous-pesant le pour et le contre. Talbot se mâchait la lèvre inférieure en se tordant les mains pendant qu'il attendait la décision finale de son aimé.

_ Soit !souffla-t-il enfin. Mais au moindre danger on arrête tout !

Talbot lui sauta dans les bras en poussant des cris aigus d'excitation. Pour ma part, je laissai s'échapper un souffle inutile, soulagé de voir naître quelques minces chances pour mon avenir avec Sookie. Après avoir dûment remercié les deux vampires, je m'apprêtai à rentrer malgré l'heure tardive mais Talbot fit un point d'honneur à ce que je reste pour que nous partions ensemble dès que le soleil sera couché pour visiter Sookie. Il me montra ma chambre, un véritable tableau de luxure que j'aurais eu plaisir à honorer avec mon aimée, et me quitta en sautillant d'anticipation pour demain soir.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit douillet que j'aurais tant aimé partager avec ma Sookie et fermai les yeux à la recherche de l'oubli…

OoOoOoO

Quand j'ouvris les yeux la nuit suivante, je soupirai lourdement. Encore une nouvelle nuit qui commençait sans mon amante…

Talbot me rejoignit très rapidement, sautant partout tant il était excité. Au moins un qui se réjouissait de la situation. Je n'étais pas en mesure de me plaindre, il était ma seule chance actuellement. Russell se joignit à notre groupe puis nous prîmes la direction du domaine de Karl en volant. Talbot resta dans les bras de son compagnon et ce fut ainsi que j'appris qu'il ne savait pas voler. C'était une question qui ne m'avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit… Sookie saura-t-elle voler ? Quelles capacités seront mises en avant ? Etant télépathe, elle devait avoir une plus grande facilité à lire les émotions des gens…d'ailleurs, avait-elle gardé sa télépathie… ? J'espérai de tout mon cœur que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Son statu de vampire normal la mettrait à l'abri de certaines convoitises malsaines et elle apprécierait certainement d'être considérée comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, pas comme une télépathe puisqu'elle en avait beaucoup souffert quand elle était encore humaine. Je méprisai encore plus les humains de savoir qu'ils l'avaient tous exclue parce qu'elle était différente. De toute façon elle était bien mieux qu'eux, ils ne la méritaient pas.

Mes réflexions tournèrent autour de ce même thème jusqu'à notre arrivée. Mon aimée était assise à la même place qu'hier, me regardant avec méfiance quand elle perçut ma présence. Talbot émergea de mon dos et son visage s'éclaira. Encouragé par sa réaction, il courut vers elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la faire tourner dans les airs comme une enfant. Entendre le rire joyeux de mon aimée me rassura, au moins Talbot lui apporterait les soins qu'elle refusait de recevoir de ma part.

Karl sortit, sûrement surpris de la gaité de sa ''protégée''. Talbot lui fit face avec un évident mépris, passant son bras autour des épaules de mon amante pour marquer son territoire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Qui diable êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis le compagnon du roi du Mississippi et je viens prétendre à l'éducation de Sookie, lui répondit Talbot avec suffisance.

_ Mais…vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…, bafouilla Karl confus.

_ Rien ne l'interdit, l'appuya Russell. Sookie est libre de choisir son créateur alors si Talbot se propose il est dans son droit.

Karl ne trouva pas d'argument contre ça et passa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné. Talbot l'ignora à partir de ce moment, commençant déjà à amuser Sookie. Il attaqua avec des chatouilles qu'il ne stoppa que pour embrasser sa gorge en mimant de la saigner. Sookie riait beaucoup et je pouvais voir que c'était un rire franc, pas feint. Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer comme des enfants sous nos yeux attendris –enfin… les miens et ceux de Russell, Karl, lui, était vert tellement il l'avait en travers de la gorge.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Karl. Il devait être de mèche avec Chaude Pluie. Il était impossible que Chaude Pluie m'enlève ''simplement'' Sookie, il devait avoir prévu quelque chose de plus. Sous ses apparences de sauveur, ce connard devait être un sacré comploteur. Si ça se trouvait, c'était lui qui nettoyait derrière Chaude Pluie. J'aurais dû me renseigner sur lui, savoir si il était aussi vieux qu'il le prétendait quand il me disait s'être servi de son statu au sein de notre communauté pour sauver mon aimée.

Les rires de Sookie et Talbot interrompirent mes soupçons. Si je n'avais pas déjà la certitude que Talbot était gay et fidèle à Russell je lui aurais arraché la tête, incapable de supporter le nombre de fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la peau de mon amante.

_ Il faudrait peut-être que nous nous éloignions, réfléchit Russell en les regardant. Elle va se sentir manipulée si nous restons là tous les soirs à les regarder.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête triste. Il allait falloir que nous prenions nos distances… Comment diable allais-je survivre à ça ? Il était toutefois rassurant de voir que Talbot avait les choses bien en main et que Russell veillerait au grain, tapis dans l'obscurité.

Je me retirai en silence, portant le poids du monde entier sur mes épaules, et laissai le choix à mon amante.

OoOoOoO

J'errais depuis des heures sans but dans ma maison, une semaine plus tard, quand je posai mes yeux sur _lui_. Le piano de Sookie…

J'avais appris à jouer du piano, il y a des siècles de cela, mais je n'y éprouvais aucun plaisir particulier. Je n'avais jamais fait d'improvisations aussi belles que celles de Sookie, moi je me contentai de rejouer des morceaux que j'appréciai tendrement. En ces heures noires de ma vie, le seul qui me venait à l'esprit en songeant à mon aimée fut _She's the one_ de Robbie Williams. Je m'assis spontanément sur le petit fauteuil faisant face au piano et caressai le clavier en songeant aux doigts de mon amante qui étaient passés par là il y a un peu plus de deux semaines de cela. Je jouai la partition avec lenteur et émotion, pensant réussir à exhorter ma douleur au moins pour un petit moment –Pour l'amour de toutes les divinités du ciel faîtes que Pam ne me rende pas visite maintenant !

Un bruit m'interrompit. Je l'identifiai comme le reniflement de Bill le hérisson. En regardant par la baie vitrée, j'aperçu ma divine Sookie tenant dans ses bras le hérisson. Elle semblait effrayée de s'être fait repérée et à deux doigts de s'enfuir.

_ Non, reste, je t'en prie, soufflais-je encore plus apeuré qu'elle. Entres Sookie, tu es ici chez toi.

Mon aimée se statufia quelques instants, devant se demander quelle marche suivre. Elle finit par poser le hérisson et entra d'un pas très timide. Je restai où j'étais, sachant que le moindre geste risquait de la convaincre de s'enfuir.

_ Talbot m'a dit que je devrais venir te voir, m'expliqua-t-elle craintive.

_ Il faudra que je pense à le remercier, souris-je faiblement.

Il fallait vraiment être un vampire pour voir le micro-sourire qu'elle me rendit. A ma grande surprise, elle vint se poster à côté de moi sur le banc faisant face au piano.

_ Ça te dérange si je t'écoute jouer ?me questionna-t-elle timidement.

Je secouai la tête pour lui affirmer que non et l'invitai à jouer avec moi. Elle demeura statique un instant, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter, puis joignit ses doigts aux miens sur le clavier. Nous jouâmes pendant près de deux heures, des mélodies connues pour la plupart avec un rajout d'improvisation par Sookie qui donnait au tout une saveur exquise. Mon aimée rit quand elle reconnut La Marche Impériale. C'était un son agréable auquel je n'avais pas goûté depuis trop longtemps.

Notre petite bulle de complicité fut brisée par Karl qui débarqua comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. J'avais donc raison à son propos, il cachait quelque chose de pas net. Il tira violemment mon aimée à lui et la secoua. Je vins m'interposer dans la seconde, poussant le vampire au loin et récupérant Sookie dans mon dos pour la protéger en cas d'attaque. Mes crocs étaient déjà descendus à leur maximum et je grognai comme un chien enragé. Le vampire qui avait osé poser la main sur mon amante leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?grondais-je d'une voix basse d'autant plus menaçante. Tu es sur **mon** territoire, dans **ma** propriété et tu viens t'en prendre à **mon** amante, **mon** enfant ! Tu souhaites tellement mourir ?

_ Sookie a fauté ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici !accusa-t-il.

Je m'apprêtai à lui arracher ses dents une par une avant de le démembrer lentement –et douloureusement- mais ma Sookie prit place à ma droite et se défendit elle-même.

_ Il n'a jamais été évoqué que j'étais interdite de quitter la propriété, se défendit-elle d'une voix trop calme. Talbot est un des prétendants aux titres de maître et c'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de venir voir Eric. A la base, seul Eric a un véto au niveau des droits qu'il a sur moi. J'ai encore le droit de me promener.

_ Tu es sous ma charge !s'emporta Karl.

Il aurait encore put, il serait rouge de colère. Pathétique. Un vampire de plus qui ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions devant de si bénins problèmes. Il devait être jeune… Une info intéressante pour la poursuite de mes recherches…

_ Et sous celle de Talbot, répliqua-t-elle avec sagesse. C'est 50-50.

Karl rageait mais il eut l'intelligence de reprendre son calme en façade –dommage pour lui, je l'avais déjà cerné !

_ Bien, dans ce cas tu seras consignée les 5 prochaines nuits à la maison.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ça, sifflais-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Karl me fit face mais intérieurement il ne devait pas en mener large. Mon aimée, quant à elle, gardait le silence. Un bref moment de nostalgie s'empara de moi quand je remarquai qu'elle avait acquis des notions en matière de comportement en société des vampires.

_ Talbot l'a accaparée toute la semaine, il est logique que mes ordres soient passés en premier à présent. Sookie restera chez moi et Talbot n'y sera plus le bienvenu avant la date à laquelle Sookie annoncera sa décision finale.

_ J'exige un témoin dans ce cas. Isabelle, de Dallas, n'a aucun parti pris dans cette affaire. Elle sera en mesure de juger si votre comportement envers **mon** enfant est exagéré. D'ici là, ce sera Talbot qui veillera sur elle.

Karl serra les dents au maximum mais il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire contre mes restrictions, j'étais en droit de réclamer ces clauses, Sookie était mienne jusqu'à la fin du mois. Cette dernière, soudain transformée en statue, me semblait plus blanche que jamais. L'attitude de Karl devait l'avoir alarmée à elle aussi. Moi vivant, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, et j'en demanderai la même chose de Pam.

_ Je vous raccompagne, tranchais-je sans lui laisser le choix.

Mon aimée leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Je me demandais si notre séance de piano et mon comportement protecteur avait déverrouillé une partie du blocage que Chaude Pluie avait créé dans son esprit pour qu'elle me repousse… Ce serait magnifique si c'était le cas mais mieux valait que je ne fonde pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus. Chaude Pluie avait des siècles d'expériences en torture et lavage de cerveau, mon aimée avait beau être forte ça ne suffirait pas à la libérer de ses mensonges. Après tout, elle m'avait bien précisé qu'elle était venue me voir à la demande de Talbot… et ça avait prit 1 semaine… Pas très encourageant tout ça…

Je me fis violence pour ne pas la toucher comme j'en avais l'habitude et me postai simplement à ses côtés durant toute la durée du parcours. Heureusement, Talbot était resté chez Karl donc je pouvais partir en toute confiance sachant qu'elle serait protégée. Ce que Karl ne savait pas, c'était que quand Talbot était quelque part, Russell n'était jamais bien loin… et qui dit Russell dit gardes du corps ! Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin –vu son âge- mais il aimait avoir sa petite armée à disposition pour protégé l'élu de son cœur.

Pam prit contact avec Isabelle pour moi. Cette dernière accepta immédiatement de l'aider. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre elle et l'admirait même. Avant le lever du jour suivant elle était déjà en place. Qui dit Isabelle dit efficacité…

Ses constatations furent alarmantes. Le comportement de Karl se dégradait, le masque était en train de tomber. Il devenait de plus en plus violent avec Sookie et si Isabelle n'était pas là je pense qu'il l'aurait déjà frappée à plusieurs reprises. Mon hypothèse du jeune vampire se précisait. S'il avait été plus vieux il aurait su se contrôler suffisamment longtemps pour jouer la comédie jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Au lieu de perdre inutilement mon temps, je me mis à éplucher les dossiers de tous les vampires répertoriés par Bill à la recherche d'une quelconque ressemblance capable de me fournir la preuve de sa duplicité. Première nouvelle, Karl Frenay n'existait pas dans ces archives. Mmm… très intéressant… La probabilité que Compton n'ait pas traité son cas était si faible que je pouvais facilement la négliger. Il me restait à découvrir qui était ce bougre. Je n'avais plus que 4 jours. Cette réalisation me pesait énormément. J'y pensais à chaque seconde écoulée, comme si mon cerveau avait mit en place un compte à rebours.

Je savais déjà que mes chances étaient quasi-nulles mais je comptai sur Talbot pour éviter un cataclysme. Les jours passèrent sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte tant j'étais perdu dans mes recherches. La nuit fatidique fut là trop vite. Ma frustration était grande puisque je n'avais toujours pas réussi à découvrir la véritable identité de ''Karl'' –et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir employé tous les moyens à ma disposition !

Je m'habillai avec soin –parce que je voulais être beau pour celle que j'aimais- même si je n'y croyais pas trop. Pour éviter le cliché barbare, j'optai pour un pantalon de smoking plutôt que celui en cuir –même si je savais qu'elle l'adorait- et une chemise cintrée rouge sang. Après avoir retroussé mes manches et attaché mes cheveux avec un cordon de cuir, je pris la voie des airs, bien déterminé à faire face jusqu'au bout malgré ma peine. Tout le trajet fut peuplé de pensées sombres. Mon cœur pleurait d'avance la perte de mon aimée et se tordait dans une douleur insupportable. Je priai juste les cieux pour que son choix ne se porte pas sur Karl. Je pourrais survivre si elle choisissait Talbot –comme ce dernier avait déjà prévu de la réhabituer à moi pour qu'elle me revienne- mais si elle préférait Karl…je devrais prendre des mesures drastiques, dès ce soir…

Russell patientait en admirant les étoiles à mon arrivée. Il me fit un sourire d'encouragement et me suivit à l'intérieur. Talbot avait pris grand soin de son apparence ce soir et ne tenait pas en place. Karl était vêtu tout en noir et son visage n'exprimait rien. Une fois que nous fûmes tous réunis, debout au centre de l'immense salon, mon aimée fit son entrée, plus belle que jamais. Son corps était épousé par une robe de soie rouge sang qui lui dessinait une alléchante silhouette sinueuse délicieusement affinée par les talons aiguilles noires qui élançaient ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient libres, reposant juste sur ses épaules avec élégance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun des candidats tour à tour. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tant j'étais anxieux et impatient.

Sans qu'une seule parole soit échangée dans la pièce, elle s'avança et se posta à trois mètres de nous pour nous faire part de sa décision.


	16. Chapitre 16

Sans qu'une seule parole soit échangée dans la pièce, elle s'avança et se posta à trois mètres de nous pour nous faire part de sa décision.

_ A la suite des évènements récents dans ma vie, commença ma Sookie d'une voix solennelle. Il m'a fallut choisir le vampire avec lequel je me lierais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours comme étant mon créateur. Vous avez tous fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et vous vous êtes tous montrés intéressé par une possible collaboration mais il s'agit ici de choisir la personne avec laquelle je me sentirais le mieux pour apprendre ce qui me permettra de survivre. Alors avant de…

Mon aimée s'arrêta, semblant avoir un moment d'absence. Ses yeux clignotèrent plusieurs fois comme si elle tentait de se défaire d'une sensation désagréable sans y parvenir. Son corps tanga quelques peu et elle ajouta ses mains sur ses tempes pour contenir une douleur inexplicable. Mon inquiétude monta en flèche à partir de ce moment. Il y avait très peu de choses qui pouvaient provoquer ce genre de problème chez un vampire et aucun n'était bon signe. Je m'apprêtai à courir vers elle mais Russell m'en dissuada et s'y rendit lui-même puisqu'il était neutre dans l'histoire. Mon amante s'effondra à genoux alors qu'il l'avait presque atteinte. Russell la récupéra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête et l'examina rapidement.

_ Elle a été trop secouée. C'est extrêmement rare, mais il arrive que des vampires revivent les souvenirs de leur transformation dans leur première année s'ils sont bouleversés à ce point. D'ici une minute elle sera réveillée, son humeur dépendra de la qualité de sa transformation, conclut-il grave.

Les yeux de mon aimée voltigeait sous ses paupières pendant que les souvenirs affluaient en masse dans son esprit. Encore une chance que je ne l'avais pas enterrée, comme ça se faisait dans l'ancien temps, car je pense que le traumatisme aurait été énorme. Imaginez-vous la sensation de la terre entourant votre corps, s'infiltrant dans tous les recoins de votre corps, ou un réveil dans un cercueil, la sensation d'étouffement et d'emprisonnement, le changement biologique qui s'opère en vous… Heureusement qu'elle avait passé sa transformation sur un lit douillet, toujours accompagnée d'un vampire pour lui parler ou simplement être présent à côté d'elle, ça minimiserait les dégâts.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, je remerciai intérieurement Russell d'être là pour la tenir parce qu'elle était dans un tel état d'affolement qu'il fallait bien sa force pour la maintenir en place le temps qu'elle se remette de son ''voyage d'outre-tombe''. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné pendant qu'elle se débattait comme une forcenée, en proie à une terreur sans fin. Quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur nous qui la regardions impuissants, elle comprit qu'elle était en sécurité et cessa de se tortiller pour échapper à Russell qui relâcha donc sa prise. Après son expérience violente, mieux valait lui laisser le temps de se remettre les idées en place avant de la noyer de questions.

Ma Sookie n'avait jamais cessé de me surprendre et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Au lieu de s'enfuir ou de s'effondrer après cette expérience bouleversante, elle ferma les yeux et dompta sa respiration avant de se mettre debout. Ses yeux plongèrent au fond des miens comme si elle y cherchait des réponses. La lueur de peur et d'espoir qui les habitaient ne me permettait pas de comprendre les pensées qui traversaient sa magnifique tête blonde.

_ Eric, m'appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée par les sanglots, ouvrant les bras pour réclamer un câlin.

Avant même que la première larme quitte son œil, je l'avais plaquée contre moi et enfermée dans mes bras. Je respirai profondément son odeur mais la sentit me repousser faiblement. Je reculai d'un pas pour rencontrer son regard. L'incertitude qui y brillait me fit de la peine parce que je n'aimais pas la voir en plein désarroi.

_ S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse plus, me supplia-t-elle à deux doigts de sangloter. Je t'en prie Eric, reste avec moi, je t'aime.

Ses larmes redoublèrent pendant que je restai interdit quelques millièmes de seconde. Elle m'aimait ! Elle venait bien de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ! Si j'étais encore humain mon cœur aurait explosé de bonheur. Pour ne pas que la femme de ma vie pense que mon attitude traduisait un refus, je la repris dans mes bras avec une telle force que j'eu presque peur de lui briser les os.

_ Je t'aime mon bébé, répondis-je ému. Et si tu veux bien de moi comme créateur, je ne te laisserais plus une seule seconde.

_ Bien sûr que je veux de toi comme créateur !rit mon aimée d'une humeur un peu plus légère.

Mes pouces effacèrent ses larmes pendant qu'elle me souriait avec amour. Je remarquai que les miennes avaient coulées que lorsqu'elle les essuya. Je l'embrassai ensuite avec tendresse tout en frottant son dos nu. Le baisé aurait pu durer éternellement si Talbot ne nous avait pas mitraillés de ''photos souvenirs''. Talbot…

Russell quant à lui observait Karl avec méfiance. Il lui servit un tissu d'hypocrisie en guise de remerciement et nous invita à venir fêter le retour de Sookie à son palais –sans Karl !

Comme je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de voir si Sookie savait voler, je la pris dans mes bras et passai le trajet à l'ensevelir de mots tendres et de baisés pleins de douceur. Elle resta dans mes bras arrivés chez Russell. Talbot nous sortit son millésime en matière de sang et bavassa comme une pipelette sur le moment crucial et l'absence de Sookie.

_ Mais finalement, pourquoi ça t'a fait changer d'avis ?finit-il par demander à Sookie.

Mon aimée sourit amusée et me regarda avec espièglerie.

_ Eric n'a pas été capable de me laisser toute seule plus de deux heures quand j'étais endormie, ni de garder ses mains sur lui, expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec ma main. Et il m'a confié des choses…très touchantes…, poursuivit-elle émue.

J'embrassai la courbe de son cou et resserrai ma prise. Elle se laissa aller dans mon étreinte le plus naturellement du monde. Russell hocha la tête en nous regardant.

_ Votre lien doit être extraordinairement fort pour que Sookie ait réussit à surpasser le lavage de cerveau de Chaude Pluie, constata-t-il.

Je lui souris en réponse. Talbot se blottit dans les bras de son amant, attendri par notre étreinte.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous les laisser fêter leurs retrouvailles, chuchota-t-il complice.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! La peur, le soulagement puis l'amour m'avaient fait oublier la luxure qui avait toujours été très présente quand j'étais avec Sookie. J'avais très envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois charnellement uni à elle mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais poussée avant qu'elle-même en ait envie. Je su que notre lien avait été rétabli quand je reçu une vague énorme de désir. Mon amante se tourna pour rencontrer mon regard et je vis que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

_ C'est la même chambre que la dernière fois, m'apprit Talbot. J'ai un peu refait la décoration mais on a décidé de vous la garder.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il disparut avec son compagnon dans sa propre chambre. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Talbot pour tout demain…dans l'immédiat j'avais d'autres projets…

Mon aimée se retourna souplement pour s'assoir à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Sans jamais briser notre baisé, je la soutins par les fesses et montai les marches pour rejoindre notre chambre. Talbot n'avait vraiment rien négligé pour évoquer la luxure et la passion en redécorant la chambre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un épais tissu rouge sans qu'on retrouvait sur le lit à baldaquin. Mon aimée apprécia quelques secondes la chambre de son regard avant de reposer ses pieds par terre. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et dénoua le nœud de sa robe qui tomba en une flaque de soie sur le sol couvert d'une épaisse moquette noire. Ne portant pas de soutien-gorge, son corps n'était couvert que d'une minuscule culotte en dentelle noire et de ses talons aiguilles. Elle me tira à elle par le col de la chemise qu'elle s'employa ensuite à déboutonner. Je me retrouvai rapidement torse nu, une vue qui plut énormément à celle que j'aimais. Je la récupérai dans mes bras et la posai tout en délicatesse sur le lit, m'installant entre ses jambes sans pour autant pousser les choses.

Mes mains caressèrent sa peau depuis le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa cheville que je débarrassai de sa chaussure puis en fit de même de l'autre. En d'autres temps leur présence aurait pu être très érotique mais là je voulais quelque chose de sensuel pour nos retrouvailles, pas quelque chose de rapide et primal. Je refis le chemin en sens inverse en déposant une pluie de baisés sur mon parcours puis insistai sur son nombril. Mon aimée gémissait et empoigna mes cheveux pour me faire remonter à ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un baisé langoureux pendant lequel nos mains adoraient le corps de l'autre. Celles de ma Sookie se rejoignirent rapidement à ma ceinture. En moins d'une seconde, elle gisait au sol. Je ris de son empressement et lui dérobai sa dernière barrière. Voir son corps nu ainsi offert à moi était vraiment très excitant. Je lui fis part de mon amour et de mon désir par notre lien étroit avant de m'attacher à un de ses tétons pour le sucer avidement. Ses gémissements furent sans prix, surtout quand c'était mon nom qu'elle pleurnichait. L'odeur de son excitation avait vite emplit la salle, rendant mon besoin d'elle de plus en plus pressé.

Ma bouche descendit progressivement entre ses cuisses, non sans avoir marqué quelques pauses prolongées pour poser des baisés plus insistants sur certains points. Quand mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles qui lui procuraient du plaisir, mon aimée se cabra violemment et hurla mon nom de frustration. Ne tenant pas compte de ses prières, je prenais mon temps pour la goûter avant de plonger ma langue dans son centre. Je fis monter son plaisir lentement pour que l'explosion soit décuplée. Une fois son orgasme atteint, je la mordis à la fémorale ce qui la fit venir une seconde fois. Je me perdis dans la sensation de son sang dans ma bouche. J'éprouvais une telle fierté à le déguster, il était devenu un divin mélange entre mon propre sang –ce qui la marquait d'autant plus comme mienne- et le sien qui avait toujours été un délectable arôme. Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais partagé, Sookie était mienne à jamais ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette soirée se passerait si bien…

Mon aimée interrompit mes pensées triomphantes en me faisant rouler sur le dos, me chevauchant sauvagement avant de me donner un baisé passionné tout en se frottant à la bosse de mon pantalon. La pression y fut rapidement insoutenable mais mon aimée semblait parfaitement suivre le déroulement de mes émotions, saisissant le moindre de mes besoins. Elle se suréleva légèrement sur ses genoux et défit en vitesse mon pantalon avec lequel suivit mon boxeur. Je voyais ses yeux briller du désir de me rendre ma précédente faveur mais j'étais bien trop impatient d'être fondu avec elle pour la laisser faire ce soir. Il y avait trop longtemps que j'attendais cette réunion.

Tout en douceur, je lui fis reprendre sa place sous moi et embrassai son cou gracieux.

_ Ma Sookie, mon bébé, mon amante, mon amour…, susurrais-je en intercalant un baisé entre deux mots.

Mon aimée soupira d'aise en s'accrochant fermement à mes omoplates. A nouveau, toute précipitation avait disparue pour faire place à un moment de communion rare. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent longuement. Je fis descendre mes canines lentement, un symbole rare de passion et de fidélité que peu de vampires effectuaient. Les humains avaient l'habitude de voir nos crocs mais quand nous les sortions en un tel moment, sans aucune intention de nous nourrir, ça prenait un sens extrêmement fort. Il faudra que je pense à l'apprendre à mon amante. Même si cette dernière ne connaissait pas le sens de mon geste, elle l'imita avec une même solennité. La gravité du moment devait lui dire suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne le sentiment dessous. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'attirai dans un baisé tendre au cours duquel je laissai trainer mes canines pour que nos sangs dansent ensemble au rythme de nos langues. Ses hanches se levèrent en même temps que les miennes reculèrent pour prendre le recul avant d'unir nos corps. Quand nous ne formâmes plus qu'un seul enchevêtrement de membres réunis par une même passion, je pris le temps de savourer la sensation, reposant mon front contre celui de mon aimée pendant que le plaisir m'ensevelissait. Depuis que j'avais recouvert ma mémoire en me réveillant chez Sookie, c'était la première fois que je pouvais profiter de lui faire l'amour lentement, sachant que je m'en rappellerai la semaine prochaine…

Ce fut le gémissement d'impatience de mon aimée qui me ramena sur terre. Je reculai pour donner de la profondeur à mes pénétrations et instaurai un rythme lent et amoureux qui nous conduisit tout en douceur vers un orgasme spectaculaire. Je n'eu pas beaucoup de temps pour m'en remettre avant que mon aimée décide de faire une ''revanche'', comme elle le disait si bien. Pour le deuxième tour, nous échangeâmes nos positions. Mon aimée était dans le même état d'esprit que moi visiblement, et prenait les choses tout doucement. J'aurais bien eu envie de me lancer dans un troisième tour mais mon amante tombait déjà de sommeil en raison de son jeune âge. Ma consolation fut de savoir qu'elle parviendrait à tenir plus longtemps au fil des années, et qui sait, peut-être parviendrons-nous à tenir pendant une journée entière, dans un avenir lointain.

En attendant, nous nous endormîmes tendrement enlacés pour la première fois d'une très longue liste, je l'espérai…

OoOoOoO

De toute mon existence, je pense que ce réveil fut le meilleur de tous. J'étais installé en cuillère derrière le corps nu de celle que j'aimais et je savais qu'elle ne serait pas folle de rage à son réveil. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, ce temps privé de liaison m'avait appris à analyser ses réactions et sa façon de penser sans l'aide de ses sentiments. Je me sentais plus proche d'elle que jamais et je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ma chance. Cette épreuve m'avait enseigné qu'il y avait tellement plus que le sexe dans la vie, rien que sa présence me comblait de bonheur. J'avais trouvé en Sookie ma moitié, celle qui quoi qu'il arrive me resterait fidèle et essaierait de me comprendre. Mon aimée était une femme forte, digne d'une femme de chef viking à mon époque, et d'une intelligence insoupçonnée. Je savais qu'elle était intelligente, mais ses idées innovantes et ses anticipations dépassaient de beaucoup le seuil moyen d'intelligence.

Quand je resongeai à hier soir… Bordel de merde, j'avais eu une de ces chances ! Si les souvenirs de Sookie ne lui étaient pas revenus, j'aurais perdu à jamais la liaison unique qui unissait un créateur et son enfant. Tout c'était passé si vite que j'avais encore du mal à réaliser…

Je sentis à travers notre liaison que mon aimée se réveillait et déposai une pluie de baisés sur la ligne de sa gorge. Un gémissement doux parvint à mes oreilles. Mon aimée se retourna dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec tout ce qu'elle avait –et elle avait _beaucoup_ de passion en stock. Je serais resté des heures dans cette position, juste à l'embrasser, mais j'avais des responsabilités et une dette envers Talbot, sas même parler du mystère entourant ''Karl''.

Pour éviter de céder à la tentation, je déviai mes baisés vers son cou où je suçotai doucement sa peau. Mon aimée gémit son plaisir et posa une main sur mon cou avant de caresser tendrement ma nuque de son pouce. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, tant d'incertitudes et d'angoisses subsistant de cette période stressante que nous venions de traverser.

_ Pose ta question, me proposa soudain Sookie.

Mon sang se glaça –au sens figuré- pendant une seconde. Elle lisait mes pensées ?

_ Je te connais mon amour !rit-elle devant mon silence.

Même si j'étais rassurée que se soit une fausse alerte –à première vue-, je savais qu'il me faudrait surveiller ça. Elle serait en danger si elle parvenait à lire les pensées d'un vampire, et je ne le permettrais pas ! Pour le moment cependant, j'avais des questions plus urgentes à traiter, mais je comptai bien profiter de ce petit instant de répit et d'affection.

_ Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis si brutalement ? Qu'est-ce qui a achevé de te convaincre que je t'aimais réellement ?

Mon aimée me regarda avec tant d'amour et de dévotion que je cru que mon cœur de glace était en train de fondre. Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, laissant nos liens ouverts au maximum pour transmettre à l'autre notre passion réciproque. Mon aimée effleura mes lèvres des siennes et redessina la ligne de ma mâchoire avec douceur.

_ Avant de récupérer mes souvenirs, je pensai que la raison pour laquelle tu avais été si tendre durant ton amnésie était ce sort qui te rendait vulnérable. Quand mes souvenirs me sont revenus, j'ai compris que tu te laissais aller et t'ouvrais à moi quand tu te sentais en sécurité. Je réalise que c'est plus logique et prudent maintenant que j'ai une petite idée du monde dangereux dans lequel nous vivons.

L'emploi du ''nous'' signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Ça voulait dire qu'elle était en paix avec elle-même sur ce sujet, et par la même occasion, qu'elle m'avait pardonné de l'avoir fait sans sa permission. J'étais fier d'elle et heureux de cette nouvelle. Pour la remercier de son pardon et lui exprimer toute mon affection, je l'embrassai avec passion. Il était étrange pour moi de constater que ni l'un ni l'autre ne poussait pour avoir du sexe. J'imagine que notre –trop- longue période d'abstinence nous avait montré que nous pouvions nous témoigner notre amour autrement que physiquement. Ce n'était pas plus mal dans un sens. Si notre relation avait été axée sur le sexe, elle se serait consumée à la vitesse éclair, sans que nous pussions vraiment en profiter.

Notre moment de câlinage fut malheureusement interrompu. Talbot entra –sans frapper, bien sûr- et se jeta sur le lit pour enlacer ma Sookie. J'aurais pu être jaloux, mais je connaissais les préférences sexuelles de Talbot et je savais que mon aimée me resterait fidèle –surtout après la nuit dernière !

_ J'imagine que je suis censé te laisser Sookie, soupirais-je.

_ Exactement ! Va prendre une douche, je te porterai quelques vêtements pendant que tu y seras !

Je regardai un instant Sookie. Elle se retenait de pouffer, toujours dans les bras de Talbot. Ce dernier était apparemment en train de l'évaluer pour déterminer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire porter ou comment il allait l'habiller et la coiffer.

_ Russell t'attend dans son bureau, précisa-t-il distraitement.

Ne voulant pas abuser de la patience du roi du Mississippi après toute l'aide qu'il m'avait offert, je me hâtai de me lever, très conscient du regard gourmand de mon aimée posé sur moi, et pris mon temps pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Sachant que j'étais attendu, je me hâtai de me nettoyer et enfilai les vêtements que Talbot m'avait laissé –à savoir une chemise prune en soie et un jean noir serré…Talbot…

Quand je repassai dans la chambre, mon aimée avait déjà disparu avec Talbot. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait un ami comme lui. La première fois qu'elle m'avait demandé mon aide –pour l'orgie-, elle avait évoqué un ami du style de Talbot à première vue –si ce n'est plus vulgaire. Il fallait qu'elle se forge un réseau de relations immortels puisque dans quelques temps ses connaissances humaines trépasseraient, assassinés par le temps qui passe sans discontinuité, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente seule à ce moment.

Russell patientait dans son bureau, parcourant des yeux un document classé confidentiel. Je l'informai de ma présence par de légers coups à sa porte ouverte mais il me fit entrer sans même prendre la peine de cacher ses dossiers. Je devais beaucoup à cet homme et le trahir en zyeutant ces documents ne me vint même pas à l'esprit, pourtant un autre ne se serait pas gêné. Quand il referma le dossier après l'avoir terminé, il soupira longuement et me regarda distraitement. Réalisant que j'étais toujours debout, il m'invita par un geste à prendre le siège en face de lui.

_ Nous avons un gros problème Eric. Le sujet Karl Frenay est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

_ Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de son existence, l'informais-je.

Russell s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise avec lassitude. J'étais moi-même assez frustré par ces conneries. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir arracher la tête de cet espèce de connard mais sans motif valable je risquai gros et il serait stupide de tout remettre en jeu maintenant que j'avais récupérée celle qui détenait mon cœur.

_ Il y a un complot là-dessous, souffla-t-il. Reste à savoir qui est mouillé dans cette histoire. Il ou elle doit être bien puissant pour réussir à effacer ses traces.

_ Il y avait une femme, une femme rousse qui paraissait très jeune et qui est venue voir Karl, nous informa une petite voix derrière nous.

Absorbés par nos soupçons, nous n'avions même pas pensé à fermer la porte et Sookie accompagnée de Talbot s'encadrait maintenant à côté de celle-ci. Elle était particulièrement radieuse, vêtue d'une robe argentée, bouffante après ses hanches serrées dans un corsage très mignon, qui ne couvrait que la moitié de ses cuisses. Sa peau avait été parsemée de paillettes argentées assez discrètes et ses pieds étaient chaussés de talons aiguilles assortis à sa tenue et qui allongeaient sa fine silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rebondis que des ressorts et coiffés de sortes qu'ils semblent coupés au-dessus de sa nuque. Bref, elle était radieuse.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation quand le silence se fit dans la salle mais je lui ouvris les bras pour l'inviter à s'assoir sur mes genoux et à participer à la conversation. Elle se fit un plaisir d'accéder à ma requête et vint se blottir contre moi pendant que Talbot refermait la porte et prenait le siège à côté du mien.

_ Comment était cette femme ma chérie ?m'enquis-je en repensant au sujet abordé.

Mon aimée fronça le nez, comme si son souvenir ne la ravissait pas.

_ Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et pourtant elle était très hautaine, richement habillée et assez perverse.

La reine de Louisiane… Nous n'étions pas au bout de nos ennuis…


	17. Chapitre 17

_La reine de Louisiane… Nous n'étions pas au bout de nos ennuis…_

Récapitulons :

Bill vient à Bon Temps enquêter sur Sookie sur ordre de la reine

Grande Ombre tente d'assassiner _mon_ aimée

_J_'assassine Grande Ombre

Le créateur de Grande Ombre me cherche des noises

J'indemnise le créateur de Grande Ombre

Chaude Pluie m'envoi quand même Charles qui essaie de me tuer _ma_ Sookie

Le plan de Charles est avorté quand je transforme mon aimée en vampire

Mon aimée est capturée par Chaude Pluie et torturée pendant une semaine par ce dernier

Je retrouve Sookie chez ''Karl'' qui me pose un délai pour la reconquérir …

Quand Sophie-Anne était-elle rentrée dans l'équation ? Qui d'autre était dans le coup ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à Sookie alors que je lui avais affirmé qu'elle avait perdu sa télépathie ? Ce casse-tête n'en finissait plus ! Sookie sentit ma tension et proposa silencieusement de me laisser mon espace mais je la retins sur mes genoux.

_ Nous avons besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, trancha Russell aussi irrité que moi de ce dilemme. Allons prendre l'air, nous reparlerons de ce problème dans une heure.

Nous quittâmes la pièce sans un mot, tous perdus dans nos propres réflexions. Talbot et Russell rejoignirent leur chambre alors que je dirigeai mon aimée vers le jardin. Nous vagabondâmes pendant une bonne ½ heure avant que je décide de m'arrêter près d'une fontaine. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et la regardai gravement.

_ Quand on devient créateur, il y a des ordres qui nous viennent spontanément à l'esprit et que nous formulons pour chacun de nos enfants. Je l'ai fait pour Pam et je vais le faire pour toi : Sookie Stackhouse, en tant que ton créateur je t'ordonne de ne jamais te laisser tuer ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui aboutirait à ta mort définitive.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la réaction de ma belle qui éclata en sanglots en s'éloignant de moi. Avais-je mal évalué son adaptation à son nouveau statu ? Mes réflexions furent avortées lorsque mon aimée tomba à genoux, sanglotant toujours violemment. Je l'y rejoignais et tentai de la réconforter mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si j'étais son oxygène mais ses pleurs ne tarissaient pas.

_ Pourquoi tu me fais ça Eric ?pleura-t-elle désespérée.

_ Je veux que tu vives Sookie, lui répondis-je sonné.

_ Si je venais à mourir, est-ce que tu te battrais pour continuer à vivre ?

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir longtemps, même pas à réfléchir du tout, pour répondre à cette interrogation.

_ Non, admis-je penaud.

_ Et tu m'oblige à rester quand toi tu ne seras plus ! C'est injuste Eric !

Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect de la question. La politique chez les vamp n'était pas une mince affaire et il fallait vraiment être roublard pour éviter tous les pièges, on n'était jamais à l'abri de finir en cendres. Je ne pouvais pas infliger ça à ma douce amante, ce serait un châtiment.

_ Bon, soupirais-je dans la défaite. Tu seras relevée de cet ordre le jour où je ne serais plus, concédais-je.

Mon aimée me sauta dans les bras en pleurant de soulagement. Je la berçai tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre son calme et profitai de la sensation de son corps dans mes bras. Une autre idée me traversa l'esprit alors que je caressai ses cheveux soyeux. Je relevai son menton pour croiser son regard azuré et lui souris tendrement pendant que j'effaçai ses larmes des bouts des doigts.

_ En tant que créateur, je t'ordonne de ne plus entendre les pensées de ceux qui t'entourent à moins de vouloir les écouter Sookie.

Le choc était visible sur le visage de mon aimée. J'imagine que mon injonction avait été accompagnée d'un silence total, d'un silence _normal_ dans sa tête. Elle me renversa si soudainement que je ne compris même pas ce qui m'arrivait puis déversa une pluie de baisés sur mon visage. Je ris de ravissement et prenais son visage entre mes mains pour admirer la lueur de pur bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux. La signification était tellement grande pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle était désirée pour _elle_ et non sa télépathie mais aussi la première fois où elle pourrait être totalement _normale_ parmi les siens. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, simplement heureux d'être ensemble, et dûmes nous résoudre à rejoindre Russell et Talbot dans le bureau réservé au roi.

Russell parut plus décontracté mais aussi plus déterminé quand nous arrivâmes. A ma grande tristesse, Talbot kidnappa mon aimée pour l'emmener en cuisine et lui faire goûter ses bizarreries. Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, Russell me servit un verre de sang frais que je devinai être un doux millésime, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…

_ J'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème, m'annonça-t-il victorieux.

Il m'observa longuement, comme s'il m'évaluait.

_ Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup fait pour vous et Sookie dans le passé, réfléchit-il.

_ Et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant, le remerciais-je humblement. Je saurais honorer cette dette.

_ Tu m'es appréciable Eric, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de mes remerciements. Et je dois avouer que cette chère Sookie est très attachante alors j'ai décidé de ne pas vous laisser repartir. Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups : je vais envahir la Louisiane et te prendre comme bras droit pour que tu te charges à mi-temps de mon royaume. Ainsi, je pourrais vous garder en sécurité et j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à Talbot. Je pense que tout le monde y gagne.

J'étais sonné, c'était dire. Cette proposition était des plus inattendues et pourtant ça paraissait si simple dit ainsi.

_ Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais décliner pareille offre, soufflais-je encore ahuri.

_ Tu ne peux pas, plaisanta gaiment Russell. Je n'aurais pas accepté de refus de toute manière. Nos enfants s'entendent si bien, il serait vraiment dommage de les priver de la présence de l'autre. Ce que je propose est simple : le dimanche est un jour de paix dans mon royaume donc pas d'affaires politiques, mais le lundi et le mercredi je te laisserais gérer mon royaume, sachant que tu pourras me consulter si besoin est et le mardi ainsi que le jeudi ce sera moi qui m'en occuperais. Pour le vendredi, nous pourrons gérer les projets et la paperasserie ensemble, comme ça ce sera le jour pendant lequel nos enfants partagerons leurs divertissements.

_ Je trouve que c'est un bon projet, approuvais-je comblé.

_ Appelle ta fille Pam pour lui dire de venir se réfugier ici, l'attaque ne devrait plus tarder.

Je m'inclinai respectueusement et quittai la pièce.

_ Oh, et une dernière chose Eric !m'interpella Russell alors que j'étais sur le seuil de la porte.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

_ Pas de révérences entre nous, nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, me sourit-il complice.

Je lui souris et m'éclipsai pour passer mon appel. Alors que j'étais en train de dire à ma progéniture de venir au palais, deux bras fins enlacèrent mon cou sur lequel fut déposé une série de baisés mouillés. Etant certain que Pam avait compris l'urgence de la situation, je me tournai vers mon amante, prêt à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs et ça tombait bien puisqu'elle se montra particulièrement insatiable cette nuit-là.

OoOoOoO

Quand je repris conscience, le soir suivant, ma douce aimée dormait. Rien d'étonnant en soit, elle était bien trop jeune pour se réveiller aussi tôt que moi. Encore une fois ma belle amante s'était montrée humaine et pudique, préférant conserver son pyjama –qu'il avait fallu changer puisqu'il était hors de question d'aller chercher son précédent pyjama dans le contexte politique actuel. En revanche, ses chers sous-vêtements n'avaient pas survécus à ma passion de la veille donc la mince chemise qui couvrait son corps était également son seul vêtement.

Souriant pendant que je caressai la peau douce de ses cuisses, j'inspirai une grande bouffée de son odeur en pensant à toutes les tortures érotiques que j'aimerais lui infliger. Ne pouvant supporter plus ma passion étouffante pour cette frêle femme, je me glissai sournoisement entre ses jambes en priant silencieusement pour accélérer son réveil.

Je remontai la chemise qui la couvrait et embrassai ses lèvres parfaites. Il me sembla percevoir une mince réaction par notre lien mais je n'en n'étais pas certain. Je continuai donc, écartant ses jambes pour les placer sur mes épaules et avoir un accès plus libre. Mes doigts explorèrent son antre et cette fois, son corps remua. Ma belle amante tourna la tête comme si elle rêvait et cherchait une position plus confortable. Ses songes étaient érotique car elle gémit et serra inutilement ses jambes comme pour soulager la brûlure du désir. Je me fis un plaisir de l'y aider, ajoutant un doigt de plus dans son centre pendant que ma langue câlinait ses lèvres humides. Même assoupie, ma belle amante gémit mon nom pendant que son corps entier recevait des ondes de plaisir. Ses petites mains attrapèrent naturellement mes cheveux, me faisant grogner contre son sexe trempé de désir. Quelques minutes plus tard il me fallut la plaquer au matelas de ma main libre parce que ses mouvements devenaient incontrôlables. Elle fut très vite réveillée et ouvrir les yeux pour me voir entre ses jambes l'excita encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je remontai jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement et la câliner un peu avant de repartir à mes activités précédentes, frappant son centre nerveux avec insistance. Mon amante s'accrocha à mes épaules, qu'elle griffa au passage, et hoqueta de plaisir.

_ Laisse-toi aller mon amour, ronronnais-je. Jouis pour moi Sookie, serre tes murs sur mes doigts et crie mon nom en te répandant sur eux.

Mon langage cru envoya ma douce sur le bord et elle exécuta à merveilles mes ordres. J'en ricanai presque avec satisfaction quand je descendis pour récolter l'ambroisie qui m'était due. Changeant d'avis au dernier moment, je pris ses doigts pour les recouvrir du produit de son excitation et les fis glisser sur mon érection douloureuse pour lubrifier mon sexe. Ma Sookie ouvrit la bouche dans le choc de mes actions mais je lisais dans notre lien que son excitation allait bientôt lui faire perdre tout sens de la logique et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se livrer à sa passion dépourvue d'inhibitions. Je vis juste puisqu'elle ne tarda pas à me renverser pour s'empaler directement sur moi et me chevaucher sauvagement –parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre terme pour décrire ça- en nous menant à une jouissance charnelle primitive et presque violente.

Pendant que nous récupérions de notre orgasme, ma Sookie s'amusa à me mordre à divers endroits pour pouvoir regarder la guérison quasi-immédiate qui s'opérait ensuite. Je ris en la voyant étudier le processus avec ses toutes nouvelles acuités visuelles. Mon aimée m'adressa un sourire espiègle et se dégagea de moi pour aller planter ses canines dans mon artère fémorale. Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir le souffle coupé. J'avais grandement sous-estimé le pouvoir de ce simple geste visiblement. Sa main s'occupa de ma longueur pendant qu'elle continuait à sucer avidement mon sang. Même avec toute la retenue acquise en 1 000 ans il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me perdre dans une jouissance si forte que j'en perdais le sens des réalités quelques temps. Il n'y avait vraiment que Sookie pour me faire découvrir de si grand plaisirs après 1 000 ans d'existence. Elle était en tout point la partenaire idéale pour moi.

Talbot débarqua alors que ma belle amante léchait ma longueur pour nettoyer le fruit de ma jouissance. Si cet énergumène n'avait pas été là, je me serais fait un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille mais comme il était là je devais me contentai de masquer le corps de mon amante de sa vue en relevant les draps verticalement, de sorte à créer un mur opacifiant. Il fallait vraiment qu'on pose des règles d'intimité avant que mon aimée ne finisse par devenir gênée des situations qu'il pourrait interrompre.

_ Russell vous fait savoir que vos présences ne seront pas nécessaires ce soir, seuls les gardes vont sortir, nous pouvons tous rester ici pour fêter la conquête imminente de la Louisiane. Pam est arrivée au palais et je lui ai trouvé une partenaire pour la nuit donc vous ne serez pas dérangés. Amusez-vous bien les enfants, et n'oubliez pas : ne faîtes pas ce que je ne ferais pas !

Il disparut sur ces dernières paroles. Mon aimée se remit à ma hauteur, me donnant un regard qui traduisait très clairement son désir. Je l'embrassai avec passion et nous replongeai sous les draps pour assouvir nos deux soifs.


	18. Chapitre 18

La prise de contrôle de la Louisiane avait été un succès sur toute la ligne. Un grand festin l'avait fêté et c'était là que je m'étais heurté à un grand problème avec Sookie…

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas me nourrir sur un humain !s'entêtait-elle après plus d'une heure de conflit.

_ Sookie !grognais-je en commençant à perdre mon calme.

_ Pour moi le sang est associé au sexe et je refuse de coucher avec des donneurs au cerveau aussi vide qu'un trou noir ! C'est ce que tu veux toi ? Que je baise le premier venu juste parce qu'il est ma source de sang ?

Elle avait une expression dégoûtée au visage et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas emballé par l'idée non plus.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec eux, c'est juste pour prendre leurs sangs, grondais-je.

_ Justement ! Pour moi le sexe va avec le sang ! Quand tu me prenais mon sang, tu me faisais toujours l'amour en même temps !

_ C'est différent Sookie ! Je t'aime et je te désire dans tous les sens. Ceux ne sont que des sacs de sang destinés à couper ta soif, nous aurons toujours des relations sexuelles !

_ Mais c'est exactement pareil ! C'est comme si tu réclamais un orgasme à quelqu'un et que tu le plantais après, toujours insatisfait !

Ma Sookie était très énervée pour utiliser un langage pareil. Il fallait admettre, à sa décharge, que la dispute ne menait nulle part. Talbot choisit ce moment tendu pour pointer son nez.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas recourir à une solution intermédiaire ?proposa-t-il enjoué. Je ne me nourris jamais directement sur le donneur mais je bois du sang humain, frais. Sookie pourrait en faire de même !

Penser aux plats étranges de Talbot, comme sa soupe infusée aux pétales de roses, ne m'ouvrait guère l'appétit mais si c'était la seule solution pour que mon amour se nourrisse correctement sans avoir à l'y forcer et donc à la contrarier, j'étais prêt à l'accepter.

_ Soit, mais je veux qu'elle se nourrisse suffisamment. Elle est trop jeune pour qu'on puisse se permettre de négliger son alimentation.

Talbot couru à la cuisine, tout excité d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son alimentation bizarre. Mon aimée croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, contrariée de ma réflexion.

_ Tu me traites toujours comme une enfant !se plaignit-elle.

_ Rappelle-moi ton âge ?souris-je taquin. Même pas un an !

_ Il me semble que ce que je fais dans notre chambre n'a rien de l'innocence d'un enfant d'un an, rétorqua-t-elle sensuellement. Mais tu as certainement raison, je ferais aussi bien d'évoluer en fonction de mon âge. Quel dommage ! Tu vas devoir faire plus ample connaissance avec tes mains mon chéri…

Je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle entendait : grève de sexe. Pas envisageable une seule seconde.

_ L'alimentation et le sexe c'est très différent si tu es un vampire ou un humain, tentais-je de me rattraper. Tes besoins en sang vont augmenter et tu n'as pas besoin de rester abstinente jusqu'à ta ''majorité''.

C'est-à-dire 50 ans… dans le meilleur des cas…

_ Ta-ta-ta-ta ! Je veux faire dans les règles !m'interrompit-elle décidément cruelle.

_ Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas en rester là. Et je peux déjà te dire que j'aurais le dernier mot, _amante_…, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Mon aimée resta sur ses positions. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus m'attarder près d'elle car Russell m'attendait. Nous travaillâmes conjointement sur plusieurs projets –puisque nous étions vendredi. Le roi apprécia mes idées et mit en application plusieurs de mes suggestions dans la nuit-même. Je restai concentré jusqu'à 2 heures. Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure à travailler avant que le roi me laisse rejoindre mon aimée mais je n'arrivai pas à penser à ce que je faisais, les vagues de luxure que ma belle m'envoyait par notre lien étaient trop écrasantes.

Je pense que Russell s'aperçut de ma distraction car il se mit à rire.

_ Tu peux y aller Eric, s'amusa-t-il. Nous avons déjà fait énormément, je ne sais même pas s'il sera utile de conserver cette soirée de travail chaque semaine. A ce rythme-là, dans un mois nous aurons relancé la Louisiane et le Mississipi si bien que nous croulerons sous l'or.

Je lui souris et me retirai pour la nuit. Ma curiosité me rongeait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait exciter mon aimée à un tel point ? Ma Sookie n'était pas du genre à regarder du porno donc j'imaginai difficilement ce qui pouvait susciter autant de désir chez elle. Quand j'entrai dans notre chambre, elle était tellement absorbée par un carnet de dessin –que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu- qu'elle ne remarqua pas mon arrivée. Quelques secondes d'observation me permirent de déduire que mon aimée avait trouvait une nouvelle passion après le piano : le dessin. A en voir les différents crayons à papier qui l'entourait, elle apprenait vite.

Alors que je voulais me glisser dans son dos par surprise pour pouvoir la regarder à l'œuvre, elle prit une pause en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air qui trahit immédiatement ma présence. Elle cacha son carnet de croquis dans son dos, embarrassée par ce que je pourrais y trouver. Je m'approchai à pas de loup puis me jetai sur elle pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise. Elle ne tenta même pas de récupérer le petit carnet, sachant que j'aurais le dessus quoi qu'il arrive. A la place, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, plus gênée que jamais.

J'ouvris avec impatience le carnet et restai quelques minutes choqué de ce que j'y trouvai.

Les dessins représentaient tous une même personne, et cette personne c'était moi. Les traits étaient délicats et chaque effet, chaque nuance, amplifiait la beauté de ses croquis. Mon amante avait un talent certain ! En parcourant les pages lentement, afin d'apprécier chaque petit détail, je découvris progressivement la cause de sa luxure. En effet, après quelques dessins innocents –comme par exemple le moment de complicité que nous avions connu près du feu quand j'étais amnésique-, on passait à un registre plus érotique.

Le premier dessin fut digne de calendrier ou de magazine de charme. Il me représentait, nu avec un genou sur un lit et rien d'autre qu'une peau de bête pour cacher ma virilité. Il fallait que je la félicite pour la profondeur qu'elle avait su donner à mon regard et la _précision_ avec laquelle elle avait dessiné mes fesses. Je passai au dessin suivant avec un sourire arrogant et une érection douloureuse provoquée par la fierté que j'éprouvai à être le modèle de celle que j'aimais. Le second croquis me représentait mais cette fois je ne portais rien et j'affichai mon sourire effronté pendant que je me reposai paresseusement sur un lit, mes bras sous ma tête. Ma seule déception fut que mon aimée ne se soit pas représentée, juste blottie –et nue, évidemment- contre mon torse. Il faudrait que j'exige la réparation de cette injustice mais pour le moment j'étais trop curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait dessiné d'autre. Tournant la page, je fus nettement plus heureux de constater qu'il y avait une légère amélioration. Sur ce croquis, on me voyait de dos, mordant dans la poitrine d'une femme dont on ne voyait pas le visage –mais que je désignai comme étant Sookie- et dont les jambes m'encerclaient fermement pendant que ses mains fouillaient dans mes cheveux en bataille. Envouté par ce dessin, je tournai rapidement la page pour admirer son croquis suivant. Ce dernier n'était pas encore achevé. C'était tout simplement notre première fois depuis sa transformation, je le su en reconnaissant le décor la chambre. Elle avait capturé le moment pendant lequel j'avais caressé tendrement la peau douce de sa jambe. Mon regard sur elle était avide et amoureux à la fois. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait réussi à transcrire tout ça sur une feuille de papier mais c'était juste une perfection.

Chaque vampire avait une –ou parfois plusieurs- particularité. Pam était très rapide pour un vampire de son âge. Moi, je savais voler et j'avais acquis une grande connaissance du combat au fil des siècles. Mon aimée semblait plus briller dans les matières créatives. Elle excellait au piano et ses dessins étaient pratiquement aussi vivants que l'imagination et les souvenirs dont elle les tirait.

Pendant que je m'étais perdu dans l'admiration de ses œuvres, mon aimée s'était cachée sous le drap du lit dans une vaine tentative de se faire oublier. Je l'y rejoint après avoir soigneusement rangé son matériel de dessin et l'embrassai avec amour.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte mon amour, la câlinais-je. Tu as un véritable talent pour le dessin.

_ Tu mens pour me réconforter !m'accusa-t-elle.

_ Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été déçu de voir que tu n'étais sur aucun dessin, admis-je taquin. Mais sinon, ils sont vraiment parfaits.

Je l'embrassai avec ferveur avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester à nouveau. Je pris sa main pour la poser sur mon jean mit à rude épreuve par mon érection.

_ Voies l'effet que tu as sur moi, soufflais-je d'une voix rauque.

Mon aimée se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, me submergeant par une vague de luxure par notre lien. Elle commença à masser mon entrejambe, très lentement, pour avoir un contrôle total sur moi. Je gémis et l'attrapai par la nuque pour la forcer à me regarder.

_ Je vais te donner de quoi dessiner pour les 3 prochains siècles mon amour. Tu peux compter sur moi pour te fournir toute l'inspiration qu'il te faut.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec avidité avant de commencer à faire danser nos corps ensemble. Je ne m'autorisai à réfléchir qu'une fois que la mort me la déroba pour la journée.

Mon aimée avait tellement à apprendre…mais je n'avais pas peur. Elle était une femme intelligente et s'adaptait vite, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de problème, surtout sous la protection du roi. Finalement, l'intervention de Vlad dans mon existence s'était révélé être un véritable don du ciel. C'était lui qui m'avait apporté la vérité sur mon amnésie et qui m'avait ouvert les portes du bonheur que je connaissais aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je n'étais plus sous le contrôle de cette chienne de Sophie-Anne, mon rival de toujours, Compton, avait périt –service que je devais à Russell lui même- et mon aimée s'épanouissait dans sa vie d'immortelle, m'aimant sans conditions nuits après nuits.

J'étais plus que satisfait par ma situation actuelle. Le milieu dans lequel je vivais acceptai l'originalité de ma relation avec mon aimée, mes deux enfants étaient en sécurité et le poste de roi à mi-temps me convenait plus que celui de shérif puisqu'il me réclamait encore moins de temps. J'envisageai des petites vacances en Louisiane, sachant que Sookie regretterait de ne pas revoir son frère et ses amis avant la fin de leurs vies de mortels, mais pour le moment je profitai de mon bonheur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si comblé dans mon existence. Mon aimée était vraiment la pièce qu'il manquait à ma vie, l'âme pour laquelle j'étais né, celle à qui j'étais destiné…

FIN


End file.
